ChikinChikin
by Soonil
Summary: [CH 13-COMPLETE] Jongin seorang pria menyebalkan menyukai Kyungsoo, gadis pemilik restoran ayam. Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba diminta untuk meninggalkan Jongin karena sebuah rencana konyol ayah Jongin. Bagaimana cerita mereka? [KaiSoo] [GenderSwitch] [RATED T] [sequel : Still You]
1. Heart Attack

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**I'm already fix the mistake reader... happy reading, ^^**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Heart Attack**

Do Kyungsoo, seorang gadis yang baru saja mengenal dunia yang sebenarnya. Ya, Kyungsoo baru saja lulus kuliah sarjana, tepatnya setahun yang lalu. Sudah setahun Kyungsoo memiliki gelar pengangguran. Saat lulus kuliah semua teman-temanku memiliki rencana super duper hebat untuk masa depannya. Ada yang berencana bekerja di perusahaan keluarga, melanjutkan kuliah, bahkan tak sedikit yang berencana untuk menikah. Sebenarnya aku pun berencana untuk menikah, tapi sayang hingga sekarang status Kyungsoo masih single alias tanpa kekasih. Jadi dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikah. Keluarga Kyungsoo keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Ayahnya Tn. Do Jun Ki berjualan daging ayam di pasar. Ibunya, Ny. Shindong hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal Tn. Do dan Ny. Shindong.

Kyungsoo diumurnya sekarang seharusnya sedang menikmati bagaimana rasanya dimanja oleh kekasihnya. Tapi, itu yang jadi masalah. Kyungsoo, masih berstatus single sejak ia mengenal pria dan pernah suka pada lawan jenis. Miris? atau biasa saja? Menurut Kyungsoo itu biasa saja karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat mendalami perannya sendiri sebagai gadis 'single'. Kyungsoo memiliki keahlian sebagai seorang wanita sejati. Ya, Kyungsoo cukup pandai dalam memasak. Bahkan tak jarang ia menciptakan resepnya sendiri. Satu yang aneh pada Kyungsoo. Ayahnya seorang penjual daging ayam, tapi Kyungsoo tidak begitu suka makan ayam. Tapi, ia ingin sekali memiliki restoran dengan menu ayam.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Kyungsoo berhasil membuka restoran kecil sesuai keinginannya. Ya, restoran dengan menu ayam. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah dalam usaha Kyungsoo ini. Kalaupun ada Kyungsoo bisa melewati masalah itu.

"Sooya, kau tahu? restoranmu ini sudah terkenal di kalangan anak SMA dekat sini", ucap seorang gadis. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Teman terbaik Kyungsoo. Sudah sejak SMA mereka berteman baik.

"Benarkah?".

"Oh, benar. Tadi saat aku menuju kemari aku sempat ke convenience stores, disitu ada segerombolan anak SMA. Saat aku lihat seragamnya itu ternyata anak SMA Daebak, yang dekat dekat restoranmu. Aku mendengar mereka menyebut nama restoranmu dan bilang makanan di restoranmu sungguh enak", jelas Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan sumpit dan sendok-sendok.

"Kenapa kau yang begitu bersemangat mendengar ada yang membicarakan restoranku?".

Hari ini toko tutup lebih cepat karena semua menu sudah habis sebelum waktunya tutup. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk membereskan restoran dibuat kaget saat seorang pria datang mengetuk pintu restoran yang sudah tutup. Tak seorang pun dari mereka berdua yang langsung membuka pintu. Mereka berdua saling menatap heran, bertanya dalam hati masing-masing, siapa orang yang mengetuk dengan tidak pelan sama sekali saat tulisan TUTUP jelas terlihat di depan pintu toko. Baekhyun perlahan mendekati pintu dan membukakan pintunya. Pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam begitu Baekhyun membukanya.

Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya mencoba memberikan salam, "sel...-", tapi belum sempat ia memberi salam pria itu langsung melewatinya begitu saja.

"Berikan aku satu porsi ayam pedas manis", pinta pria itu.

"Heh?", Kyungsoo heran.

"Ini restoran ayam, kan? Aku minta satu porsi ayam pedas manis".

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah tutup", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, aku baca tulisan TUTUP dengan jelas di pintu restoranmu", timpal pria itu dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo mendengus dalam hati, 'dia tahu restoran sudah tutup tapi masih memaksa masuk?'.

"Ah, cepatlah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Berikan aku satu porsi ayam pedas manis. SEKARANG JUGA". Sekarang nada pria ini semakin tinggi karena kesal permintaaanya tak juga diberikan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pria itu berbicara ikut kesal dibuatnya. Kyungso menarik nafas panjang, mencoba membuat dirinya tenang.

"Maaf, tuan. Kami sudah tutup dan semua menu sudah habis", jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

"Restoran macam apa ini. tidak mungkin semua menu sudah habis", protes pria itu.

Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya mendengar apa yang di katakan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menolak pinggang. Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo akan memarahi pria ini langsung menahan Kyungsoo untuk marah.

"Maafkan kami, tapi benar-benar sudah tidak ada menu yang tersisa. Mungkin anda bisa kembali lagi kemari besok", jelas Baekhyun halus.

Akhirnya pria itu menyerah dan pergi dari restoran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih merasa marah menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Kyungsoo mengambil segelas air putih dan meninumnya langsung sampai habis. Baekhyun yang melihat temannya masih kesal berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah".

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang seperti itu. Dia tahu kita sudah tutup tapi memaksa untuk memberikan yang dia inginkan".

.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni, ini ayam pedas manisnya".

"Terima kasih Jongina".

Jongin lalu naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin, pria muda, tampan, memiliki bakat dance yang hebat. Ia baru saja tiba di Korea Selatan dua hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia ikut bersama orang tuanya dan tinggal di Amerika. Jongin memilih tinggal bersama neneknya di Korea dan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ayahnya, Tn. Kim Minho sengaja menyuruh Jongin tinggal bersama neneknya di Korea. Di Amerika Jongin selalu membuat masalah. Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, berkelahi, bahkan ayahnya pernah datang ke kantor polisi karena Jongin mengganggu anjing milik orang lain hingga anjing itu kabur. Pemilik anjing itu melaporkan Jongin ke polisi. Ayahnya benar-benar sudah angkat tangan pada Jongin. Jongin takut pada neneknya, bahkan jika ada neneknya, sikap Jongin berubah 100%.

Ayah Jongin ingin Jongin nantinya meneruskan usaha keluarganya dibidang properti. Kuliah Jongin di Amerika tidak berjalan lancar karena kelakuannya. Ayahnya sampai baru tahu bahwa Jongin mendapat skors selama 3 bulan karena membuat masalah di kampusnya. Jadi, ayahnya menyuruh Jongin ke Korea selain untuk memperbaiki sikapnya juga untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke atas ranjang. Sejak ia kembali ke Korea, neneknya selalu meminta hal aneh padanya. Jika Jongin tidak melakukannya neneknya tidak akan mengizinkan Jongin masuk ke rumah, akan bialng pada ayahnya kalau Jongin membuat masalah juga di Korea. Jongin yang takut pada neneknya ini jelas akan melakukan apa yang diminta neneknya. Kemarin neneknya meminta Jongin membeli tteokbokki yang dijual sebuah toko kecil di daerah Gangnam. Jongin yang sama sekali tidak tahu jalan, berkeliling untuk mencari itu hingga malam. Sekarang hal ini terjadi lagi, neneknya meminta Jongin membeli ayam pedas manis dari toko ChikinChikin. Kali ini Jongin tak kesulitan mencari letak toko itu karena sebelumnya Jongin sempat melihat papan nama toko itu saat pergi berjalan-jalan pagi tadi.

'Semoga halmeoni tidak tahu kalau ayam pedas manis itu bukan dari toko yang ia minta', harapnya dalam hati.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring karena lelah. Sampai tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara neneknya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kim Jongin !", panggil halmeoni.

"Aisshhhh...", keluh Jongin. Jongin lalu berjalan dengan tidak ada semangat sama sekali menghampiri neneknya.

"Ada apa halmeoni?", tanya Jongin lesu.

"Ini bukan ayam pedas manis dari toko ChikinChikin", protes neneknya.

Jongin menghela napas, "halmeoni, tokonya sudah tutup dan semua menu sudah habis", jelas Jongin berusaha sabar.

"Bohong..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa hari ini sangat lelah, padahal toko tutup cepat, tapi tubuhnya begitu lemas. Kyungsoo langsung membaringkan badannya di kasur begitu sampai dan langsung menyalakan lampu tidur. Ayah dan ibunya menginap di rumah bibinya di Daegu. Jadi malam ini Kyungsoo hanya seorang diri di rumah. Biasanya Baekhyun menemaninya jika seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun sudah menolak sebelum aku minta menemaniku karena akan pergi dengan Chanyeol kekasihnya. Kyungsoo teringat apa yang terjadi di restoran tadi. Memikirkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Sekarang ia mencoba untuk berkhayal. Andai Kyungsoo memiliki seorang kekasih. Pasti saat ia sendiri seperti ini kekasihnya akan menemani Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Menyukai pria tampan, baik hati, selalu memberikan perhatian, dan yang lainnya. Kyungsoo juga memiliki pria yang dia sukai. Dia suka pada salah satu member anggota boyband EXO, yaitu Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan jika ia memiliki kekasih seorang Kai. Hanya memikirkan Kai menjadi kekasihnya saja Kyungsoo begitu senang, apa lagi jika benar ia bisa berpacran dengan Kai.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, halmeoni...kenapa harus pergi sepagi ini? aku masih mengantuk", keluh Jongin sambil membuntuti neneknya yang sibuk berkeliling di pasar.

"Ini baik untukmu", jawab halmeoni singkat.

Jongin terus menguap dan sangat terlihat lelah. Akhirnya halmeoni menyerah karena tidak tega melihat cucunya seperti itu dan menyuruh Jongin pergi ke kios tteokboki di depan jalan dan menunggunya selesai berbelanja. Jongin sebenarnya ingin pulang dan melanjutkan tidur, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa. Selain karena ia takut pada neneknya, Jongin tidak tahu jalan, kunci rumah halmeoni yang pegang, bahkan kode pintu pun Jongin tidak tahu, jadi terpaksa ia menunggu neneknya selesai dengan keperluannya. Jongin masuk ke dalam convenience store untuk membeli kopi hangat, setelah dapat apa ia cari Jongin langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar. Saat Jongin merogoh saku celananya, betapa kagetnya dia tahu bahwa ia tidak membawa dompet dan tidak ada uang receh sedikit pun di sakunya.

"Aisshh...", keluhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar..", pintanya pada penjaga toko. Jongin terus merogoh-rogoh semua sakunya berharap menemukan uang untuk kopinya.

"Maaf, masih ada antrian di belakang anda", ucap penjaga toko.

Dengan wajah dilipat karena kesal, Jongin menepi, sampai ia lihat seseorang.

"Oohh, kau wanita ayam", seru Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang membayar di kasir.

Sontak Kyungsoo yang kaget mendengar suara Jongin yang berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arahnya langsung melirik ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo kaget saat tahu ternyata orang itu adalah pria yang datang ke restorannya dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Kyungsoo langsung menghindari pandangannya dari Jongin dan buru-buru keluar dari tempat itu, tapi sayang langkah Kyungsoo kalah dengan tangan sigap Jongin yang memegang lengan Kyungsoo menahannya keluar.

"Bayarkan kopi ini", ujar Jongin santai.

"Heh?", mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar.

"Bayarkan kopi ini, nanti uangmu aku ganti setelah bertemu halmeoni".

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Sampai penjaga toko menegurnya.

"Maaf, antriannya...". Kyungsoo melirik ke belakangnya. Tanpa tahu siapa pria ini Kyungsoo membuka dompetnya memberikan uang pada penjaga toko membayar kopi milik Jongin.

Jongin menunggu neneknya di depan convenience store. Di sampingnya berdiri Kyungsoo yang terus memandangi Jongin penuh dengan rasa bingung. Bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi di dalam, menuruti apa kata pria yang tidak Kyungsoo kenal untuk membayar kopi miliknya. Kyungsoo juga bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Menunggu pria itu yang berjanji akan mengganti uang kopinya. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus menunggu? Lagi pula uangnya tidak seberapa, hanya untuk kopi saja. Diam-diam Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan pria di sampingnya. Kyungsoo merapikan barang belanjaan di scooternya. Ia pakai helmnya dan menyalakan scooternya untuk pulang. Saat baru menarik gas tiba-tiba ada mobil yang lewat di depan scooter Kyungso.

BUGG!

Scooter Kyungsoo menabrak bagian samping mobil itu. Semua belanjaannya berantakan. Orang yang menyetir mobil itu langsung keluar untuk melihat mobilnya yang ditabrak. Mulut Kyungsoo menganga, mata bulatnya melebar saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil. Pria itu lagi. Pria yang baru saja meminjam uangnya untuk membayar kopi. Jongin sama kagetnya saat melihat siapa yang menabrak mobilnya

"Kau!", ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kau lihat scootermu membuat mobilku seperti ini", omel Jongin.

"Kau yang tidak hati-hati, lewat begitu saja", sahut Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku harus memasang papan pengumuman jika aku akan lewat?". Jongin kesal.

Halmeoni keluar dari mobil, berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

"Sudahlah Jongina. Lagi pula ini tidak seberapa".

"Tetap saja halmeoni, dia harus bertanggung jawab". Halmeoni akhirnya menengahi Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terus berdebat.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan pria itu lagi bahkan sampai menabrak mobilnya. Baekhyun datang ke restoran Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol.

"Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo begitu kesal. Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi di pasar pada Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana sekarang?".

"Dia akan membawa mobilnya ke bengkel dan nanti akan kemari untuk membicarakan ganti ruginyang harus aku bayar".

Tak lama, orang yang tadi Kyungsoo bicarakan dengan Baekhyun datang. Kyungsoo menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar karena Kyungsoo harus melayani pelanggan dulu. Jongin meneguk teh hijau dingin yang Kyungsoo beri tadi. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin.

"Jadi bagaimana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pertama, aku harus tahu namamu".

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo", jawab Kyungsoo malas. Pria yang duduk di depannya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Heh? 10 juta won? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?".

"Itu benar".

"Hanya goresan seperti itu, 10 juta won?"

"Mobilku itu mobil mahal, lagi pula kau tidak hanya menggores mobilku tapi menabraknya. Aku tidak berbohong tentang harga itu. Sebagian aku yang bayar dan itu yang harus kau ganti".

Kyungsoo seperti sedang terbawa ke dalam putaran angin tornado. Kyungsoo benar-benar mendapat mimpi buruk. Dalam hitungan detik semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dari mana Kyungsoo mendapat uang sebanyak ini. Jika ayah dan ibunya tahu tentang ini bisa habis Kyungsoo dimarahi. Otaknya terus berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. bahkan menjual restoran kecilnya saja itu belum cukup. Kyungsoo ingin terjun dari atas tebing jika seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong yeoreobun, this is my new story ^^,**

**I hope you'll like my story, wait for next chapter yes...**

**Selalu tidak bosan menunggu review dari reader semua ^^,**

**Kamsahabnida *bowing***


	2. Help

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Help**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo seorang gadis pemilik restoran kecil, ChikinChikin. Suatu hari ada seorang pria, yaitu Jongin, datang ke restorannya yang sudah tutup. Jongin memaksa untuk diberikan seporsi ayam pedas manis. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak memberikannya karena semua menu sudah habis. Kemudian, mereka kembali bertemu saat Jongin diminta menemani neneknya pergi ke pasar. Jongin membeli kopi di convenience store, tapi ternyata ia tidak membawa dompet dan di sakunya tidak ada uang sama sekali. Ternyata Kyungsoo berada di situ, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo meminjamkan uangnya untuk membayar kopi yang Jongin beli. Kyungsoo yang akan pulang ke rumahnya setelah berbelanja tidak sengaja menabrak mobil Jongin. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk membayar sebagian biaya perbaikan mobilnya. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo harus memabar 10 juta won. Kyungsoo bingung dari mana ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu._

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsooya, kau yakin mau menjual restoranmu? Kau baru saja memulainya. Baru satu bulan".

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menjual organ tubuhku untuk membayar ini?", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan biaya perbaikan mobil. Baekhyun terdiam. Ikut berpikir, mencari cara untuk membantu temannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka restorannya dengan tidak semangat. Otaknya terus berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membayar ganti rugi pada Jongin. Dia berharap semoga hari ini dia tiba-tiba menemukan sekantong uang sebanyak 10 juta won. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo tetap berharap. Walau tidak menemukan itu, setidaknya buatlah dia mudah untuk membayar uang itu. Papan yang menggantung di pintu restorannya sudah berganti dengan bacaan OPEN.

Karena masih pagi jadi restoran masih sepi, belum ada yang datang. Kyungsoo diam, duduk di balik mesin kasir. Sambil menopang dagu, mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang kosong ke luar jendela restorannya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, semuanya terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Lonceng yang menggantung di pintu restoran berbunyi. Ada yang datang. Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari duduknya untuk memberi salam pada pelanggan.

"Selamat datang...", sapa Kyungsoo dengan suara lantang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang ke restorannya. Itu neneknya Jongin. Wanita 68 tahun dengan rambut pendek khas orang-orang tua, mengenakan bloose motif bunga-bunga berwarna pink, dengan tas yang menggantung di lengan kanannya. Nenek memiliki aroma khas, wangi bunga lavender. Begitu ia masuk, Kyungsoo bisa dengan jelas mencium wangi bunga lavender.

"Oh, halmeoni. Selamat datang". Halmeoni menganggukkan kepalanya menerima salam dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin dua porsi ayam pedas manis".

"Baik. Makan disini atau dibawa pulang?", tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

"Satu porsi aku makan di sini saja".

"Baiklah. Silakan duduk". Sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan halmeoni, Kyungsoo memberikan segelas teh hangat untuk halmeoni.

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo memberikan pesanan halmeoni. Halmeoni langsung menyantap ayam pedas manis dengan lahap. Halmeoni selesai menikmati ayamnya. Di kasir Kyungsoo memberikan bungkusan berisi ayam pedas manis yang halmeoni pesan juga.

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang kembali".

Halmeoni yang sudah di depan pintu restoran membalikkan badan dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana masalahmu dengan Jongin?".

"Ah... itu...-"

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya pada halmeoni yang kembali duduk di restoran untuk mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah sebanyak itu?". bahkan halmeoni pun kaget mendengar banyaknya uang yang harus Kyungsoo bayar.

"Aigu, sudah aku katakan padanya jangan membeli mobil yang mahal. Karena seperti ini yang aku takutkan".

"Lagi pula aku juga salah, halmeoni. Tidak hati-hati".

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan uangnya?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "belum".

"Aku berencana untuk menjual restoran ini, tapi hasil dari menjual restoran juga belum cukup. Aku masih harus mencari sisanya", ujar Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, kasihan sekali kau".

"Kau tinggal sendiri?", tanya halmeoni.

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama ayah dan ibuku".

"Mereka tahu tentang ini?"

"Tidak. Jangan sampai mereka tahu. Aku bisa-bisa menjadi santapan mereka jika mereka tahu".

Halmeoni tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menawarkan bantuan padamu. Tapi kau juga harus membantuku".

"Maksud halmeoni?".

"Aku akan meminjamkan uang 10 juta won padamu, tapi kau bekerja di rumahku. Kau bisa memasak, kan?".

"Iya".

"Kau bekerja di rumahku, hanya memasak dan menyiapkan makanan untukku dan Jongin. Kau bisa mengganti uang yang aku pinjamkan dengan bekerja denganku. Bagaimana?".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Bekerja hanya memasak dan menyiapkan makanan? Ini kesempatan bagus. Kyungsoo jadi tidak perlu repot mencari pekerjaan pengganti. Ini juga tidak terlalu sulit. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo mengiyakan tawaran halmeoni.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai bekerja sore hari ini. Kyungsoo hanya perlu memasak dan menyiapkan makan untuk halmeoni dan Jongin. Pagi hari pukul 8 untuk sarapan. Lalu, siang hari pukul 1. Kemudian, makan malam pukul 7. Untuk sarapan, Kyungsoo bisa datang ke rumah halmeoni terlebih dahulu sebelum ke restoran. Kyungsoo bisa menutup restorannya sebentar untuk memasak dan menyiapkan makan siang. Untuk makan malam, Kyungsoo bisa menutup restorannya lebih cepat. Lagi pula jarak antara restoran dengan rumah halmeoni tidak terlalu jauh.

Kyungsoo sudah sibuk di dapur. Menu yang dimasak halmeoni serahkan pada Kyungsoo. Halmeoni bilang yang terpenting ada ayam. Karena Jongin tidak akan makan jika ada ayam. Untuk makan malam hari ini Kyungsoo akan memasak brokoli, wortel dan jagung yang ditumis dengan ayam krispi. Kyungsoo selalu bisa berpikir cepat mau memasak apa hanya dengan melihat bahan-bahan yang ada.

"Kau benar-benar pandai memasak", puji halmeoni.

"Biasa saja, aku hanya hobi memasak".

"Itu bagus".

Satu jam sudah Kyungsoo berkutat di dapur. semua masakannya sudah siap. Di meja makan sudah rapi tertata semua masakan Kyungsoo. Brokoli yang ditumis dengan ayam, sup tahu, dan kimchi. Halmeoni sudah duduk di meja makan, menunggu Jongin pulang dari kuliahnya. Kyungsoo sedang membereskan dapur. Kyungsoo tidak bisa meninggalkan dapur yang berantakan jika selesai memasak. Terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Jongin", seru halmeoni. Setelah membuka kunci pagar, halmeoni berdiri. Lalu halmeoni memencet tombol password kunci pintunya. Kyungsoo yang melihat merasa anh, kenapa halmeoni harus mengunci pintunya jika dia ada di rumah, padahal pagarnya sudah terkunci juga.

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah lemas. Menenteng tas gendongnya. Jongin belum tahu kalau Kyungsoo bekerja membantu halmeoni. Jongin mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Halmeoni sudah menunggu Jongin. Saat Jongin masuk, Jongin terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di dapur.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya memberi salam.

"Simpanlah tasmu. Bersihkan dirimu. Lalu kita makan malam".

"Halmeoni, kenapa dia ada disini?".

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang masuklah kamarmu. Mandi lalu kita makan malam".

Dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo, Jongin naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar akan menjalani hari yang berat selama ia bekerja disini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo ingin urusannya dengan Jongin cepat selesai. Walau ia harus datang kesini dan akan bertemu dengan, itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Hanya beberapa menit bertemu.

Jongin sudah selesai mandi. Ia turun untuk makan malam bersama halmeoni. Kyungsoo belum pergi, halmeoni meminta Kyungsoo untuk ikut makan malam bersama. kyungsoo sudah menolak tapi halmeoni memaksa. Jadi terpaksa Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan. Astaga, ini berarti Kyungsoo akan lebih lama melihat Jongin. Jongin sudah duduk di meja makan. Kyungsoo mengambil nasi untuk halmeoni dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sedari tadi berusaha agar matanya tidak saling bertemu dengan mata Jongin yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya tajam-tajam.

"Bagaimana Jongina? Enak?", tanya halmeoni. Jongin mengangguk.

"Ini semua Kyungsoo yang memasak".

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan halmeoni Jongin batal menyuapkan sendok berikutnya.

"Terlalu asin, dan sayurannya terlalu matang?".

Kyungsoo menyicip masakannya. Rasanya baik-baik saja. Lalu Kyungsoo melihat sayurnya, dan mencicipinya juga. Sayurannya juga baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan masakannya. Kyungsoo lalu melirik sinis pada Jongin yang duduk di depannya.

"Benarkah? Menurutku baik-baik saja", ucap halmeoni.

"Aku sudah kenyang", ujar Jongin. Lalu pergi keluar. halmeoni yang melihat sikap cucunya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan Jongin. Lama-lama dia tidak akan seperti ini".

"Ah, tidak apa-apa halmeoni". Kyungsoo ingin pergi juga tapi Kyungsoo tidak enak meninggalkan halmeoni yang makan sendirian.

Kyungsoo selesai makan malam, begitu pun dengan halmeoni. Kyungsoo lalu membereskan meja makan. Mencuci piring-piring dan sendok-sendok yang kotor. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo bersiap untuk pulang.

"Halmeoni aku pamit untuk pulang".

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Kyungsooya. Besok masakan lagi makanan yang enak", ujar halemoni.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar. Saat membuka pagar Kyungsoo melihat pria berdiri bersandar di tembok pagar sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, ternyata masih belum selesai. Jongin lalu menghalangi Kyungsoo keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Kyungsoo belum merespon perkataan Jongin.

"Apa kau mau membujuk halmeoni, agar menyuruhku untuk tidak meminta uang untuk memperbaiki mobilku?".

Mata Kyungsoo yang tadinya hanya melihat ke sepatunya sekarang beralih menatap Jongin.

"Ya! Uang itu akan aku bayar. Besok. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lalu, aku disini berkerja. Ingat .JA", seru kyungsoo, memenggal kata bekerja untuk memperjelas ucapannya.

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa?".

"Kau akan tahu besok, aku bekerja sebagai apa disini. Minggirlah. Aku mau pulang". Jongin tak lagi berkomentar, ia menepi memberi jalan pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi Kyungsoo sudah bangun. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah halmeoni. Sebelum pergi Kyungsoo menelepon Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun untuk mengambil daging ayam di kios ayahnya dan mengantarkan ke restoran. tepat pukul 6 pagi Kyungsoo sudah tiba di rumah halmeoni. Halmeoni yang tadi terbangun untuk membukakan pintu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo tentu, langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur. Sarapan hampir siap. Halmeoni sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Kyungsooya, tolong bangunkan Jongin".

"Heh? Aku halmeoni?".

"Oh.. bangunkan Jongin. Kamarnya di lantai atas. Tepat setelah tangga kamar dengan pintu warna biru".

Kyungsoo menuruti perintah halmeoni, meski sebenarnya ia tidak ingin. Kyungsoo menaiki anak tangga, naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung tahu dimana kamar Jongin. Di lantas atas ada beberapa kamar lainnya. Tapi hanya kamar Jongin yang pintunya berwana biru, sedangkan yang lainnya berwarna putih. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu Jongin. Ketukan pertama tidak ada respon. Kyungsoo kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, kali ini Kyungsoo cukup keras mengetuk pintunya. Saat akan mencoba mengetuk kembali pintunya, pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Jongin yang matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, berdiri di depan pintunya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Halmeoni, aku masih ingin tid-". Jongin mebuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?".

"Hanya informasi, setahuku ini rumah halmeoni. Aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin kalau aku bekerja disini".

"Kau bekerja untuk membangunkanku?".

"Ah, yang benar saja. Halmeoni menyuruhmu turun untuk sarapan". Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kemudian pergi kembali ke bawah. Jongin masih berdiri di pintu kamarnya, melihat Kyungsoo yang turun kembali ke bawah. Jongin akhirnya turun dan sekarang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Kyungsooya, makanlah dulu sebelum kau pergi", ajak halmeoni.

"Tidak perlu halmeoni. Aku harus segera ke restoran".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu nanti siang".

"Halmeoni, dia bekerja sebagai apa disini?", tanya Jongin.

"Dia hanya memasak dan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita".

"Heh?"

"Kyungsoo yang memasak dan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam kita".

"Setiap hari?".

"Tidak, akhir minggu dia tidak perlu datang".

"Kenapa dia?"

"Aku suka masakannya. Masakan Kyungsoo enak. Sudah tidak perlu berkomentar lagi tentang Kyungsoo".

.

.

.

.

Restoran cukup ramai. Kyungsoo terus memandangi jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul 1. Kyungsoo harus segera pergi ke rumah halmeoni. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyuruh semua pelanggannya pergi. Kyungsoo mencoba menelepon Baekhyun, memintanya untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa karena sedang bekerja. Tak lama Jongin datang ke restoran Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kebetulan kau datang". Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Jongin yang masih berada di depan pintu. Memakaikan celemek yang di pakai Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Jongin mematung tidak mengerti.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus ke rumahmu untuk menyiapkan makan. Sebentar lagi makan siang. Aku takut halmeoni marah. Kau lihat kan pelangganku sedang ramai. Kau jaga restoranku sebentar. Jika semua sudah selesai makan kau langsung tutup restorannya dan langsung ke rumah. Semua harga dan pesanan mereka ada di meja kasir kau tinggal mengetik angkanya".

"Heh?"

"Jangan lupa pasang papan 'TUTUP SEMENTARA'...", ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 done! Thank you for reading my story reader ^^, apalagi sampai suka ceritaku**

**I always waiting your review... ^^.**

**Apalagi silent readernya, I always waiting your review..**

**Wait for next chapter ^^,**

**Kamsahabnida ^^, *bowing* *kisshug***


	3. Patient

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Patient**

**Previous chapter**

_Halmeoni menawarkan bantuan pada Kyungsoo untuk membayar kerusakan mobil Jongin. Tapi, Kyungsoo harus bekerja di rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo harus memasak dan menyiapkan makanan untuk halmeoni dan Jongin. Makan pagi, makan siang, dan makan malam. Jongin yang tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo bekerja di rumah neneknya begitu terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo ada di tempatnya. Suatu siang,restoran Kyungsoo sedang ramai. Tapi ia harus segera pergi ke rumah halmeoni untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Saat sedang bingung, Jongin datang ke restorannya. Tanpa tahu apa-apa Jongin langsung diminta Kyungsoo untuk menjaga restoran sampai semua pelanggan selesai makan._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang heran, kenapa Jongin tak juga sampai di rumah. Halmeoni sudah mulai dengan makan siangnya.

"Halmeoni, maaf. Jongin belum datang?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak akan datang".

"Kenapa?".

"Jongin kan harus kuliah. Jadi tidak akan makan siang di rumah. Memang kenapa?".

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, halmeoni". Kyungsoo kembali membereskan dapur.

Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir. Bukan khawatir pada Jongin yang tidak makan siang di rumah. Tapi khawatir pada restorannya yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo belum bisa pergi, ia harus menunggu sampai halmeoni selesai makan siang.

"Halmeoni, maaf. Apa aku bisa meminta nomor Jongin?".

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir dia tidak makan siang?", goda halmeoni. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak khawatir dengan Jongin yang belum makan siang.

'Aku yakin sekarang dia seperti di surga. Diam di restoran ayam sendiri tanpa ada pemilik restoran', pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Buu... buuu... bukkan. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan".

Setelah mendapat nomor Jongin, sesegera mungkin Kyungsoo menelepon Jongin. Jongin tidak menjawab telepon Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai kesal. Kenapa Jongin selalu membuat masalah dengannya. Halmeoni sudah selesai dengan makan siang, buru-buru Kyungsoo membereskan semuanya.

"Halmeoni, aku akan kembali ke restoran", pamit Kyungsoo.

"Oh... terima kasih. Kembali nanti sore untuk makan malam".

"Baik, halmeoni". Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju restoran. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah akhirnya ia sampai di depan restorannya. Benar dugaan Kyungsoo. Papan dengan tulisan TUTUP SEMENTARA memang ia gantung di pintu. Kyungsoo mencoba masuk. Ternyata pintu restoran Jongin kunci dalam. Jongin sedang duduk di salah satu meja, dengan beberapa piring ayam pedas manis yang sebagian sudah kosong.

"Ya! Buka pintunya cepat!", teriak Kyungsoo dari luar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu restoran.

Jongin masih asik dengan semua ayamnya. Akhirnya Jongin selesai. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan bahagia. Sedangkan Kyungsoo seperti ingin meledak menunggu Jongin di luar.

"Ah... ayam pedas manismu enak".

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Aku menuruti semua ucapanmu".

"Heh?".

"Aku menunggu sampai semua pelanggan pergi", Jongin menunjuk ke arah meja yang memang kosong.

"Lalu aku memasang papan ini di pintu", menunjuk pada papan yang menggantung di pintu.

"Lalu aku mengunci pintu restoran tadi", jawab Jongin santai.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menguncinya dari luar. Lalu ini, kenapa kau makan semua ini?", omel Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus lebih jelas jika menyuruh orang, kau harus bilang padaku, kunci restoran dari luar. Kau tidak melarangku untuk makan di sini juga".

Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya panas, dadanya seperti terbakar karena kesal. Kyungsoo memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, kepalaku".

Kyungsoo mencoba tenang. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha tidak melayani dan tidak mengomentari apa yang di lakukan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat masalah lagi dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Kau pergi saja".

"Tapi, kau. Mau apa kau datang ke restoranku?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau membeli ayam untuk makan siangku. Tai ternyata aku tidak perlu membelinya, bahkan aku dapat gratis satu porsi".

"Pergilah. Aku seperti ingin meledak jika berbicara denganmu", ucap Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Sampai bertemu di rumah saat makan malam", Jongin melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membereskan restorannya sendiri. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin memiliki seorang pelayan setidaknya. Agar jika seperti ini semua tidak Kyungsoo kerjakan sendiri. Baekhyun datang ke restoran bersama Chanyeol.

"Bagus. Kalian datang disaat yang tepat", Kyungsoo lalu duduk di salah satu meja yang sudah ia bersihkan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang langsung membereskan restoran. Mereka memang seperti itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu refleks jika datang ke restoran Kyungsoo saat waktunya tutup, merema juga akan membantu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?".

"Kepalaku seperti mau meledak".

Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memegang kening Kyungsoo, memeriksa suhu badan Kyungsoo.

"Badanmu tidak panas".

"Tubuhku memang baik-baik saja".

"Baekyuna, aku rasa, aku tidak akan bisa terus bekerja di rumah halmeoni".

"Kenapa?".

"Aku tidak tahan jika harus terus bertemu dengan Jongin". Baekhyun lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi siang tadi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Hanya karena itu?".

"Baek, dia itu sangat... sangat... menyebalkan". Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Sooya", ujar Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati kenapa?".

"Kau jangan terlalu membenci dia. Ingat bagaimana aku duu dan Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya kita seperti ini sekarang".

"Hah? Maksudmu aku akan menyukainya?".

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!", tegas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo harus cepat-cepat mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamkan oleh halmeoni. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat. Uang yang dipinjamkan halmeoni untuk membayar kerusakan mobil Jongin belum ia berikan pada Jongin. Besok saja, sudah malam, Kyungsoo tidak berani mengambil uang sebanyak itu sendirian., begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Lagi pula anak itu juga tidak memberikan nomor rekeningnya agar Kyungsoo bisa mentransfernya. Kyungsoo sampai rumah halmeoni. Memencet bel di depan pagar. Halmeoni membukakan pintu. Pasti ada Jongin, karena Kyungsoo melihat mobil yang membuat Kyungsoo dlam masalah ini, sedang terparkir di depan rumah. Halmeoni sudah mulai memasak. Kyungsoo yang baru datang langsung membantu.

"Halmeoni, kenapa melakukan ini. Biar aku saja".

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Biar pekerjaanmu sedikit ringan. Lagi pula ini sebentar lagi selesai".

Sambil menunggu masakannya selesai halmeoni memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang di dapur.

"Ada apa halmeoni?". Halmeoni memberikan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk huruf 'J' dalam tulisan hangul.

"Apa ini?".

"Itu kunci pagar dan rumah".

"Heh? Kenapa halmeoni memberikannya padaku?".

"Agar setiap pagi aku tidak perlu membukakan pagar untukmu. Kau langsung masuk saja.

"Tapi...", Kyungsoo ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi ingat Jongin tidak memegang kunci rumah sama sekali. Jangan sampai dia bisa memegang kunci ini. Aku juga akan memberitahu kode rumah, Jongin juga tidak tahu", jelas halmeoni sedikit berbisik.

"Memang kenapa?".

"Jika dia tahu kode rumah dan memegang kunci rumah. Dia akan sering pulang malam".

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu kenapa halmeoni selalu yang membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Kenapa Jongin tidak masuk begitu saja di rumah neneknya sendiri. Kyungsoo juga akhirnya tahu bahwa Jongin ini datang ke Korea karena sering membuat masalah di Amerika. Makan malam sudah siap. Halmeoni tadi memasak sup taoge. Kyungsoo memasak ayam dengan saus teriyaki.

"Kyungsooya, panggil Jongin turn untuk makan malam".

Kyungsoo tidak beromentar. Ia langsung nai ke lantai dua memanggil Jongin yang sedang menyetel lagu keras-keras di kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. Tak ada jawaban. Sampai Kyungso sudah mengetuknya sampai jari-jarinya yang dipakai mengetuk sakit karena terlalu keras mengetuk.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mendengar ketukan pintu jika menyetel lagu sekeras ini. Halmeoni benar-benar nenek yang hebat bisa tahan tinggal dengan dia".

Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Kamarnya tidak dikunci. Kyungsoo semakin lebar membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Saat kyungsoo akhirnya bisa melihat ke dalam dengan jelas, Kyungsok melihat Jongin yang sedang menari. Menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, tangan, dan kakinya mengikuti irama musik. Setelah lagu musik selesai, Jongin pun selesai melakukan gerakan. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri di pintu kamar Jongin hanya diam menunggu Jongin selesai. Jongin tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sejak tadi memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menari.

"Kau lumayan juga", komentar Kyungsoo.

"Hah! Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Makan malam sudah siap". Jongin tak merespon perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau! Diam-diam mengintipku?".

"Berhentilah berkomentar, cepat turun. Halmeoni sudah menunggu".

Jongin mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk lalu menyusul Kyungsoo yang jalan di depannya. Kyungsoo kembali diminta untuk ikut makan malam. Halmeoni bilang aku harus mencicipi masakanku sendiri. Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang menyisakan ayamnya saja.

"Kau tidak makan itu?", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau tidak suka ayam?".

"Kurang suka".

"Kau membuka restoran ayam tapi kau tidak suka ayam?". Jingin lalu tertawa dengan lepas. Kyungsoo melirik sinis ke arah Jongin.

"Jongina, hentikan. Tidak baik seperti itu ada orang lain", ujar halmeoni. Seketika pula Jongin diam.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 8 malam. Kyungsoo selesai membereskan dapur dan mencuci semua piring kotor. Kyungsoo pamit pada halmeoni untuk pulang.

"Sebentar Kyungsooya".

"Ada apa, halmeoni?".

"Kau ada tidak ada acara setelah dari sini?".

"Tidak, halmeoni. Aku akan langsung pulang".

"Kalau begitu, pergilah ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ini masih pukul 8. Pergilah dengan Jongin. Biar nanti dia langsung mengantarkanmu pulang".

"Hameoni...", protes Jongin.

"Biar besok pagi-pagi saja aku ke pasar sebelum aku kemari, halmeoni".

"Tidak. Tidak. Terlalu pagi. Lebih baik sekarang saja. Jongina... cepat pergi dengan Kyungsoo".

"Halmeoni...", Jongin merengek.

"Cepatlah", perintah halmeoni.

Dengan langkah terpaksa Jongin pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya. Jongin kembali turun dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang sudah ia pakai. Kyungsoo merasa sejak ia bertemu dengan Jongin, harinya terasa sangat panjang. Bahkan, hari ini pun seperti itu. Tapi apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan. Dia ingun menolak, tapi bagaimana. Dia ingin kabur, tapi tidak bisa. Dia ingin berhenti bekerja disini, itu pun tidak bisa. Dia ingin berpacaran dengan Kai EXO, itu lebih tidak mungkin. Ya tuhan, apa kesalahan yang Kyungsoo lakukan sampai dia harus seperti ini.

Sekarang, tubuh Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan sitbelt yang terpasang. Di samping, orang yang wajahnya tidak mau Kyungsoo lihat. Bahkan mendengar namanya saja Kyungsoo ingin membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam pasir. Kyungsoo menari nafas, lalu membuangnya. Itu berkali-kali ia lakukan selama perjalanan menuju supermarker. Jongin melihat apa dilakukan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Diam. Menyetir saja. Jangan berkomentar", jawab Kyungsoo yang ters melihat ke arah kaca mobil.

"Begitu gugupkah duduk di sampingku? Sampai kau terus menarik nafas seperti itu?", tanya Jongun dilanjutkan dengan suara tawanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik bercanda denganmu". Jongin akhirnya diam karena Kyungsoo tidak merespon dengan baik perkataannya. Kyungsoo memengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, kau masih kuliah. Berarti umurmu lebih tua dariku. Harusnya kau memanggilku nuna".

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti nunaku".

Kyungsoo mendengus, "benar, tidak seharusnya aku permasalahkan itu".

Mereka akhirnya sampai di supermarket. Sudah tak begitu ramai. Itu jelas karena sekarang sudah pukul setengah 9 malam. Sebentar lagi supermarket ini akan tutup. Kyungsoo mendorong kereta belanjaan. Jongin lalu merebutnya, sekarang Jongin yang mendorong kereta belanjaannya. Kyungsoo memilih apa saja yang harus ia beli. Kyungsoo sudah membuat daftar yang harus dibeli. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya tinggal mengambil barang-barangnya saja. Selama berbelanja sesekali Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau begitu menuruti halmeoni?".

"Aku takut".

"Takut?".

"Halmeoni pernah memarahiku. Padahal halmeoni tidak pernah marah sebelumnya padaku".

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai halmeoni seperti itu?".

"Aku hanya menggunting gaun halmeoni yang diberikan oleh kakek. Sampai sini", jawab Jongin sambil menunjukkan pahanya. Menggambarkan seberapa pendek ia menggunting gaun halmeoni.

"Jelas halmeoni marah padamu. Cucunya menggunting baju pemberian orang tersayang, tapi kau merusaknya".

"Karena aku pikir halmeoni akan seksi jika memakai itu". Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kau bisa tersenyum juga ternyata. Aku pikir kau hanya bisa mengomel dan ketus padaku".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait for next chapter reader... sory for late update. Jeongmal... jeongmal mianhae... *bowing***

**Selalu tunggu review kalian reader , apalagi silent readernya..**

**Thank you for read my story, apalagi sampai suka ^^,**

**So, please wait for next chapter... annyeong ~~**

**Kamsahabnida *deep bow***


	4. Already Begin?

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Already begin?**

**Previous chapter**

_Jongin yang diminta Kyungsoo untuk menutup restorannya sampai semua pelanggannya selesai makan tak juga sampai di rumah. Kyungsoo yang khawatir terjadi sesuatu di restorannya lalu menyusul Jongin. Ternyata Jongin sedang asik memakan ayam pedas manis di dalam restoran Kyungsoo yang Jongin kunci dari dalam. Kyungsoo yang akan pulang diminta oleh halmeoni untuk pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan keperluan dapur yang sudah mulai habis. Disana, Jongin menceritakan kenapa ia begitu takut pada halmeoni._

.

.

.

.

"Jangan cerita lagi. Jika kau cerita seperti itu kita seperti berteman".

"Memang selama ini aku tidak menganggapku teman?".

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah di rumah, Jongin mengantarnya tepat sampai depan rumah sesuai perintah halmeoni.

"Kyungsooya, kau sudah makan? Ibu akan hangatkan makanan, ya", ibunya berbicara dari luar kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak perlu eomma, aku sudah makan. Eomma istirahat saja".

Kyungsoo sebenarnya lapar, karena tadi saat makan malam di tempat halmeoni Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mengisi perutnya. Kyungsoo terlanjur malas dengan komentar Jongin tentang dia yang kurang suka ayam. Tapi Kyungsoo membiarkan ibunya masih harus berkutat di dapur. Lagi pula Kyungsoo sudah terlalu malas untuk menelan makanan. Ia ingin tidur saja. Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi, ada pesan masuk. Nama 'Kamjong', tertulis di layar handphonenya. Kamjong, nama yang Kyungsoo beri untuk Jongin.

"Untuk apa dia mengirimku pesan". Kyungsoo mempouting bibirnya setelah membaca isi pesan dari Jongin.

'Chikin... besok masaklah yang enak. Kau pasti belum tidur karena membayangkan wajah tampanku, kan'

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu membaca apa isi pesannya", gerutu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak membalas pesan Jongin. Karena jika ia balas tidak akan pernah selesai.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya. Memutar mp3 di handphonenya. Lagu Beast - I'm Sorry mengalun. Mata Kyungsoo mulai berat, akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur.

Suara alarm berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sampai ibunya yang sedang di dapur bisa mendengar suara alarm Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali ibunya mengetuk pintu Kyungsoo untuk mematikan alarmnya dan segera bangun. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak juga mematikan alarmnya dan tetap terpejam seperti putri tidur. Alarm Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti berbunyi. Kyungsoo meregangkan otot-otonya, menarik tangan dan kakinya masih dalam posisi tidur. Kyungsoo memeriksa handphonenya. Ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk. Siapa yang meneleponnya sepagi ini hingga beberapa kali. Kyungsoo memeriksa siapa yang menghubunginya. Halmeoni? Kamjong? Ada apa mereka menelepon pagi-pagi. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap dalam-dalam layar handphonenya.

"Astaga! Aku terlambat". Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sudah pukul 7 pagi dan dia baru membuka matanya. Pantas saja halmeoni menghubunginya.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo langsung pergi menuju rumah halmeoni. Sampai ia lupa untuk pamit pada ibunya. Kyungsoo akan meminta maaf nanti saat pulang ke rumah. Jika seperti ini Kyungsoo ingin memiliki sepatu turbo yang bisa membuatnya berlari sangat kencang. Atau Kyungsoo memiliki kekuatan teleportasi seperti Kai EXO. Kyungsoo berlari dengan kencang, berharap sesegera mungkin bisa sampai di rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai rumah halmeoni dengan nafas yang hampir habis.

"Halmeoni...", sapa Kyungsoo terngeah-engah.

"Aigu, akhirnya kau datang".

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat bangun. Padahal aku sudah memasanf alarm".

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah kemarin sampai tidurmu begitu nyenyak. Tapi lain kali beritahu aku jika kau akan telat".

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan halmeoni. Kyungsoo berbicara dalam hati.

'Halmeoni ada-ada saja, hari ini aku telat karena terlambat bangun. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku akan terlambat bangun esok harinya', Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ohh... kau sudah datang", ujar Jongin yang sedang turun dari kamarnya.

Pagi yang buruk bagi Kyungsoo jika sudah bertemu Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo belum sempat mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal. Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo berdoa, semoga hari ini berjalan tanpa harus berurusan dengan Kamjong. Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi Jongin ia langsung ke dapur untuk memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan. Beruntung halmeoni tidak memarahinya, jika halmeoni sampai marah dan memintanya berhenti bagaimana cara Kyngsoo pinjam untuk membayar kerusakan mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo ingat belum memberikan uang itu pada Jongin. Jongin sebenarnya tidak memberi batas waktu dan dirinya pun tidak menagih. Jadi Kyungsoo selalu lupa untuk memberikan uangnya. Halmeoni bilang sudah mengirim uangnya ke rekening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selesai memasak, makanan sudah siap di meja makan. Lagi-lagi halmeoni menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk ikut makan bersama mereka. Tapi kali ini, Kyungsoo menolak. Kyungsoo harus ke restoran, sudah waktunya buka.

Di jalan menuju restoran, Kyungsoo terpikir sesuatu. Ia ingin pulang. Tidak usah membuka restorannya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak membuka tokonya hari ini saja. Sebelum pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo pergi ke bank untuk mengirim uang ke rekening Jongin. Karena nomor rekening ini Kyungsoo berhutang 10 pizza pada Jongin. Jongin tidak mau memberikan nomor rekeningnya, ia ingin Kyungsoo memberinya uang cash. Tapi Kyungsoo bersikeras ingin mengirimkan saja ke rekening Jongin. Alhasil, setelah mereka saling berdebat masalah nomor rekening, Jongin mau memberikannya pada Kyungsoo dengan syarat, Kyungsoo mau membelikan Jongin pizza jika ia ingin. Total pizza yang Kyungsoo harus belikan 10 pizza. Jumlah pizza ini pun juga hasil berdebat antara mereka.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusan uang untuk membayar kerusakan mobil Jongin. Selesai membayar, bukan berarti Kyungsoo tak akan bertemu Jongin lagi. Masih panjang hari, minggu, dan bulan Kyungsoo harus bertemu Jongin karena bekerja di rumah halmeoni. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini harus Kyungsoo jalani. Kyungsoo sampai di rumahnya. Ada ibunya di rumah.

"Kau tidak ke restoran?", tanya ibunya yang sedang melipat pakaian.

"Hari ini restoran tutup", jawab Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?".

"Tidak, eomma. Aku hanya ingin diam di rumah hari ini". Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau mau makan?", tanya ibunya dari ruang tengah.

"Nanti saja, eomma", sahut Kyungsok sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsok membaringkan tubuhnya. Hari ini Kyungsok ingin bermalas-malasan. Ia pergi hanya untuk ke rumah halmeoni saja siang nanti. Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada kasur dan gulingnya. Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa tak ada tenaga. Mp3 player di handphone seperti biasa menemani Kyungsoo. Lagu Big Baby Driver-A Stranger mengalun lembut di telinga Kyungsoo. Masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi sampai nanti Kyungsoo harus ke rumah halmeoni. Jendela kamarnya sengaja Kyungsoo buka, agar angin bisa masuk kemarnya. Saat-saat seperti ini Kyungsoo selalu suka. Ketenangan Kyungsoo buyar begitu saja saat lagu di handphonenya berhenti. Ada telepon masuk. Astaga, siapa yang merusak suasananya sekarang. Dengan malas Kyungsoo mengambil handphone yang ia simpan di atas lemari kayu kecil setinggi ranjangnya. Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca 'Kamjong' tertulis sangat jelas di layar handphonenya.

'Ya tuhan, kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku tenang dari anak ini sebentar saja', ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Halo, chikin...", sapa Jongin dari telepon. Sekarang Jongin sering memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo ingin protes, tapi Kyungsoo malas berdebat dengan Jongin.

"Salah sambung", tukas Kyungsoo malas.

"Lalu ini siapa?".

"Tiffany SNSD". Sekarang Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Ohh, Tiffany. Aku bisa bicara dengan Kyungsoo?".

'Astaga, kenapa dia malah menanggapi jawaban asalku', ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kyungsooya... ada telepon untukmu. Kau mau terima atau tidak?", ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang memerankan dirinya sebagai Tiffany SNSD.

"Kyungsoo bilang dia tidak mau menjawab teleponmu".

Jongin tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo yang sedang menjadi Tiffany SNSD.

"Nanti siang halmeoni bilang tidak perlu masak".

"Jadi aku tidak perlu pergi kesana?".

"Kau tetap ke rumah. Kau bawa saja ayam pedas manis dari restoranmu".

"Hmmm. Baiklah".

"Sudah selesai, kan? Tiffany harus kembali ke panggung. Sampai nanti".

Percakapan antara Tiffany SNSD dengan Jongin selesai. Kyungsoo kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Lagu Big Baby Driver yang tadi sempat berhenti mengalun, kembali memanjakan telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertidur, tak terasa alarm di handphonenya sudah nyaring membangunkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo harus bangun, menyiapkan ayam pedas manis untuk ia bawa ke rumah halmeoni. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke rumah halmeoni, meski Kyungsoo masih memiliki waktu untuk diam di rumah. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang membuka pintu pagar, Jongin pun tiba.

"Ohh... kau pegang kunci pagar?", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Kyungsoo biarkan pertanyaan Jongin hanya lewat di telinganya.

Di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo memencet password rumah, dengan menempelkan tubuhnya rapat. Agar Jongin tidak bisa melihat apa password rumahnya.

"Ohh, kau juga tahu password rumah? Halmeoni benar-benar. Aku yang jelas-jelas adalah cucunya tidak ia beritahu sama sekali".

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi omelan Jongin. Ia langsung masuk, menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan ayam pedas manisnya. Halmeoni keluar setelah mendengar suara ribut Jongin yang langsung menyrtel lagu keras-keras di kamarnya begitu ia datang. Kyungsok tahu sekarang ini Jongin pasti sedang kesal pada neneknya.

"Aigu, anak ini. Untung saja telingaku sudah biasa mendengar suara keras seperti ini". Senyum Kyungsoo tersimpul mendengar perkataan halmeoni.

"Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali, Kyungsooya?".

"Tidak apa-apa, halmeoni".

"Memang restoranmu sepi?".

"Restoran sepi sejak pagi, halmeoni. Hari ini restoran tutup".

"Heh? Kenapa?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sepulang dari sini pagi tadi aku pulang ke rumah. Tubuhku seperti tidak ada tenaga".

"Kau sakit?".

"Tidak, halmeoni. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Jika kau merasa sakit, kau katakan saja. Jangan paksakan untuk bekerja".

Halmeoni sudah duduk di meja makan. Jongin masih belum turun. Padahal tadi dia yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk membawa ayam pedas manis dari restorannya. Kyungsoo naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Jongin. Kali ini halmeoni tidak menyuruhnya, Kyungso sendiri yang naik. Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Jongin sedang menari. Dengan ukuran kamar dua kali dari ukuran kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa menari dengan bebas di kamarnya. Kaos berwarna biru tua yang dipakai Jongin sudah terlihat basah dibagian belakang karena keringat.

"Ya! Halmeoni menunggumu di meja makan". Jongin menghentikan gerakan dan musik yang ia setel dengan volume keras. Ia turun dengan mengalungkan handuk kecil di lehernya. Jongin duduk di kursi tempat biasa ia duduk di meja makan. Wajahnya ia lipat karena kesal.

"Ada apa? Wajah tampanmu hilang jika seperti itu", tanya halmeoni.

"Halmeoni, kenapa aku juga tidak diberikan kunci pagar dan diberitahu password rumah. Kenapa dia tahu aku tidak", protes Jongin sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu pulang malam dan pergi sesuka hatimu. Jadi khusus untukmu biar nenekmu ini yang menyambu5 dan mengantarmu pergi".

"Halmeoni...", rengek Jongin.

"Sudah, hentikan rengekanmu. Itu tidak membuatku berubah pikiran. Makan dan diam".

Sebelum halmeoni menyuruhnya makan, Jongin sudah lebih dudu mengambil potongan ayam pedas manis di piringnya. Kyungsoo tidak ikut makan bersama halmeoni dan Jongin. Ia menunggu sampai mereka selesai makan di halaman belakang rumah halmeoni. Duduk di atas ayunan besar yang ada di sana. Ia pasang earphone di kedua telinganya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata. Sedikit menikmati sinar matahari yang lumayan menyengat. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ayunan yang ia duduki bergoyang. Ada yang duduk di sampingnya, dan Kyungsoo tahu siapa itu.

'Astaga, tidak bisakah aku menikmati waktu santaiku sebentar saja', geming Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kyungsoo mengehela nafas panjang, membuka matanya, dan melirik ke sampingnya. Orang di sampingnya sedang tersenyum lebar padanya sekarang. Tapi tidak mau membalasnya.

"Ada apa? Selesaikan makanmu".

"Aku sudah selesai".

"Secepat itu? Aku baru menempelkan pantatku di sini belum satu menit".

"Kau tidak ingin ditemani olehku?".

"Kau pandang baik-baik wajahku. Apa ekpresi wajahku bilang kalau aku ingin ditemani olehmu?", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo. Sesekali keningnya mengekerut seperti berpikir. Jongin memajukan tubuhnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Jongin semakin mendekat, dan Kyungsoo semakin menghindar sampai posisinya hampir berbaring.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", bentak Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada ekpresi di wajahmu yang bilang kau ingin ditemani olehku".

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau masuk dan tinggalkan aku sendiri".

Sebelum Jongin pergi halmeoni sudah berada di pintu menuju halaman belakang memanggil Jongin.

"Ahh... halmeoni sudah memanggil. Berarti dia sudah selesai makan".

Kyungsoo belum sempat menikmati waktu tenangnya bahkan lima menit pun belum. Karena Jongin yang sudah datang lebih dulu menganggunya. Kyungsoo berdiri meninggalkan Jongin di ayunan itu.

"Ya! Tadi kau aku temani dudu disini. Jangan lupakan itu...". Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Jongin, dia terus melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Saat Kyungsoo masuk, halmeoni sedang mencuci piring bekasnya makan. Kyungsoo lalu buru-buru mendekat menyuruh halmeoni berhenti melakukannya.

"Halmeoni, biar aku saja".

"Sudahlah, hanya ini saja".

"Baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini. Nanti jika halmeoni seperti ini aku akan marah".

"Kau mengancam nenek tua hanya karena dia mencuci piring?". Kyungsoo tersemnyum menanggapi perkataan halmeoni.

Itulah yang Kyungsoo suka dari halmeoni. Halmeoni tidak pernah marah, selalu menganggap Kyungsoo seperti cucunya sendiri, bisa Kyungsoo ajak bercanda, dan selalu Kyungsoo suka adalah wangi khas halmeoni. Kyungsoo mengambil sling bagnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, halmeoni. Nanti sore aku kembali ke sini untuk memasak makan malam".

"Kau tidak perlu pulang, menunggu di sini saja".

"Kalau dia pergi denganku boleh tidak?", tanya suara yang tiba muncul.

"Itu lebih baik. Kau ajak Kyungsoo pergi. Kyungsooya, pergilah dengan Jongin, ajak dia berkeliling Seoul. Dia hanya tahu jalan dari rumah menuju kampus saja", jelas halmeoni.

"Heh? Tapi halmeoni...-"

"Sudahlah, pergi saja. Tidak apa-apa".

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tapi gagal, karena tenaga Jongin lebih besar. Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya. Menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk dengan paksa lalu buru-biru ia menuju masuk agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa kabur.

"Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana?".

Ý

"Duduklah yang manis dan tenang".

"Bagaimana aku bisa duduk tenang jika aku pergi denganmu".

"Aku pakai kupon pizzaku".

"Ahh... pizza? Baiklah. Aku iyakan bukan karena aku ingin pergi denganmu. Tapi karena aku ingin membayar lunas hutang pizzaku". Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jalan. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa dia belum juga sampai ke restoran pizza. Padahal sejak tadi mereka beberapa kali melewati restoran pizza. Kyungsoo lalu melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Ya! Kau mau makan pizza dimana? Sejak tadi kau tidak lihat kita melewati restoran pizza?".

"Kita akan makan pizza di tempat yang jauh", jawab Jongin santai.

"Heh? Jauh? Kemana?".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait for next chapter reader... sorry for late update. Jeongmal... jeongmal mianhae... *bowing***

**Selalu tunggu review kalian reader , apalagi silent readernya..**

**Thank you for read my story, apalagi sampai suka ^^,**

**So, please wait for next chapter... annyeong ~~**

**Kamsahabnida *deep bow***


	5. Just

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Just..**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya satu hari saja. Ia ingin bersantai di rumah. Niatnya untuk bersantai dengan tenang hilang, saat Jongin meleponnya, bilang pada Kyungsoo untuk membawa ayam pedas manis dari restorannya untuk makan siang. Setelah Kyungsoo akan kembali ke rumah, halmeoni menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu saja di rumah halmeoni sampai waktu makan malam. Tapi, Jongin malah membawanya pergi. Kyungsoo kaget bukan main saat melihat kemana Jongin akan membawanya. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke Buyeo. Kyungsoo yang kesal selama di jalan menuju Buyeo, menunjukkan senyumannya saat melihat indahnya pemandangan di Buyeo._

"Ya! Kita mau kemana?", Kyungsoo mulai panik. Mata bulat Kyungsoo seperti mau keluar, saat Kyungsoo melihat tulisan di papan penunjuk jalan 'Buyeo 144 km'.

"Buyeo? Kau mau menculikku?". Kyungsoo benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Ya! Kim Jongin jangan berani-berani membawaku kesana!", ancam Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya santai mengendarai mobilnya.

"Kau bilang akan makan pizza, kenapa jadi pergi ke Buyeo?".

"Ini ku hitung satu pizza hilang. Jadi diam dan jangan terus mengomel. Aku yakin kau akan senang".

"Heh? Senang? Aku?", Kyungsoo mencoba tenang.

"Tidurlah jika kau bosan dan akan terus mengomel padaku selama di jalan".

"Ya! Lalu halmeoni bagaimana? Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk halmeoni".

"Halmeoni sudah memberi izin untuk mengajakmu pergi tadi, kau dengar sendiri kan?".

"Tapi tidak untuk pergi jauh seperti ini".

Jongin lalu mencari nama halmeoni di contact handphonenya. Karena sedang menyetir dan agar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar apa yang halmeoni katakan. Jongin aktifkan mode speaker di handphone yang berada di dashborad mobilnya yang menempel di holder.

"Halmeoni...",

"Ohh, Jongina. Kenapa?".

"Aku sedikit jauh mengajak Kyungsoo pergi, tidak apa-apa? Jadi mungkin makan malam atau bahkan sampai sedikit larut kita akan pergi".

"Begitu? Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Bersenang-senanglah saja kalian. Hati-hati". Pembicaraan mereka selesai. Kyungsoo tidak percaya apa yang tadi ia dengar. Halmeoni begitu saja memberi izin pada Jongin untuk mengajaknya pergi. Bahkan halmeoni terdengar begitu antusias mendengar cucunya membawa pergi seorang gadis polos bermata bulat.

"Kau dengar? Halmeoni mengijinkan".

"Kenapa halmeoni begitu senang mendengarku pergi denganmu?".

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam lebih perjalanan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai ke tempat yang dituju Jongin. Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tertidur selama diperjalanan. Sebenarnya Jongin kesal Kyungsoo tertidur karena tidak teman untuk mengobrol. Sebenarnya bukan mengobrol, lebih tepatnya bertengkar. Jongin ragu ia akan tahan selama berjam-jam mendengar omelan Kyungsoo karena membawanya pergi jauh. Jadi, Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo tertidur.

"Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai".

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka sebelah matanya. Melihat ada dimana dia sekarang. Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya setelah melihat sekelilingnya.

"Uwaaa...".

Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Danau kecil dengan sebuah paviliun bergaya bagunan pada jaman Jeoson ada di tengah danau itu. Jalan menuju danau, di sampingnya ada banyak terdapat tanaman bunga teratai. Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri jembatan kayu untuk menuju ke paviliun di tengah danau. Jongin berjalan santai di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Lihat dia. Bahkan sekarang dia lupa kalau dia pergi bersamaku. Juga lupa kalau beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengomel padaku arena membawanya kesini", ucap Jongin.

"Kau senang sekarang? Percaya padaku kan? Aku bilang kau akan senang ku ajak kesini".

"Aku tetap kesal padamu".

"Kau cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu". Kyungsoo melirik tajam ke arah Jongin tidak setuju dengan yang Jongin katakan tentangnya.

"Harusnya kau ajak halmeoni jika tahu akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini".

"Halmeoni?".

"Iya. Halmeoni pasti senang melihat ini".

"Kau tidak merasa senang hanya berdua denganku disini?".

"Untuk apa aku senang?".

"Kau benar-benar wanita ajaib. Ada pria yang seperti ini padamu kau tidak sadar?".

"Maksudmu?", tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Nanti kita ajak halmeoni pergi kesini".

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Kyungsoo tidak ingin pulang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk disebuah bangunan kayu beratap jeeami yang ada di teli tempat tanaman teratai berada. Kyungsok menyandarkan tubuh ke kayu yang menjadi tiang bangunan itu. Kedua telinganya sudah menempel earphone. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya, dengan kaki yang menggantung di tepi bangunan kayu itu. Ada dua gelas es teh hijau di dekat mereka, dua dari gelas es teh hijau itu sudah habis. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin pulang. Angin yangbberhembus sesekali menggelitik pipinya. Suara binatang khas musim panas terdengar begitu nyaring. Meski udaranya sedikit panas, tapi Kyungsoo suka. Menikmati alunan lagu Big Baby Driver-Spring I Love You, Kyungsok memejamkan matanya. Jika ada kasur dihadapannya sekarang Kyungsoo akan langsung berbaring. Jongin bangun posisinya. Melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku lapar". Kyungsoo tidak menggubris perkataan Jongin. Jobyin melihay kabel kecil berwarna merah di antara rambut Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekat lalu melepas earphone Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jelas terkejut.

"Hah! Kau membuatku kaget saja. Ada apa?".

"Aku lapar".

"Kenapa kau lapar malah cerita padaku. Jika kau lapar, kau makan".

"Aku tahu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita cari makan".

Kyungsoo awalnya ingin jahil pada Jongin lebih lama dengan terus mengomentari perkataannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tega setelah mendengar suara perut Jongin yang protes ingin segera diisi. Mereka berdua makan di sebuah restoran korea dishes di jalan utama Buyeo. Jongin memesan samgyetang untuk jadi menu makannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memesan satu set menu makan siang, nasi, bulgogi, sup bayam, dan kimchi. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang begitu lahap memakan samgyetang di depannya.

"Kau begitu suka ayam?".

Jingun mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun kareana mulutnya sedang penuh. Setelah mulutnya kosong Jongin baru mengeluarkan apa yang ia ingin katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apapun menu ayam aku suka. I love chicken", ucap Jongin semangat.

"Hanya mendengar orang bertanya seperti itu kau begitu bersemangat?". Jongin tersenyum dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah.

"Lalu kau, kenapa tidak suka ayam?".

"Aku bukan tidak suka, tapi kurang suka".

"Itu sama saja. Buktinya saat makan di rumah kau hanya menyisakan ayamnya saja sedangkan sayurannya kau makan".

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena ayahku seorang penjual daging ayam".

"Ohh, abeonim berjualan daging ayam?".

"Heh? Abeonim? Kau ini seenaknya memanggil ayahku seperti itu. Aku bukan istrimu, aku bukan tunanganmu, bahkan aku bukan kekasihmu", protes Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum mendengar protes dari Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Abeo..-. Maksudku ayahmu menjual daging ayam?".

"Iya, di pasar tempat aku menabrak mobilmu". Jongin mengangguk seolah mengerti apa perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang kau kurang suka ayam, tapi kau membuka restoran ayam".

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin".

"Berhentilah menanyakan segala hal tentangku. Jika kita mengobrol seperti aku seperti akrab denganmu".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin selesai mengisi perut mereka. Hari sudah semakin sore. Waena langit sudah berubah menjadi sedikit orange karena matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di dalam mobil. Jongin tak langsung menyalakan mobilnya begitu mereka masuk.

"Baiklah. Kemana kita sekarang?".

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kemana'?".

"Ya, kita akan kemana lagi?".

"Kemana? Tentu saja kembali pulang".

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?", ujar Jongin dengan nada kecewa.

"Lalu? Lagi pula hari akan mulai gelap".

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang setelah makan malam".

"Heh? Makan malam? Kau baru saja mengisi perutmu".

"Perutku baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir".

Jongin batal untuk kembali pulang setelah makan malam. Kyungsoo terus memaksa untuk pulang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah rest area. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo turun, menawari Kyungsoo ingin membeli apa. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak, Kyungsoo membeli sendiri satu kaleng minuman bersoda lalu kembali ke mobil. Setalah sekian lama mereka duduk di mobil, akhirnya mereka sampai. Jongin tadinya akan langsung mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya, tapi Kyungsoo minta untuk menemui halmeoni terlebih dahulu. Takut halmeoni ingin makan malam. Dalam hati Jongin berkata, 'ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Halmeoni tidak akan merengek meminta makan malam. Juga, pasti halmeoni sudah memesan makanan sebelum mereka berdua sampai ke rumah'. Tapi Jongin turuti, agar Kyungsoo tak mengomel padanya. Kyungsoo sedang membuka pagar, lalu Jongin mendekat.

"Ya! Kau berikan saja kunci pagar itu padaku. Aku akan menjemputmu setiap pagi dan aku anggap hutang pizzamu lunas".

"Tidak perlu terima kasih. Lebih baik aku biarkan saja hutang pizzaku itu", jawab Kyungsoo sambil menjulirkan ujung lidahnya pada Jongin.

Halmeoni masih belum tidur saat mereka tiba. Halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengat suara kunci yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian sudah pulang?", tanya halmeoni.

"Heh? Maksud halmeoni?". Jongin yang baru masuk langsung menjawab pertanyaan halmeoni.

"Dia tidak ingin berdua lebih lama denganku halmeoni". Halmeoni tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungso melirik tajam sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?". Jongin kembali menyela jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin dia ingin lebih lama bersamaku dengan halmeoni dijadikan alasan".

"Ya!".

"Jongina, berhentilah menggoda Kyungsoo. Kau pulang saja Kyungsooya. Besok pagi tidak perlu datang. Datang saja saat makan siang".

Kyungsoo pamit pada halmeoni untuk pulang. Keputusan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu halmeoni lebih dulu ternyata salah. Jongun mengantar Kyungsoo hingga depan pagar.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini". Kyungsoo tak menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Tapi langkah Kyungsoo berhenti saat dia teringat sesuatu. Dia memutar arah langkahnya, kembali menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pagar.

"Oho! Kau baru beberapa langkah pergi sudah rindu padaku. Sampai kau kembali lagi?".

"Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh". Jongin diam menunggu Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Kau! Kau bukankah kau tidak tau jalan? Kau bilang kau tidak tahu jalan di Seoul. Tapi kau bisa membawaku ke Buyeo dengan lancar tanpa bertanya arah?".

"Sudahlah, kau pulang. Sampai bertemu besok, Chikin...". Jongin kembali membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorong Kyungsoo, memaksa Kyungsoo berjalan agar Kyungsoo tak lagi bertanya apa-apa padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait for next chapter reader... **

**Selalu tunggu review kalian reader , apalagi silent readernya..**

**Thank you for read my story, apalagi sampai suka ^^,**

**So, please wait for next chapter... annyeong ~~**

**Kamsahabnida *deep bow***


	6. Like A Dream

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Like A Dream**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo yang dibawa oleh Jongin pergi ke Buyeo begitu menikmati pemandangan disana. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak ingin pulang. Kyungsoo ingin lebih lama diam disana. Jongin yang merasa lapar mengajak Kyungsoo utnuk makan. Kyungsoo menceritakan alasan kenapa dia tidak menyukai ayam._

_Jongin awalnya akan langsung mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya setelah kembali dari Buyeo. Tapi Kyungsoo ingin bertemu halmeoni, takut halemoni marah padanya. Tapi sial, Kyungsoo yang berpikir halmeoni akan marah padanya karena pergi dengan Jongin malah membuat Kyungsoo habis berkata-kata karena Jongin yang menggodanya._

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, kau pulang. Sampai bertemu besok, Chikin...". Jongin kembali membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorong Kyungsoo, memaksa Kyungsoo berjalan agar Kyungsoo tak lagi bertanya apa-apa padanya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu", sahut Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia harus mengambil daging ayam ke pasar. Orang yang biasanya mengantarkan daging ke restoran tidak datang karena istrinya melahirkan. Jadi terpaksa Kyungsoo yang harus mengambilnya sebelum restoran buka.

Jam dinding dengan hiasan huruf E.X.O di tengahnya menunjuk angka 11. Kyungsoo tak juga mengantuk. Padahal tadinya Kyungsoo berniat untuk tidur langsung. Tapi sudah satu jam lebih dia berbaring Kyungsoo belum juga mengantuk. Biasanya jika sedang bosan seperti ini Kyungsoo ke dapur untuk memasak. Tapi ayah dan ibunya sudah tidur, Kyungsoo takut membangunkan mereka. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya berbaring saja di kamarnya.

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, ada sms masuk. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat tahu dari siapa itu. Kamjong. Kim Jongin. Orang yang selalu membuatnya ingin marah tanpa alasan apapun.

'Kau sudah tidur?'

Kali ini Kyungsoo membalas pesan Jongin. Meskipun singkat tapi ini benar-benar pertama kali Kyungsoo membalas pesan Jongin.

'Belum'

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin yang kegirangan langsung menelepon.

"Hallo... bisa bicara dengan Tiffany?".

"Tiffany sudah tidur", jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Lalu aku bicara dengan siapa?".

"Park Bom", jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Park Bom? 2NE1 ? Woww... aku adalah fansmu nuna", kata Jongin antusias.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terus mengobrol hingga larut. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai lupa kalau pagi-pagi sekali dia harus pergi ke pasar. Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan menghindar, mencari alasan apapun untuk berhenti bicara dengan Jongin, kali ini ia tidak lakukan itu. Kyungsoo mengobrol ini dan itu dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat jam dindingnya. Astaga sudah pukul 1, dan Kyungsoo belum juga tidur. Jika ia tertidur setelah ini pasti dia akan telat ke pasar.

"Jongina, maaf. Aku harus menutup teleponnya".

"Kenapa?".

"Pagi-pagi sekali aku harus mengambil daging ayam ke tempat ayahku. Aku takut akan terlambat".

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu".

"Ahh, untuk apa. Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi sendiri".

"Tidak. Aku memaksa. Aku akan ke rumahmu".

Percakapan mereka di telepon selesai. Kyungsoo harus benar-benar memasang telinga lebar-lebae saat tidur. Kyungsoo takut bunyi alarmnya tidak terdengar jika ia tertidur. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak terpejam. Lagi pula dia belum merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Sudah ada suara diluar. Sekarang sudah pukul 4 pagi. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah siap untuk pergi ke pasar. Memang seperti ini yang mereka lakukan setiap hari. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo kasihan. Kyungsoo sudah menyuruh ayahnya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya menjual daging ayam di rumah. Kyungsoo akan bantu menjualnya lewat media online. Tapi ayahnya menolak. Katanya, dia akan sakit jika hanya diam di rumah.

Akhirnya pukul setengah 6 pagi. Berjam-jam Kyungsoo menunggu jamnya bergerak ke antara angka 5 dan 6. Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya. Ada pemandangan luar biasa di depan rumahnya sekarang. Ada Jongin sedang bediri menyandar ke pintu mobilnya.

'Astaga, dia benar-benar datang', ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Aku bilang semalam, aku akan ikut denganmu", jawab Jongin lalu disusul dengan mulut yang menguap karena rasa ngantuknya.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir? Sepertinya kau lebih mengantuk dibanding aku yang tidak tertidur".

"Kau tidak tidur? Kenapa? Ya sudah, kau diam saja di rumah, biar aku yang pergi ke pasar".

"Berhentilah khawatir seperti itu, aneh rasanya kau seperti itu padaku. Lagi pula kau pergi sendiri, kau tidak tahu tempatnya dimana".

"Ya sudah. Masuklah, ada kopi hangat di dalam".

"Ada apa ini? Kau bahkan membelikanku kopi?".

"Ini service dariku".

"Aku tidak ingin akrab denganmu".

"Tidak akan. Aku tetap menjadi orang yang menyebalkan untukmu".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka perlahan matanya yang terpejam. Samar-samar ia lihat seseorang sedang berbaring menghadap pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo coba membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang berbaring di depannya. Dia tersenyum. Orang yang berbaring di depan Kyungsoo tersenyum, tersenyum begitu hangat. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa yang Kyungsoo lihat itu Jongin yang sedang berbaring di depannya. Tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Apa ini mimpi? Tapi kenapa Jongin ada disini? Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak berusaha menghindar seperti biasanya?.

"Permisi... maaf", suara seseorang menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang berbaring di depan Kyungsoo, tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya hilang. Astaga, Kyungsoo tertidur saat sedang menunggu restorannya. Kemudian, sadar saat ada yang mencoba membangunkannya. Ada pelanggan datang dan Kyungsoo tertidur di salah satu meja.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Selamat datang", sapa Kyungsoo dengan kilat setelah bangun dari mimpinya yang aneh.

"Ingin pesan apa?".

"Ayam madu dan ayam pedas manis. Masing-masing satu porsi".

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar".

Kyungsoo dengan sedikit malu karena tertidur saat ada pelanggan datang masuk ke dapur. Menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya. Otaknya terus berpikir. Apa yang tadi Kyungsoo mimpikan? Kenapa ada Jongin dimimpinya?.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ada dia? Lalu kenapa dia berbaring di depanku? Bahkan ia tersenyum? Melakukan...-", Kyungsoo berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil mempraktekan apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat dimimpinya tadi.

"Hah... aku benar-benar sudah gila. Tidak ada angin dan hujan ada dia di dalam mimpiku? Apa yang aku pikirkan?", Kyungsoo melanjutkan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjuk ke angka 6, belum waktunya restoran Kyungsoo untuk tutup. Tapi bagaimana, semua sudah habis. Siang tadi ada anak SMA yang merayakan ulang tahunnya di restoran Kyungsoo dan memesan banyak makanan. Selain karena itu, memang restoran Kyungsoo cukup ramai tadi. Kyungsoo membereskan restoran sendiri hari ini. Baekhyun tak membantu karena dia harus belajar untuk tes melanjutkan studi masternya. Kyungsoo sudah bilang pada halmeoni akan datang terlambat karena harus menutup restorannya dulu. Jadi, Kyungsoo tak perlu terburu-buru.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memasak sup iga dan tumis jagung manis dengan wortel. Tidak ada menu ayam yang Kyungsoo masak. Karena dia membawa ayam pedas manis dari restoran, tapi hanya untuk Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo membawa itu untuk halmeoni, tapi halmeoni bilang biar untuk Jongin saja. Jongin turun dari lantai atas memakai kaos berwarna hitam garis-garis, lengannya ia tarik hingga siku, memakai celana training berwarna abu-abu, dan dengan rambut yang masih basah. Ia langsung menuju meja makan tanpa menganggu Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

"No chicken?", tanya Jongin begitu melihat menu makan malam. Kyungsoo memberikan nasi dan sepiring ayam pedas manis ke depan Jongin. Wajah Jongin seketika berubah sumringah saat melihat Kyungsoo memberinya ayam pedas manis.

"Waaa... chikin chikin memang selalu mengerti aku".

"Itu aku bawa untuk halmeoni. Tapi halmeoni tidak mau".

"Benarkah?".

"Itu Kyungsoo bawa hanya untukmu", timpal halmeoni. Kyungsoo lalu melihat ke arah halmeoni.

"Bukan. Bukan. Aku bawa itu untuk halmeoni. Kau dengar. HAL-MEO-NI", timpal Kyungsoo menekankan kata halmeoni agar Jongin tidak berpikir anh-aneh.

Tapi Jongin tak merespon jawaban Kyungsoo. Dia sudah sibuk dengan piring berisi ayam pedas manisnya. Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur membereskan bekas ia memasak tadi.

"Kyungsooya, tinggalkan itu. Duduklah. Kita makan".

"Tidak halmeoni. Terima kasih. Aku akan makan di rumah saja".

"Ibumu selalu memasak setiap hari?".

"Tidak juga. Jika ibu sempat, ibu akan masak. Karena ibu kadang membantu ayah di pasar hingga sore hari".

"Begitu. Dia pasti pandai memasak sepertimu".

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "eomma tidak bisa memasak halmeoni. Kadang, aku yang mengajarinya memasak".

"Benarkah? Tapi kau pandai memasak dan masakanmu selalu enak. Aku pikir ibumu yang mengajarimu". Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan halmeoni.

Halmeoni dan Jongin selesai dengan makan malam mereka. Kyungsoo pun hampir selesai membereskan semuanya. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo mengambil _sling bag_nya. Berpamitan pada halemoni untuk pulang. Saat sedang berpamitan, Jongin turun dari lantai dua dengan terburu-buru sambil memegang coat panjangnya.

"Tunggu. Aku antar kau pulang".

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"Benar, Kyungsooya. Biar Jongin mengantarmu. Aku pun akan tenang karena kau tidak berjalan sendirian malam-malam seperti ini", cetus halmeoni.

"Dengar apa kata halmeoni. Ayo!". Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo di paksa berjalan dengan Jongin yang mendorong tubuhnya.

"Ya! Aku bilang padamu, aku tidak mau akrab denganmu!".

"Aku tidak berusaha akrab denganmu", jawab Jongin santai, berjalan dengan kedua tangannya dibelakang.

"Tapi kau sekarang mengantarku pulang. Pagi tadi kau ikut denganku ke pasar".

Sambil berjalan Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, "apa sekarang aku tetap menyebalkan?".

"Tentu. Itu sangat jelas dan tidak akan berubah. Kau sangat menyebalkan".

"Selesai".

"Apa yang selesai?", tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Itu artinya kita tidak akrab. Karena aku masih menyebalkan bagimu. Jika aku sudah tidak menyebalkan untukmu, itu barulah akrab".

Kyungsoo tidak mau menanggapi lagi. Karena jika Kyungsoo berkomentar lagi, Jongin akan terus mencari alasan agar semua perkataannya benar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarku memakai mobil? Aneh rasanya melihatmu berjalan seperti ini".

"Agar bisa lebih lama bersamamu".

"Ah... yang benar saja. Jangan memulai untuk bertengkar denganku", ancam Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Karena jika aku mengantarmu memakai mobil akan lebih cepat sampai ke rumahmu".

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Tidak mau menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Mereka akhirnya hampir sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat ada yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Terus mandangi rumahnya. Itu seorang wanita, karena Kyungsoo bisa melihat rambut panjangnya yang di ikat seperti ekor kuda. Tapi siapa? Jika itu tamu ayah atau ibunya, kenapa tidak memencet bel? Dia malah berdiri di depan rumah seperti orang gelisah, ragu apa dia harus masuk atau tidak.

"Siapa itu?", tanya Jongin yang juga melihat ada yang sedang berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia mencari ibu atau ayahku".

Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita itu. Saat Kyungsoo tahu siapa wanita itu. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak percaya siapa yang sedang ia lihat berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo yang mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri wanita yang berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo tak menyusul Kyungsoo. Jongin seketika itu pula menghentikan langkahnya. Dari jauh Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal berbicara pada wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Sooya...", panggil wanita itu berusaha mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mendekatiku. Aku tanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi karena belum mendapat jawaban.

Kyungsoo melihat bayi perempuan kecil yang digendong oleh wanita di hadapannya. Sedang tertidur.

"Ini anakmu?".

"Ohh... ini anakku. Namanya Jemi".

"Apa itu penting untukku sekarang? Amu apa kau datang kesini?"

"Sooya, aku ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu".

"Untuk apa? Kau mau membuat mereka kecewa lagi? Menangisimu seperti dulu?".

Wanita itu adalah Do Yuri. Dia adalah kakak Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Umurnya berbeda 10 tahun dengan Kyungsoo. Dulu saat Yuri, kakaknya kuliah, dia berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang baru saja bercerai dengan istrinya. Ayah dan ibu sangat marah saat tahu Yuri berpacaran denga lelaki itu. Mereka bukan marah karena Yuri yang berpacaran dengannya, tapi karena perilaku Yuri yang berubah. Sejak Yuri berpacaran dengan lelaki itu, Yuri sering pulang larut malam, bahkan tak jarang dia pulang saat hari sudah pagi. Kuliahnya jadi tidak jelas, bahkan Yuri sampai di DO. Suatu hari, kekasih Yuri sedang mengalami masalah keuangan di perusahaannya, Yuri, seorang gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta tanpa berpikir panjang, mengagunkan rumah orang tuanya, kemudian uangnya ia berikan pada kekasihnya. Ibu dan ayahnya marah besar pada apa yang dilakukan Yuri, tapi Yuri tidak terima dengan kemarahan orang tuanya. Yuri yang kesal pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya dan memutus hubungan dengan keluarganya. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya adalah anak tunggal. Di atidak meliki seorang kakak bernama Do Yuri.

"Sooya, izinkan aku bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu, hmm".

"Kau setenang itu mengatakan ini? Ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu?".

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah padaku, tapi izinkan aku masuk. Atau paling tidak biarkan Jemi di dalam. Aku takut dia sakit karena dingin".

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat dan dengar sekarang. Kau memohon padaku?"

"Sooya..", panggil Yuri denga suara lirih.

Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Dihatinya Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya kakaknya sekarang sedang memohon padanya. Dulu, Kyungsoo meohon pada kakaknya untuk jangan pergi dan meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibunya, kakaknya tidak mendengarkan. Yuri malah mengatakan Kyungsoo bukanlah adiknya. Jelas, sekarang saat kakaknya kembali muncul dan memohon pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo benar-benar marah. Terlebih setelah Yuri pergi, Yuri tidak pernah sama sekali memberi kabar pada keluarganya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya, biarkan dia masuk. Di luar dingin, kau lihat bayi itu, dia bisa sakit. Kalian bicaralah di dalam, tidak enak di dengar orang-orang jika kau marah-marah di luar seperti ini", bujuk Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membiarkan kakaknya masuk bersama bayinya. Jongin menunggu di luar. Ini masalah keluarga mereka. Jongin tidak mau ikut campur jika Kyungsoo tidak meminta bantuannya. Jongin masih menunggu Kyungsoo. Sudah setengah jam lebih Jongin berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Bersandar di tembok pagar, sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _coat_nya. Dari luar Jongin bisa mendengar suara tangisan ibu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang berteriak karena marah. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo keluar. menundukkan kepala sambil terisak. Jongin bisa lihat air mata Kyungsoo yang jatuh. Denga ragu Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Chikin...".

"Kau masih belum pulang?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Belum. Kau mau jalan-jalan?". Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia langsung melangkah. Jongin mengikutinya.

Mereka diam di tempat bermain yang ada di halaman sekolah SD. Kyungsoo masih diam sambil sesekali terisak. Jongin masih belum ingin bertanya apapun. Dia hanya menunggu sampai Kyungsoo mau bicara.

"Maaf, kau harus melihat itu tadi".

"Eyy... kenapa meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku".

"Dia kakakku...".

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Sebenarnya ada yang aneh Kyungsoo rasakan. Begitu saja Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang hal ini pada Jongin. Bahkan Baekhyun teman baiknya saja tidak tahu tentang masalah ini sedetail yang Jongin dengar dari Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau pikirkan itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh teman bicara sekarang ini, dan yang ada bersama Kyungsoo sekarang adalah Jongin. Jadi Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada Jongin. Jongin dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangan Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Sesekali Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo, agar Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait for next chapter reader... sorry for late update *deep bow***

**Selalu menunggu review kalian reader , apalagi silent readernya..**

**Thank you for read my story, apalagi sampai suka ^^,**

**So, please wait for next chapter... annyeong ~~**

**Kamsahabnida *deep bow***


	7. Dreams Come True?

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Dreams Come True?**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur setelah kembali dari Buyeo. Padahal besok, pagi-pagi sekali ia harus pergi mengambil daging ayam untuk di restoran. Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Jongin. Jongin menelepon Kyungsoo. Mereka berbicara ditelepon hingga larut malam. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka di telepon karena Kyungsoo takut telat untuk ke pasar pagi nanti. Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya ke pasar._

_Kyungsoo meulai merasa aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin muncul di dalam mimpinya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo pergi rumah halmeoni untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah selai Kyungsoo pulang ditemani Jongin._

_Kyungsoo kembali bertemu kakaknya yang sudah 10 tahun pergi. Kakaknya datang menemui lagi keluarganya dengan membawa seorang bayi perempuan bersamanya. Kyungsoo yang marah melarang kakaknya untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi akhirya Kyungsoo mengijinkan kakaknya bertemu ayah dan ibunya. Kyungsoo yang menangis pergi ke sebuah sekolah SD bersama Jongin. Jongin menemani Kyungsoo yang menangis di pelukannya._

.

.

.

.

"Menangislah, menangislah sampai kau tenang. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya".

Kyungsoo menangis semakin kencang. Antara nyaman, bingung, dan malu Kyungsoo rasakan. Kenapa dia sekarang menangis di pelukan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo biarkan tubuhnya didekap erat oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh seseorang di sampingnya saat ini. Masalah Jongin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya akan ia bahas nanti, setelah Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang.

Kyungsoo sudah berhenti menangis. Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan kecil. Kyungso mendorong ayunan itu agar bergerak menggunakan kakinya. Jongin masih bersama Kyungsoo, duduk di ayunan yang sama di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau mau sampai kapan diam disini?".

"Kau pulanglah. Aku masih ingin disini".

"Kau benar-benar jahat, chikin. Setelah menggunakan aku sebagai tempatmu menangis, sekarang kau mengusirku?".

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu sekarang. Aku tidak mengusir, aku hanya menyuruhmu pulang".

"Itu sama saja. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul 11 lebih, halmeoni pasti sudah tidur. Aku takut jika harus membangunkannya dan minta dibukakan pintu".

Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisinya. Jongin langsung menahan Kyungsoo dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Kau bilang takut mengganggu halmeoni. Aku antar kau pulang sampai masuk ke dalam rumah".

"Aku diantar seorang wanita?".

"Ya! Kim Jongin!", ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi. Lalu Kyungsoo menurunkan lagi nada bicaranya.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berteriak padamu. Bangunlah dan ayo kita pulang".

Seperti takut pada halmeoni, Jongin menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo. Mereka sampai di rumah Jongin. Halmeoni benar sudah tidur, lampu tengah sudah dimatikan. Dengan hati-hati Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah. Meskipun tetap suara 'beep' dari pintu setelah password ditekan itu lebih nyaring dari suara langkah Jongin dan halmeoni pasti tahu kalau Jongin baru pulang dengan mendengar suara 'beep' dari pintu. Jongin yang sudah menaiki beberapa tangga menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di tangga menuju rumahnya. Jongin kembali turun. Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kaca rumahnya, tapi Kyungsoo tak juga melihat ke arahnya. Jongin lalu menelepon Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa lagi?".

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?". Kyungsoo lalu membalikan kepalanya melihat ke arah Jongin yang sedang berdiri meneleponnya di pintu.

Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu membuka lagi pintu. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tangga tempat ia tadi. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?".

"Kau ini aneh. Aku mengantarmu pulang, lalu kau mengantarku, dan nanti aku harus mengantarmu lagi? Begitu?". Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?". Kyungsoo melirik.

"Setelah tadi kau melihat aku marah pada eonniku, lalu aku menangis kau pikir aku tidak apa-apa?".

"Aku kira hidupmu baik-baik saja".

"Hidupku memang baik-baik saja".

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum?".

"Lalu? Aku harus kembali menangis? Aku tidak ingin membuang air mataku begitu saja".

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Duduk di sini sampai kau mati kedinginan atau masuk ke dalam minum late bersamaku?".

"Kenapa harus bersamamu?".

"Ini rumahku...", protes Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Ini rumah halmeoni", sahut Kyungsoo lalu mengeluaekan ujung lidahnya mengejek Jongin.

"Baiklah... baiklah. Ini rumah halmeoni. Jadi, ayo masuk". Jongin lalu bangun dan berjalan masuk. Kyungsoo menyusulnya di belakang.

Kali ini Jongin yang berada di dapur. Membuat dua gelas kopi late, untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa besar di ruang tengah yang menghadap ke taman di depan rumah. Pandangan Kyungsoo kosong. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin pulang, melihat kakaknya. Kyungsoo bukan marah, sudah sejak lama Kyungsoo memaafkan kakaknya dan ingin kakaknya datang menemui Kyungsoo, ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, Kyungsoo kasihan pada kakaknya. Kakaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah membuat masalah. Membuat ayah dan ibunya harus bersusah payah mencari pinjaman untuk membayar rumah mereka. Kyungsoo hampir harus berhenti sekolah karena hal ini. Kakaknya, melakukan itu semua. Tapi sekarang, dia kembali datang menemui mereka. Seperti orang yang benar-benar kesepian. Tidak bahagia. Kyungsoo benci itu. untuk apa dia pergi setelah membuat keluarganya susah tapi tidak hidup bahagia.

Jongin membawa dua gelas kopi late di tangannya. Dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, seperti merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak bereaksi. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa aneh dengan dirinya hari ini. Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun saat Jongin memeluknya tadi saat menangis. Kemudian sekarang, Jongin menggenggam tangannya. Kyungsoo pun tidak ingin protes dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan sekarang. Benar-benar aneh. Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Tapi jika kau masih tetap ingin berpikir, pikirkanlah wajah tampanku ini". Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Kau lebih manis jika tersenyum seperti ini".

"Berhentilah bicara hal aneh".

Jongin mengambil mp3 player miliknya. Memasangkan sebelah earphone ke telinga Kyungsoo dan sebelah earphone lainnya Jongin pakai di telinganya. Jongin lalu memutar lagu Baby Don't Cry milik EXO. Sekarang mereka berdua larut dalam suasana malam. Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tidak ingin semuanya berhenti. Jongin, akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo tanpa mendapat omelan seperti biasanya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak Jongin. Jongin masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Jongin berharap malam ini lebih lama. Agar Jongin bisa seperti ini dengan Kyungsoo lebih lama.

Entah sejak kapan, Jongin tidak tahu pasti. Sejak Jongin datang ke restorannya saat sudah tutup? Atau saat dia meminjam uang untuk membeli kopi? Jongin tidak tahu pasti. Hanya saja sejak Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin merasa ingin selalu berada dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Di Amerika, banyak wanita yang bilang mereka menyukai Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo, entah ada apa dalam diri Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin ingin selalu melihat wajahnya. Tidak masalah bagi Jongin ia harus mendapatkan omelan Kyungsoo. Asalkan dia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menyapa. Halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat dapur masih sepi. Apa Kyungsoo belum datang? Begitu pikir halmeoni. Senyum lebar halmeoni muncul saat melihat siapa yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Saling berpegangan tangan, kepala sang gadis bersandar di pundak sang pria. Seperti di film-film. Halmeoni dengan cepat kembali ke kamarnya mengambil handphonenya dan mengabadikan momen terlangka yang ia lihat. Beberapa kali halmeoni mengambil gambar Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Halmeoni benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Setelah puas dengan hasil jepretannya, halmeoni berpura-pura terkejut melihat mereka seperti itu.

"Jongina, bangunlah. Apa yang kau lakukan?".

Tapi yang mendengar suara halmeoni bukan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengucek-ucek matanya terkejut bukan main saat melihat halmeoni ada di depannya. Selain karena halmeoni, Kyungsoo terkejut dengan posisinya yang terbangun dari pundak Jongin.

"Ha...ha..hall...halmeoni".

"Kalian berdua tidur disini semalaman?".

"Maafkan aku halmeoni... aa..aa..aku".

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa", halmeoni tak berhenti tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin terbangun mendengar suara halmeoni dan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin dengan suara serak karena baru saja bangun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jongina. Kau pasti mimpi indah semalam, hmm?", halmeoni menggoda Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo mulai memerah karena malu. Dengan segera Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, yang terpenting Kyungsoo pergi dari depan halmeoni dan Jongin yang bisa dipastikan akan segera menyusul membuatnya malu.

Kyungsoo langsung menyiapkan sarapan untuk halmeoni. Pipi Kyungsoo terus terasa panas dan seperti terus memerah. Kyungsoo menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa bisa tertidur seperti itu pada Jongin. Lalu, tangan ini. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya diam saja saat dia memegangnya?".

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara sendiri. Kyungsoo masih belum menyadari Jongin sudah ada di belakang sekarang.

"Apa yang lakukan?". Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara Jongin.

"Ya!".

"Kau sedang mengomel pada dirimu sendiri?".

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepatlah duduk. Sarapan sudah siap".

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin di dapur. Jongin menyusul langkah Kyungsoo. Menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo, ia langsung duduk di meja makan. Menunggu halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya.

"Halmeoni, aku akan pulang sekarang. Biarkan saja dapur dan piring-piring kotornya, sebelum ke restoran aku akan kesini untuk membereskan semuanya".

Kyungsoo baru membungkukkan tubuhnya berpamitan pada halmeoni. Jongin bangun dari kursinya. Lagi-lagi Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo dengan mendorong punggungnya. Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Setelah Kyungsoo duduk, buru-buru Jongin lembali ke tempatnya. Lalu Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tidak kabur. Kyungsoo, kali ini dia tidak diam saja seperti semalam. Kyungsoo sudah kembali. Dia berontak. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Duduk yang tenang dan makanlah".

"Aku harus pulang".

"Jika kau makan sekarang kau akan cepat untuk pulang".

"Tapi... tanganmu-".

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika tanganku kau pegang seperti ini!".

Jongin lalu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyuman pada Kyungsoo.

"Ohh... halmeoni, pagi ini begitu indah", ucap Jongin sambil menyuap mulutnya dengan satu sendok penuh nasi. Halmeoni hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin yang begitu senang hari ini.

Mereka selesai sarapan. Kyungsoo yang berniat akan membereskan dapur dan semuanya saat akan ke restoran, akhirnya batal ia lakukan. Karena tadi Jongin menahannya untuk ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Setelah semuanya beres, Kyungsoo kembali berpamitan pada halmeoni. Kali ini tidak ada yang menahannya tapi ada yang mengikutinya. Ya, Kim Jongin. Dia semakin seperti anak anjing yang terus mengikuti pemiliknya.

"Ya! Pulanglah. Untuk apa mengikutiku?", Kyungsoo bicara pada Jongin yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku sedang dalam tugas. Sudah jalan saja".

"Tugas? tugas apa?".

"Tugas menjagamu".

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Kau!". Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo, sekarang mereka berjalan berdampingan. Jongin bisa lihat ada rasa cemas di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?".

"Hoo... aku baik-baik saja".

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat cemas.

"Kyungsooya".

"Pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku". Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkab ragu. Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih belum mau melihat Yuri, kakaknya.

"Aku hari ini tidak ada kuliah. Jika kau butuh teman hubungi aku, hmm", ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin pergi setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tak kembali keluar.

Yuri sedang berada di ruang tengah, menggendong anaknya, Jemi, sambil memegang botol kecil berisi susu yang sedang Jemi minum. Kyungsoo begitu saja melewati Yuri. Ayah dan ibunya sudah pergi ke pasar pastinya, karena rumah sudah sepi dan hanya ada Yuri saja.

"Maafkan aku", ucap Yuri begitu melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak di depan kamarnya. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Kyungsoo malas membuka restoran dan Kyungsoo malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo masih merasa kesal pada kakaknya. Kyungsoo ingin berdiam diri di kamarnya, tapi di rumah ada Yuri. Kyungsoo tidak mau terjebak dalam suasana canggung antara adik dan kakak yang baru bertemu setelah 10 tahun berpisah. Jadi, Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi ke restoran.

Baekhyun datang ke restoran setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi kemarin. Belakangan ini Baekhyun memang sedang sibuk. Mengurusi studi masternya. Jadi, Kyungsoo jarang bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Lalu sekarang kakakmu ada di rumah?". Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meneleponku? Setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu semalam".

"Aku bersama Jongin", jawab Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

"Heh? Siapa? Jongin?".

"Kau bersama Jongin semalam?".

Kyungsoo menggigit ujung bibirnya. Kyungsoo berniat tidak akan menceritakan bagian itu pada Baekhyun. Tapi, mulutnya, mulutnya terlalu jujur. Tidak bisa menahan untuk menyembunyikan ini sebentar saja. Kyungsok akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Benar-benar semuanya pada Baekhyun tanpa terlewat satu pun. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau? Bersama, Jongin? Wow... daebak". Seperti ini reaksi Baekhyun, persis seperti apa yang Kyungsoo bayangkan. Berikutnya Baekhyun pasti mengorek hal detail apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dengan Jongin.

"Lalu kau?", Baekhyun mempouting bibirnya mempraktekan seseorang yang sedang ciuman.

"Ya!", Kyungsoo memukul lengan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak", protes Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup restoran lebih cepat. Kyungsoo ingin pergi, entah kemana, yang penting ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Kyungsoo sedang mengunci pintu restoran. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya. Itu Jongin.

"Ya! Ada apa?".

"Ikut aku".

"Kemana?". Jongin belum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah duduk di dalam mobil dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa hobimu membawa orang lain pergi seperti ini?".

"Jika orang itu kau, aku akan jawab iya".

Kyungsoo yang bingung terus bertanya pada Jongin mau kemana mereka. Tapi Jongin tak juga menjawab. Sampai Kyungsoo melihat papan penunjuk jalan bertuliskan 'Buyeo 144 km'.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Buyeo? Kau bawa aku lagi kesana?".

"Hmmm".

"Tapi ini sudah sore, kita akan sampai saat gelap".

"Tidak apa-apa".

"Kau kenapa membawaku kesana lagi?".

"Karena aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum".

Mereka sampai di Buyeo. Mereka kembali datang ke tempat yang sebelumnya pernah mereka datangi, Seodong Park. Meskipun sudah malam, Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat indahnya pemandangan sama seperti saat siang hari. Mereka diam di paviliun yang berada di tengah danau. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tenang. Kyungsoo selalu suka tempat ini. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, akhirnya Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apa aku harus membawamu ke tempat sejauh ini hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum?".

"Terima kasih".

"Jika kau berterima kasih, ada yang harus kau lakukan...".

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Kyungsoo mau menanyakan apa yangbharus dia lakukan pada Jongin. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Apa yang ia lakukan? Sebelah tangan Jongin merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo sebelah tangannya memegang leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berhenti melakukan ini. Perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal. Jongin masih melakukan itu. Kenapa tiap detik berlalu begitu lama. Kyungsoo membiarkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

**Wait for next chapter reader... sorry for late update *deep bow*. Sepertinya next chapter juga sedikit agak lama update, jeongmal jeongmal mianhae ^^,**

**Selalu menunggu review kalian reader , apalagi silent readernya..**

**Thank you for read my story, apalagi sampai suka ^^,**

**So, please wait for next chapter... annyeong ~~**

**Kamsahabnida *deep bow***


	8. You And Me

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**You And Me**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin pulang, karena takut harus membangun halmeoni yang sudah tidur. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin pulang karena dia belum mau untuk bertemu Yuri, kakaknya, memilih diam di rumah halmeoni ditemani Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Dengan posisi kepalanya bersandar di pundak Jongin dan tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya. Halmeoni yang melihat mereka seperti itu, diam-diam mengambil beberapa gambar._

_Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang terjadi di rumahnya pada Baekhyun. Tentang kakaknya yang datang dengan seorang bayi perempuan, juga tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak pulang dan tidur di rumah halmeoni. Baekhyun tentu berpikir Kyungsoo melakukan hal-hal aneh._

_Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke Buyeo lagi. Jongin tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terus bersedih. Sampai, Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo di paviliun di tengah danau. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya bisa diam. Kyungsoo ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauh. Tapi, hati Kyungsoo melarangnya untuk melakukan itu._

.

.

.

.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berhenti melakukan ini. Perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal. Jongin masih melakukan itu. Kenapa tiap detik berlalu begitu lama. Kyungsoo membiarkan semuanya.

'Sudah berapa lama ini? 5 detik? 10 detik? Atau satu menit? Kenapa terasa lama sekali?', ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Bibir Jongin berhenti menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mematung di depannya.

"Bernapaslah, dan buka matamu".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia sedang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri sekarang. Demi tuhan, jantung Kyungsoo sekarang berdebar begitu kencang. Jongin lalu mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo pasti terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kemudian setelah itu akan kembali menjadi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang asli. Kyungsoo yang akan mengomel padanya. Kyungsoo masih diam, belum bereaksi apapun.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Membuatmu tenang", jawab Jongin masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tenang? Kau pikir aku akan tenang setelah ini?".

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti kemarin".

"Dasar kau ini!".

"Kau tidak akan marah padaku?".

"Aku ingin. Tapi..."

"Kau senang aku menciumu?"

"Ya! Kim Jongin!", Kyungsoo berusaha mengomel tapi tidak bisa.

Kyungsoo ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo melihat wajah Jongin sekarang dan mengomelinya seperti biasa. Orang yang berani menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tanpa kata-kata romantis atau semacamnya. Selain itu, itu ciuman pertama Kyungsoo. Sekarang pipinya memerah. Kyungsoo tidak mau perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang, seperti ada ribuan kembang api meletup-letup di dadanya. Kyungsoo harus menyembunyikan ini. Jika Jongin tahu ini ciuman pertamanya, semua yang ia rasakan bisa rusak karena Jongin meledeknya yang seperti orang bodoh karena baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan pulang Kyungsoo menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sedangkan Jongin, terlihat begitu bahagia. Kyungsoo turun dari mobil, juga tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jongin menunggu sampai Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pagarnya, membalikkan badannya menatap Jongin.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin.

"Kau, tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku?".

"Mengatakan apa?".

"Uhm... ya... apapun". Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo kembali berdebar kencang. Sebenarnya sejak tadi detak jantung Kyungsoo belu kembali normal. Jongin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang tubuhnya sejajar dengan Kyungsoo. Jingin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Saranghae", ucap Jongin singkat. Lalu Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mematung karena apa yang dilakukan Jongin yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Pulanglah". Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Semburat senyum muncul di wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mencoba kembali mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak kunjung pulih. Kyungsoo menggigit ujung bibirnya, memegang dadanya dan membayang apa yang dilakukan Jongin tadi, juga saat di Buyeo.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku seperti ini? Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar seperti ini?".

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Jongin malah senang bukan main. Jongin menunggu halmeoni membukakan pintu untuknya sambil terus tersenyum. Halmeoni yang melihat Jongin seperti itu jelas heran.

"Oh halmeoni... kenapa langit begitu banyak bintang?", ucap Jongin berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Halmeoni melihat keluar. Mencoba memeriksa apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Bintang? Aku tak melihat bintang sama sekali. Atau mataku yang sudah mulai tak beres?", ujar halmeoni lalu mengecek kacamatanya.

Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang larut dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo, meski terus tidak percaya, dia tetap tersenyum begitu bahagia memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Jongin pun sama. Saat ini apa yang mereka lihat begitu indah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo datang ke rumah halmeoni lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah halmeoni dan bertemu Jongin. Rumah halmeoni masih sepi saat Kyungsoo datang. Sepertinya halneoni belum bangun. Kyungsoo melihat ke lantai dua, sepertinya Jongin juga belum bangun. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jongin. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo dibuat kaget saat membuka pintu Jongin sudah berdiri msnunggunya. Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh karena kaget. Kyungsoo yang sempat berteriak langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ya! Kau gila! Membuatku kaget saja!", kata Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik sambil memukul dada Jongin. Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Morning. Oho... kau datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk melihatku? Kau rindu padaku?".

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali!".

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke kamarku begitu kau sampai?".

Kyungsoo buru-buru kemvali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Jika terus mendengarkan ucapan Jongin wajahnya bisa terlihat seperti tomat, memerah karena malu. Jongin lalu menyusul Kyungsoo ke bawah. Jongin sudah tahu jika Kyungsoo akan datang lebih awal. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong sayuran. Jongin merangul pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Jika halmeoni lihat bagaimana?".

"Biarkan saja. Aku yakin halmeoni akan baik-baik saja".

"Lepaskan!".

Jongin mengalah. Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku bantu kau memasak".

"Tidak perlu".

"Ayolah. Aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi agar bisa membantumu memasak".

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang merengek padanya.

"Baiklah. Kau potong ini semua".

Halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Halmeoni kembali masuk, tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Biar halmeoni menunggu di kamar sampai mereka selesai memasak dan memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

"Ya! Jangan!".

"Kau selalu melarangku. Melakukan sesuatu", protes Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku larang kau masukkan coklat ke dalam nasi". Jongin tertawa. Sejak tadi Jongin yang ada di dapur hanya menggoda Kyungsoo. Ingin menambahkan saus tomat dalam sup bayam. Sekarang ingin menambahkan coklat dalam nasi. Tentu saja Kyungsoo melarang.

"Kyungsooya, tak bisakah kau memanggilku sedikit lebih manis?".

"Maksudmu?".

"Coba kau panggil aku oppa. O-PP-A". Kyungsoo yang sedang mencicipi sup bayam buatannya langsung terbatuk mendengar ucapan Jongin. Lalu disusul dengan suara tertawa.

"Heh? Oppa? Umurmu saja lebih muda dariku. Lalu aku harus memanggilmu oppa?"

"Kau benar-benar jahat. Memanggilku dengan namaku saja kau jarang lakukan". Jongin kembali berulah dengan mengambil gula dan ingin menambahkannya ke dalam sup.

"Ya!".

"Benarkan apa kataku. Kau selalu memanggilku begitu".

"Kau ini. Seperti anak SD saja. Baiklah. Baiklah. Jongina... jangan lakukan itu, hmm", ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ahh... baiklah", jawab Jongin dengan nada yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Sarapan sudah siap. Di meja makan sudah ada dua mangkuk sup bayam dengan ayam dan kimchi. Jongin sudah duduk di kursinya. Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar halmeoni untuk memanggil halmeoni. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar halmeoni.

"Halmeoni, sarapan sudah siap", panggil Kyungsoo. Halmeoni yang sudah siap sejak tadi langsung menyahut panggilan Kyungsoo dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohh, Jongin sudah turun tanpa harus dipanggil", kata halmeoni.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "ohh... halmeoni aku memban-".

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin sehingga Jongin berhenti bicara. Jongin tentu saja protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Ah... ah... ah...", protes Jongin sambil melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sambil tertawa kaku, Kyungsoo berpura-pura bertanya pada Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?".

"Ada harimau menginjak kakiku". Halmeoni hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Sudah, sudah. Kyungsooya, duduklah", ajak halmeoni.

"Terima kasih, halmeoni. Aku akan langsung ke restoran saja. Biarkan saja piring kotornya. Biar aku cuci siang nanti". Kyungsoo lalu pamit.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam di rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo mendengar dari luar rumahnya ada keributan di dalam rumahnya. Buru-buru Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat Kyungsoo masuk, ia melihat ibunya sedang menangis, ayahnya sedang berteriak menbentak Yuri, kakaknya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?".

"Eonnimu...", jawab ibunya terisak.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kyungsoo kesal. Yuri hanya diam, tertunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan?", sekarang Kyungsoo berteriak karena kesal.

"Maafkan aku", jawab Yuri.

"Maaf? Kau membuat masalah lagi?".

"Eonnimu, melakukan itu lagi. Sekarang restoranmu?".

"Apa? Restoranku?".

"Eonnimu, mengagunkan restoranmu untuk meminjam uang di bank", jelas ayahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Yuri.

"Kau. Setelah dulu kau seperti ini pada ayah dan ibu lalu sekarang aku?".

"Maafkan aku Sooya. Aku takut. Donghae bilang dia akan mencelakai Jemi jika aku tidak memberikan uang padanya". Yuri berlutut sambil meegangi tangan Kyungsoo.

"Takut? Kenapa tidak sejak lama kau tinggalkan dia? Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini bahkan pada adikmu sendiri! Kau tahu bagaimana usahaku untuk membuka restoran itu? Lalu sekarang hilang begitu saja karenamu? Sekarang kau hanya meminta maaf?". Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku Sooya".

"Apa kau pantas disebut sebagai seorang kakak? Untuk apa kau datang kembali jika hanya ini yang kau lakukan! Kenapa tidak sejak awal kau pergi tinggalkan suamimu yang sama sekali tidak membuatmu bahagia!", bentak Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari rumah dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh.

Kyungsoo pergi ke taman bermain di sekolah SD tempat biasa ia berdiam diri. Hati Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang marah. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir kakaknya tega melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya. Lalu ia telepon Jongin.

"Hallo chikin... ada apa? Kau sudah rindu padaku lagi?".

"Jongina...", panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara serak karena menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?".

"Kau bisa menemaniku?". Jongin semakin jelas bisa mendengar suara tangis Kyungsoo.

"Kau dimana?".

Jongin langsung pergi menemui Kyungsoo. Jongin sampai di tempat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ayunan kecil sambil menangis. Jongin perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?".

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?". Kyungsoo lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Jongin tak berkomentar. Ia berdiri lalu memeluk kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Menangislah yang kencang jika itu menbuatmu lebih tenang".

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Kyungsoo terisak.

"Nanti kita pikirkan. Sekarang kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya".

Kyungsoo mulai berhenti menangis meski sesekali Jongin masih mendengar Kyungsoo terisak. Jongin yang sedang duduk di ujung seluncuran menatap Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di ayunan kecil. Jongin lalu turun dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu kembali berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya, apa kita harus pergi ke Buyeo lagi?".

"Tidak. Terlalu jauh".

"Atau aku menyanyi untukmu?.

"Jangan. Suaramu jelek".

"Eyy... kau belum pernah mendengarku bernyanyi bagaimana kau bilang suaraku jelek".

Jongin mulai bernyanyi lagu serial kartun Pororo dengan suara yang menurutnya bagus sambil menari-nari dengan gerakan aneh. Kyungsoo yang melihat mulai tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Ya! Kau merusak lagunya".

"Biarkan saja. Asalkan kau tersenyum". Jongin melanjutkan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan aneh lalu mengajak Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakannya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. Lalu Jongin memegang wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadi tertawa lalu diam dan siap protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Ya! Ap-". Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Kyungsoo agar tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Karena Jongin tahu Kyungsoo akan marah.

"Berhentilah marah-marah padaku. Aku senang kau meneleponku saat kau sedang seperti ini". Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis pada orang lain. Menangislah padaku. Aku siap menari dan bernyanyi untukmu". Senyum Kyungsoo muncul. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Oho... kau sudah tidak malu-malu seperti ini padaku?".

"Berhentilah berkomentar".

"Baiklah", sahut Jongin tersenyum sambil memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong ̴ ^^,/**

**Mian kelamaan update yeoreobun... ini pun curi-curi waktu untuk update,**

**Next chapter kembali ditunggu ya, dan sepertinya sedikit agak lama juga karena kerjaan belum beres, doakan semoga kerjaannya beres malam ini jadi besok bisa update seperti biasa lagi,**

**Maafkan... *deep bow***

**Thank you thank you... ^^,**

**I'll always waiting you review yeoreobun... ^^, apalagi silent readernya**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	9. And I Need You Most

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 9**

**And I Need You Most**

**(Bacanya sambil denger lagu Hey-And I Need You Most deh chingu... ^^,)**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari Buyeo, menunggu Jongin mengatakan sesuatu setelah Jongin menciumnya. Karena sejak tadi Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Kyungsoo perlu kejelasan tentang ciuman yang Jongin berikan. Jongin lalu mengatakan kalau dia sayang pada Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo setelah kejadian di-Buyeo-yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, datang ke rumah halmeoni lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kyungsoo yang baru sampai langsung menuju kamar Jongin dan berniat membangunkan Jongin. Tapi, ternyata Jongin sudah bangun. Jongin ikut membantu Kyungsoo memasak untuk sarapan. Halmeoni yang baru keluar dari kamarnya melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdua di dapur, kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin._

_Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk halmeoni dan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengar dari luar rumah suara ibunya yang menangis dan ayahnya yang membentak seseorang. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata, Yuri, kakaknya kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu ia lakukan. Yuri, mengagunkan sesuatu. Kali ini restoran milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tahu marah pada kakaknya._

_Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke taman bermain di sekolah SD tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya. Jongin yang mendegar Kyungsoo menangis saat meneleponnya segera pergi menemui Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih diam di tempat yang sama. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka diam di taman bermain itu. Hanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kalaupun ada, hanya pembicaraan kecil saja. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin menikmati itu. Diam. Hening. Hembusan angin malam menemani mereka. Telinga kanan Kyungsoo terpasang earphone, dan earphone lainnya menempel di telinga kiri Jongin. Lagu Hey-And I Need You Most memanjakan telinga mereka. Hanya lagu ini yang mereka dengar sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak dingin?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak".

"Kyungsooya...", panggil Jongin pelan sambil menatap gadis bermata bulat di sampingnya.

"Hmmm...", sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak", Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci yang diberikan halmeoni. Lalu Kyungsoo berikan pada Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak takut halmeoni akan marah?".

"Lalu aku harus selalu mengantarmu pulang setiap kau pulang malam dan halmeoni sudah tidur? Memangnya aku penjaga rumahmu?".

"Ahh... kau benar. Tapi benar tidak apa-apa?".

"Nanti aku yang bicara pada halmeoni".

"Terima kasih".

"Ohh...".

"Kau akan pulang?", tanya Jongin.

"Hmmm".

"Kau yakin? Tidak apa-apa?".

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak seperti wanita lain yang akan terus menangis dan menghindari masalah", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundah pundak Jongin yang ia rangkul.

"Kau benar-benar tipeku", ucap Jongin sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Sayangnya kau bukan tipeku".

"Aku? Bukan tipemu? Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja saat aku...", ucap Jongin lalu mepouting bibirnya mempraktekan ia mencium Kyungsoo.

"Aisshhh... kau ini. Jangan membuatku jadi malas melihat wajahmu".

"Ohh... berarti kau sekarang begitu senang melihat wajahku?".

"Ya!". Jongin hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo karena digoda olehnya.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak langsung masuk. Kyungsoo menatap ke arah rumahnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu perlahan membuangnya.

"Kau yakin? Atau kau tidur di rumahku saja lagi".

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Kau pulanglah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini".

"Aku ingin melihatmu masuk, baru aku akan pergi".

"Kau ini. Mau seperti pemeran utama pria dalam drama?".

"Eyy... biarkanlah aku berperilaku seperti pria romantis".

"Jangan. Jangan lakukan itu, tidak cocok denganmu. Sudahlah kau pulang".

"Aku menunggumu masuk". Kyungsoo tak berkomentar lagi, karena jika dia berkomentar tidak akan pernah selesai. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan hati yang berdebar.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Lampu ruang tengah masih menyala. Berarti masih ada orang yang terjaga. Yuri, kakak Kyungsoo masih duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Duduk sendiri. Termenung. Kyungsoo bisa menebak apa yang sedang kakaknya pikirkan sekarang. Suaminya, Lee Donghae, yang ternyata tidak membuatnya bahagia. Bagaimana hidupnya dengan putri kecilnya. Lalu, tentang restoran Kyungsoo. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yuri yang melihat Kyungsoo masuk hanya menatap punggung adiknya. Perlahan Yuri berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Dengan ragu ia mengutuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Sooya, boleh aku masuk?", tanya Yuri pelan. Kyungsoo lalu membuka pintunya. Pintunya dibuka hanya sampai setengah tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat.

"Ada apa?".

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu". Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintunya. Lalu keluar lagi sudah memakai coat panjang.

"Jangan bicara disini". Wajah Yuri seketika berubah saat mendengar Kyungsoo mengajaknya keluar untuk bicara. Yuri pun mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah kedai jajanan pinggir jalan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dimeja sudah ada sebotol soju dan dua gelas soju, juga sepiring tteokbeokki. Kyungsoo mulai menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya. Kyungsoo belum mulai bicara. Yuti pun tidak bicara, menunggu sampai Kyungsoo mengijinkannya untuk bicara. Setwlah meneguk segelas soju, Kyungsoo mulai berbicara.

"Bicaralah".

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini padamu. Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan. Aku berjanji akan segera membayar ke bank. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk membayar itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang bersama Jemi. Aku takut jika Donghae akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengambil Jemi dariku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf", jelas Yuri yang mulai menangis.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Menatap kakaknya yang sedang menangis di depannya. Kyungsoo mengisi gelas milik kakaknya dengan soju.

"Minumlah. Ini akan sedikit membuatmu lebih tenang". Yuri lalu meneguk soju yang dituangkan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan twntang restoranku. Jalani saja hidupmu. Jika mau kau bisa membantuku di restoran. Selain itu, berpisahlah dengan pria itu. Jangan memaksakan segalanya. Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah behagia dwngannya, tapi kau tetap bersamanya sampai saat ini. Jangan kau sia-siakan hidupmu dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan dia".

"Sooya...".

"Sudahlah. Aku masih merasa canggung untuk bersikap biasa denganmu. Jika kau ingin mulai besok kau datang ke restoran. Pukul 8, jangan sampai telat", ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi setelah memberikan uang pada ajumma penjaga kedai.

Yuri tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Yuri tahu Kyungsoo akan seperti ini. Adiknya yang ia kenal belum berubah. Dia masih seperti Kyungsoo yang ia kenal. Meskipun marah, akan tetap mendengarkan cerita orang lain. Meski Kyungsoo bilang, kalau dia masih canggung dengan Yuri, tapi Yuri bersyukur Kyungsoo masih mau mendengarkan dia.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Kyungsoo melihat ke belakang. Yuri tidak ada. Mungkin Yuri masih ingin berdiam diri, begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merogoh saku celana dan coutnya. Handphonenya tidak ada.

"Ah, aku lupa membawa handphone", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk keningnya.

Kyungsoo sampai di rumah. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo langsung mencari handphonenya, takut-takut tertinggal di kedai jajanan. Ternyata ada. Kyungsoo periksa handphonenya. Ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab, dan semua dari Jongin. Ada apa Jongin meneleponnya sampai berkali-kali? Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo lalu menelepon Jongin. Begitu teleponnua diangkat, Jongin lalu berteriak.

"Ya! Kau dari mana saja? Teleponku tak ada yang jawab".

"Maaf, aku baru saja dari luar dan handphoneku tertinggal di kamar. Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo santai.

"Kau memberiku kunci pagar tapi tidak memberitahu password pintu?".

"Ahh... kau benar. Aku lupa. Jadi kau masih ada di luar sekarang?".

"Menurutmu?". Kyungsoo tertawa.

Kyungsoo masih memegang handphonenya. Jongin belum menutup telepon.

"Kau sudah masuk?".

"Ohh... kau dari mana?".

"Aku, tadi keluar untuk bicara dengan kakakku".

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tidur lah. Jangan lupa besok pagi buatkan aku sarapan yang enak".

"Aku memasak bukan hanya untukmu".

"Eyyy, kau ini selalu tidak bisa romantis sedikit padaku", protes Jongin.

"Istirahatlah. Aku mengantuk".

"Baiklah. Sampai besok".

.

.

.

.

Halmeoni hari ini pergi ke rumah kerabatnya di Jeju sampai akhir minggu. Jadi otomatis, Jongin akan sendiri di rumah. Halmeoni tetap menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang dan memeriksa Jongin. Memastikan Jongin tidak membuat masalah selama halmeoni pergi. Padahal tanpa halmeoni minta pu Kyungsoo pasti akan datang ke rumah untuk bertemu Jongin.

"Jongina, kau jangan macam-macam. Aku tidak akan lama".

"Jangan khawatir halmeoni. Halmeoni pergi lama pun aku tak masalah. Benar kan?", ujar Jongin sambil menyenggol Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya melirik ke arah Jongin.

Halmeoni pergi, sekarang Jongin benar-benar sendiri. Lebih tepatnya hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?", tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kau ingin tahu? Kemari", Kyungsoo meminta Jongin sedikit menuduk agar Kyungsoo bisa berbisik di telinganya. Jongin menunduk siap mendengarkan apa yang akan Kyunsoo katakan.

"Sekarang. Kita. BE-KER-JA", bisik Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin langsung berubah mendengar apa yang dibisikan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh... harusnya aku tahu kau akan mengatakan ini", Jongin melirik kecewa. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke restoran".

"Kau tidak ingin bersamaku?".

"No! Thank you! Aku sibuk", ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ya! Kyungsooya... Do Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo nuna", panggil Jongin berusaha mencegah Kyungsoo agar tidak pergi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi dan pergi.

"Ahh... Do Kyungsoo. Benar-benar tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk berdua". Jongin mengambil handphonenya. Mengetik nama 'Chikin' lalu Jongin menelepon Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang belum jauh berjalan dari rumah halmeoni tersenyum melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Apa? Aku bahkan belum berjalan 100 langkah kau sudah menelepon".

"Selesai kuliah aku akan restoran".

"Untuk apa?".

"Untuk mengacak-acak restoranmu!", jawab Jongin kesal. Lalu meunutup teleponnya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengar Jongin yang kesal seperti itu.

"Ahh... Kim Jongin. Kau selalu berusaha romantis padaku, tapi jika kau kesal seperti anak kecil", ujar Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Yuri mulai membantu Kyungsoo di restoran. Kyungso sebenarnya ragu meminta kakaknya membantunya di restoran. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tega jika harus melihat kakaknya bekerja sambil membawa Jemi. Jika kakaknya bekerja di restoran, dia bisa sambil mengurus Jemi.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 1 siang. Harusnya Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah halmeoni untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jongin. Tapi Jongin bilang akan ke restoran. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak menutup restoran saat siang seperti yang ia lakukan. Restran lumayan ramai hari ini. Jongin merasa sedikit ringan pekerjaannya di restoran setelah Yuri membantunya. Meski sejak Yuri datang sampai siang ini, mereka tidak banyak bicara, tapi Kyungsoo senang kakaknya ada disini. Seperti yang Kyungsoo bilang. Dia masih canggung jika harus langsung akrab dengan Yuri. Yuri pun tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Yuri mengerti, setelah 10 lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan berbicara. Lalu Yuri kembali datang dan melakukan hal membuat Kyungsoo marah, pastilah butuh waktu untuk mereka kembali seperti saat dulu, 10 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Yuri pergi.

Kyungsoo melihat jam. Sudah hampir pukul 2. Jongin belum juga datang. Padahal Jongin sebelumnya bilang akan langsung ke restoran setelah kuliahnya selesai pukul 12. Pesan yang dikirim Kyungsoo pu tidak dibalas, teleponnya pun tak dijawab. Mungkin Jongin masih ada yabg harus ia lakukan di kampus, pikir Jongin.

Restoran tutup lebih cepat karena semua sudah habis. Yuri pulang lebih dulu dengan Jemi. Kyungsoo sengaja menyuruh kakaknya untuk pulang lebih dulu agar Jemi bisa tidur di rumah. Lagi pula Kyungsoo hanya tinggal menutup restoran dan membereskan meja-meja saja. Kyungsoo melihat handphonenya. Jongin masih belum menghubunginya.

"Padahal dia yang ingin memanfaatkan waktu berdua denganku. Tapi pesanku dan teleponku tidak dia jawab. Bahkan sampai sekarang kau belum menghubungiku. Kim Jongin, benar-benar", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah halmeoni, siapa tahu Jongin ada di rumah. Kyungsoo sampai di rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo melihat pagar yang tidak tertutup.

"Dia ada di rumah? Kenapa pagarnya tidak dia tutup". Kyungsoo lalu masuk. Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat Jongin tergeletak di depan pintu. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghampiri Jongin.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kepala Jongin dan menidurkannya di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk wajah Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak bereaksi. Kyungsoo menempelkan tangannya di kening Jongin. Tubuh Jongin panas.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu. Berusaha memapah Jongin ke dalam dan menidurkan Jongin di sofa ruang tengah. Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar Jongin untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut. Kyungsoo lalu mengambil air ke wadah kecil, lalu membasahi handuk yang dilipat kecil dan menempelkan handuk itu di kening Jongin.

"Aigu... kau ini. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini".

Kyungsoo lalu ke dapur, memeriksa kulkas apa ada yang bisa ia masak. Kyungsoo memasak sup iga dan bubur untuk Jongin. Setelah selesai memasak Kyungsoo keluar untuk membeli obat untuk Jongin. Jongin akhirnya bangun. Dengan kepala yang masih merasa pusing. Dia simpan handuk kecil yang ada di keningnya. Jongin melihat ke arah dapur, tidak ada siapa pun. Jongin bisa mencium wangi masakan. Pasti Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin tidak melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Tak lama Kyungsoo datang membawa obat untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin sudah bangun langsung menghampiri Jongin yabg sedang duduk tertunduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ya, kau tidak apa-apa?". Kyungsoo menempelkan tangannya di kening Jongin memeriksa apa badan Jongin masih panas atau tidak. Jongin hanya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mata sayu.

"Sudah tidak terlalu panas".

"Kau yang menidurkanku disini?", tanya Jongin.

"Menurutmu?".

"Terima kasih". Jongin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo tidak protes seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau tidak enak badan".

"Aku tidak apa-apa".

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau tergeletak di depan pintu dan badanmu panas".

"Kau khawatir padaku?". Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Apa aku harus terus sakit agar kau seperti ini padaku?", ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu memegang kepala Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Harusnya aku biarakan saja kau tergelatak tadi". Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke dapur. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan semangkuk bubur dan sup iga hangat yang tadi ia masak.

"Makanlah". Jongin lalu duduk di meja makan. Jongin tidak melihat ada ayam.

"Jangan protes dan makanlah", seru Kyungsoo yang tahu Jongin pasti akan berkomentar tentang makanan yang ia masak. Jongin menyerah, mengikuti perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Selesai makan Jongin kembali duduk di sofa. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Kyungsoo membawa obat dan segelas air untuk Jongin.

"Masih pusing?". Jongin mengangguk.

"Perlu ke rumah sakit?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup seperti ini, aku sudah lebih baik",ujar Jongin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah di kamar".

"Oho... kau ingin kita tidur di kamar?". Kyungsoo lalu menepuk kening Jongin. Jongin tertawa jahil sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

Jongin yang sedang berbaring menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membuka lembaran majalah.

"Kau cantik".

"Aku sedang tidak ingin digoda olehmu".

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku serius".

"Diamlah".

Jongin tertidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap wajah pria yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo menyentuh hidung Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Lalu telunjuknya bergerak mengikuti bentuk hidung Jongin dan berhenti di bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menciumku?", ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo terkejut. Mata bulatnya melebar saat tahu Jongin tidak tertidur. Pipi Kyungsoo mulai merah karena malu.

"Kau tidak tidur?".

"Lakukan lagi yang tadi kau lakukan", pinta Jongin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa", Kyungsoo menyangkal. Jongin bangun dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kyungsoo yang kaget menahan nafasnya. Lagi-lagi dirinya tidak bereaksi apapun saat Jongin seperti ini. Apa Jongin akan menciumnya lagi? Pikir Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin masih sangat dekat dengan mata yang terus menatap Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeut! Done! Hihihi... selesai chapter ini ^^,**

**Jongin cium Kyungsoo lagi ga ya? ^^,**

**Penasaran? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yeoreobun...**

**Maafkan ending chapter ini menggantung ga jelas kaya begitu *bowing***

**Always waiting youre review yeoreobun... Apalagi silent readernya ^^,**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	10. Sweet

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Sweet**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo yang marah pada Yuri, kakaknya memtuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Yuri mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bicara. Kyungsoo meminta Yuri untuk berpisah dengan suaminya dan membantu Kyungsoo di restoran. Yuri pun bersedia melakukan itu._

_Kyungsoo memberikan kunci yang diberikan halmeoni pada Jongin, agar Kyungsoo tak perlu mengantarkan Jongin pulang. Tapi ternyata, Jongin belum masuk ke dalam rumah dan masih diluar, karena Kyungsoo lupa memberitahu Jongin password pintu. Jongin berusaha menelepon Kyungsoo berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban karena Kyungsoo lupa membawa handphonenya saat pergi keluar untuk bicara dengan Yuri._

_Halmeoni pergi ke Jeju untuk mengunjungi kerabatnya disana. Jadi Jongin hanya sendiri dirumah untuk beberapa hari. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak perlu datang ke rumah siang nanti, karena Jongin akan ke restoran setelah kelasnya selesai. Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin tapi Jongin tak juga datang ke restoran. setelah restoran tutup, Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah halmeoni untuk melihat apa Jongin ada di rumah atau tidak. Saat sampai di rumah halmeoni, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tergeletak di depan pintu. Kyungsoo memapah Jongin un ke dalm rumah. Kyungsoo membuatkan bubur dan sup untuk Jongin._

_Jongin akhirnya bangun saat Kyungsoo baru datang dari membeli obat untuk Jongin. Jongin tertidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap wajah pria yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo menyentuh hidung Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Lalu telunjuknya bergerak mengikuti bentuk hidung Jongin dan berhenti di bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lalu Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kyungsoo yang kaget menahan nafasnya. Lagi-lagi dirinya tidak bereaksi apapun saat Jongin seperti ini. Apa Jongin akan menciumnya lagi? Pikir Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin masih sangat dekat dengan mata yang terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hatimu berdebar?", tanya Jongin masih dengan wajah yabg begitu dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya diam. Matanya menatap ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Lalu bangun dari posisinya. Kyungsoo masih diam. Belum bereaksi apa-apa.

"Pulanglah. Aku sudah baik-baik saja", ucap Jongin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar ajaib. Sedetik membuatku berdebar dan sedetik kemudian membuatku kesal padamu". Kyungsoo lalu berdiri. Jongin di kamarnya. Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Jongin untuk pulang.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Aku pulang... jangan lupa obatmu. Aku simpan di meja makan. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku", teriak Kyungsoo dari bawah pada Jongin yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ohh... thank you, chikin. Besok pagi tidak perlu datang", sahut Jongin yang juga berteriak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya. Berjalan sendiri. Kyungsoo ingin Jongin mengantarnya tapi Kyungsoo takut kalau nanti Jongin bertambah sakit. Sudah berhari-hari Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ada banyak yang ingin Kyungsoo ceritakan. Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun menemuinya di kedai jajanan tak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah datang, sedang duduk sambil menikmati tteokbeokki.

"Kau sudah lama?".

"Tidak. Kau baru pulang dari rumah halmeoni?".

"Hoo...". Kyungsoo lau duduk. Tersenyum pada temannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?".

"Baekhyuna, sepertinya aku menyukai Jongin". Baekhyun yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo sampai tersedak karena kaget.

"Heh? Suka? Kau? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?".

Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Tentang Jongin yang menciumnya. Tentang Jongin yang berkata 'saranghae' pada Kyungsoo. Tentang Jongin yang menemaninya saat Kyungsoo tahu kakaknya mengagunkan restorannya. Juga tentang hari ini. Semua. Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Wah... Do Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar hebat".

"Apa dia serius dengan yang dia katakan dan lakukan padaku, Baekhyuna?".

"Menurutku iya. Kau sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanmu tapi dia tetap seperti ini padamu".

"Ahh... aku tidak tahu".

"Kau seperti ini karena kau baru merasakan ini. Tapi jangan jalani saja seperti ini. Dia harus tahu tentang perasaanmu. Jangan biarkan dirimu nyaman seperti ini".

"Dia akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku", tukas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja bangun. Jongin langsung menuju dapur untuk menghangatman sup yang dibuat Kyungsoo semalam. Kyungsoo menelepon. Dengan segera Jongin menerima telepon dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?".

"Hmmm".

"Makan?".

"Aku sedang menghangatkan sup buatanmu".

"Panasmu?". Jongin memegang keningnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak".

"Obatmu jangan lupa".

"Hmmm. Kau dimana?".

"Berjalan menuju restoran".

"Makan?".

"Sudah. Kau makanlah. Siang nanti aku kesana. Sudah, aku tutup". Pembicaraan pagi mereka selesai.

Seperti inilah. Pembicaraan yang singat dan padat. Tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal serius di telepon. Jongin menempatkan sup buatan Kyungso ke mangkuk. Setelah selesai Jongin mengambil obat yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo. Saat sedang meminum obat itu, Jongin melihat sesuatu di bungkus obat yang terbuat dari kertas. Ada tulisan 'aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongin' di bungkus obat itu. Jongin tersenyum melihat tulisan itu. Jongin memfoto bungkus obat dengan tulisan itu dan mengirimkan gambar itu pada Kyungsoo.

'Oho... chikin, kau sedang melakukan pengakuan padaku? Aku suka caramu mengatakan itu'.

Kyungsoo menerima pesan Jongin. Kyungsoo tersipu malu membaca isi pesan Jongin. Yuri yang sedang membereskan restoran sambil menggedong Jemi di belakangnya, heran melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum seperti itu.

"Dari pacarmu?", tanya Yuri. Kyungsoo langsung memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku apron yang dipakai Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yuri.

Jongin tak lama menelepon Kyungsoo. Diam-diam Kyungsoo keluar dari restoran menerima panggilan Jongin.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang membereskan restoran".

"Aku akan makan siang di kampus, jadi kau tidak perlu ke rumah dan Kyungsooya, malam nanti kau ada rencana?".

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?".

"Datanglah ke rumah".

"Ok! Kau mau kuliah? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi kuliah. Sampai nanti malam".

"Ohh...".

.

.

.

.

"Aku ada janji. Kau yang menutup restoran tidak apa-apa?".

"Ohh, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja", ucap Yuri.

Kyungsoo mengambil tote bagnya lalu pergi menuju rumah halmeoni menemui Jongin. Halmeoni siang tadi menelepon baru akan kembali 2 sampai 3 hari lagi. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin akan begitu senang mendengar halmeoni tidak pulang cepat-cepat. Kunci yang di berikan halmeoni pada Kyungsoo, dipegang oleh Jongin. Halmeoni tentu tidak tahu tentang ini. Karena jika tahu tak hanya Jongin yang akan dimarahi tapi Kyungsoo pun juga. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bicara pada halmeoni nanti setelah semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Maksudnya, dia dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sampai di rumah halmeoni. Pagar rumah terbuka. Kyungsoo lalu berlari karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin seperti kemarin malam. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia masuk melewati pagar. Ada banyak lilin disisi jalan menuju rumah. Rumah pun gelap. Kyungsoo menengok ke dalam rumah tidak ada siapapun. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, dan juga bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya Jongin lakukan.

"Jongina... Kim Jongin", panggil Kyungsoo saat masuk ke dalam rumah yang gelap. Jongin tak menyahut. Kemudian lampu menyala. Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. Kyungsoo bisa melihat apa yang Jongin sembunyikan di balim tubuhnya. Sebuah bunga. Saat Jongin sudah berada tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lakukan itu". Jongin yang sudah dalam posisi badan setengah turun karena akan berlutut di depan Kyungsoo batal melakukan iti karena Kyungsoo terlanjur melarangnya.

"Kenapa?". Jongin lalu mengembalikan posisinya ke posisi berdiri dengan masih memegang sebuah bucket bunga.

"Aku suka padamu tapi aku tidak suka hal romantis seperti ini", ucal Kyungsoo lalu duduk di meja makan yang sudah ada makanan tersedia.

Jongin yang kesal karena rencananya gagal, juga duduk di meja makan. Wajahnya ditekuk karena kesal pada Kyungsoo.

"Wow... kau yang menyiapkan ini?".

"Kau benar-benar jahat. Kau tidak tahu susah payah aku menyalakan lilin di luar yang selalu mati karena tertiup angin? Tapi kau malah seperti ini", protes Jongin.

"Aku ini sudah mulai tertarik padamu. Jadi jangan rusak rasa tertarikku ini dengan kau melakukan hal seperti ini", ujar Kyungsoo yang lalu merangkul Jongin dari belakang.

"Ada apa ini? Kau menggodaku, chikin?". Jongin heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku sedang berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik".

"Pacar? Aku? Itu berarti kita?".

"Sudah jangan berkomentar. Maafkan aku tentang kejutanmu yang gagal ini. Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar". Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin selesai dengan makan malam mereka. Jongin yang awalnya kesal karena rencananya gagal, berubah senang setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo mengatakan itu tidak dengan kata-kata romantis, tapi menurut Jongin perkataan Kyungsoo tadi adalah kata-kata romantis yang pernah Jongin dengar dari Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan besar yang ada di halaman belakang.

"Halmeoni meneleponmu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ohh... halmeoni bilang akan pulang dua sampai tiga hari lagi", jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau senang?".

"Tidak. Karena aku sendiri di rumah. Tapi aku senang karena bisa seperti ini denganmu".

"Eyy, berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku tidak suka".

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ada pria yang seperti ini ladamu?".

"Aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku padamu. Ini benar-benar rahasia". Jongin mengangguk antusias. Menunggu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan. Jongin sedikit mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung tertawa saat mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo bisikan.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo, apa kau serius?", tanya Jongin sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Harusnya aku tahu akan begini. Berhentilah tertawa".

"Jadi aku orang pertama yang menciumu?". Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo kesal dengan reaksi Jongin seperti ini mendengar kalau dia adalah pacar pertama Kyungsoo.

"Beruntungnya aku menjadi yang pertama untukmu. Pantas saja waktu itu kau-".

"Hentikan!", bentak Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan berhenti tertawa.

"Eyy, jangan marah seperti itu. Maafkan aku, hmmm".

"Karena itu, kau jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi. Memberikan kejutan romantis, berlutut padaku sambil memberikan bunga. Biasa saja seperti sekarang".

"Ok!", ucap Jongin sambil membulatkan jempol dan telunjuknya.

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, ada panggilan masuk. Itu dari Baekhyun.

"Ohh, Baekhyuna. Ada apa?".

"Apa hari ini restoranmu buka?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ohh... tapi sepertinya sudah tutup".

"Begitu? Sepertinya aku salah lihat", jawab Baekhyun.

"Heh?".

"Tadi aku seperti melihat Yuri eonni di club tempatku sekarang, tapi mendengarmu bilang seperti itu, aku salah lihat sepertinya. Kau ada dimana?".

"Aku? Aku... di... tempat-Jongin-", jawab Kyungsoo ragu dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Ohoo... apa yang kalian lakukan?", tanya Baekhyun jahil.

"Rahasia. Sudah, ku tutup teleponnya". Baekhyun segera mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun di telepon karena jika diteruskan Baekhyun seperti mendapat hadiah besar bisa terus meledek Kyungsoo sampai dia puas.

"Ada apa?".

"Tidak, Baekhyun bilang dia seperti melihat eonni di club, tapi sepertinya dia salah lihat".

"Oh, ya. Lusa nanti ada teman kampusku yang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Kau ikut denganku, ya", ajak Jongin.

"Ulang tahun temanmu?", Kyungsoo terlihat ragu.

"Ohh, ikut saja. Temani aku. Tidak akan lama. Hanya datang saja mengucakan selamat, lalu kita pergi".

"Akan aku pikirkan. Aku belum menjawab iya", kata Kyungsoo lalu bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Jongin sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pulang", jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Pulang? Kita belum melakukan apapun". Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah masuk untuk mengambil tasnya langsung berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Memang mau melakukan apa?". Jongin lalu mempouting bibirnya mempraktekan gerakan mencium.

"Aigu...", Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Chikin... aku antar!", teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali keluar membawa tote bagnya langsung melarang Jongin.

"Tidak... tidak... aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan terlalu berusaha menjadi pria baik untukku. Kau tetap menyebalkan".

"Tidak ada apapun untuk perpisahan?", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Itu pun hanya sebentar.

"Itu saja?", protes Jongin. Lalu Jongin sedikit memutar kepalanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo, tentu saja, tidak akan begitu saja dengan gampang melakukan itu. Kyungsoo hanya menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin lalu pergi sambil memakan apel.

"Aigu... Do Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai dirumahnya. Sepertinya semua sudah tidur. Yuri biasanya masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah, tapi sekarang tidak ada. Mungkin Yuri sudah tidur. Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu membersihkan diri dan siap untuk tidur. Jongin mengirim pesan.

'Chikin...chikin... apa yang kau lakukan?'

Kyungsoo lalu mebalasnya dengan cepat.

'Tidur'

"Kau hanya membalas seperti ini?". Jongin lalu menelepon Kyungsoo karena kesal dengan balasan pesan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidur? Hanya itu balasan pesanmu?".

"Memang aku salah? Kau tanya apa yang aku lakukan, lalu aku jawab tidur. Karena memang aku sedang tidur".

Jongin mengelus dada mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

'Astaga, aku benar-benar harus mengontrol hatiku berpacaran dengan dia', ujar Jongin dalam hati.

"Benar. Kau tidak salah. Tadi halmeoni menelepon, besok halmeoni pulang".

"Halmeoni pulang cepat? Syukurlah...".

"Kenapa kau terdengar begitu senang halmeoni pulang cepat?".

"Kau tidak perlu sendirian lagi di rumah. Aku mengantuk".

"Baiklah, good night chikin".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo datang seperti biasa untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kunci yang diberikan halmeoni sudah kembali dipegang oleh Kyungsoo. Ternyata Jongin takut akan terkena masalah jika halmeoni tahu. Runah masih sepi. Sepertinya Jongin masih tidur. Kyungsoo naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Jongin. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo masuk setengah mengendap-endap, sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo berusaha tidak membuat banyak suara. Kyungsoo berjongkok di samping ranjang Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih tidur sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku begitu tampan saat tidur?". Kyungsoo sampai terjatuh karena terkejut mendengar Jongin yang tiba-tiba bicara.

"Kau sudah bangun?".

"Aku baru saja bangun karena mendengar langkahmu seperti seorang pencuri masuk". Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bangunlah".

"10 menit lagi", ucap Jongin yang belum membuma matanya sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sekarang berada diatas Jingin yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ya! Lepaskan!".

"10 menit, hanya 10 menit". Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan itu.

.

.

.

.

**Maafkan kalau reader kecewa dengan ending chapter sebelumnya... hihihi, mianhae ^^,**

**Sebenernya ga bermaksud bikin kesel ^^,**

**Ending chapter ini pun sepertinya tidak jelas, ^^,**

**Next chapter bakal diupload hari ini juga *mudah-mudahan* semoga tidak lupa untuk upload...**

**Mungkin salah satu dari kalian bisa ingatkan aku untuk upload next chap lewat acc twitter atau instagramku fatyapramugia**

**Karena hari ini akan ada acara, aku takut lupa... hihihi**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun... *deep bow***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	11. With You

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 11**

**With You**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo datang seperti biasa untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kunci yang diberikan halmeoni sudah kembali dipegang oleh Kyungsoo. Ternyata Jongin takut akan terkena masalah jika halmeoni tahu. Rumah masih sepi. Sepertinya Jongin masih tidur. Kyungsoo naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Jongin. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo masuk setengah mengendap-endap, sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo berusaha tidak membuat banyak suara. Kyungsoo berjongkok di samping ranjang Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih tidur sambil tersenyum._

.

.

.

.

"10 menit lagi", ucap Jongin yang belum membuka matanya sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sekarang berada diatas Jingin yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ya! Lepaskan!".

"10 menit, hanya 10 menit". Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan itu.

"Ya, hari ini antar aku berbelanja".

"Tunggu sampai halmeoni pulang saja".

"Kau lihat isi kulkas. Sudah tidak ada apapun".

"Baiklah".

"Kau tidak kuliah? Cepatlah bangun. Aku pegal posisi tubuhku seperti ini".

"Kalau begitu kau tidur di sampingku".

"Ya! Kim Jongin!".

"Baiklah. Baiklah". Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan Kyungsoo terbebas.

"Kau tidak kuliah?".

"Aku malas".

"Astaga, untuk apa kau pindah kesini jika kuliahmu sama saja seperti sebelumnya!".

"Aigu... kau lebih cerewet dari halmeoni. Baiklah, nunim. Aku akan kuliah".

Jongin sudah mandi, sedang menikmati sarapan yabg dibuat Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah rapi. Ada kuliah pagi. Itu yang membuat Jongin malas. Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan di depan Jongin.

"Kau selesai kuliah jam berapa?".

"Jam 2 aku selesai". Wajah Jongin tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo bisa lihat Jongin kesal karena harus masuk kuliah pagi.

"Kau kesal padaku?".

Jongin menggeleng, "tidak".

"Aku menyuruhmu kuliah untuk kebaikanmu. Aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah". Jongin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak marah", sahut Jingun sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin pergi ke dapur menyimpan piring kotor bekas dia makan.

"Besok bagaimana? Kau ikut kan?", tanya Jongin.

"Besok?".

"Ohh... ke acara ulang tahun temanku. Aku ingin pamer pacarku pada mereka. Halmeoni pulang siang nanti".

"Besok tidak tahu. Berarti siang nanti aku harus menyiapkan makan siang".

Jongin pergi menuju kamar halmeoni untuk mencari jaket miliknya, yang halmeoni cuci. Jongin diam di pintu kamar setelah melihat sesuatu.

"Kyungsooya... kemari", panggil Jongin.

"Ada apa?". Jongin mengangkat dagunya menunjuk sesuatu di depannya.

Mata buat Kyungsoo melebar, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Ada foto ukuran besar menggantung di dinding kamar hameoni tepat mengarah ke pintu kamar. Foto-Kyungsoo-dan-Jongin. Foto mereka berdua saat Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa dengan Jongin, dan halmeoni sempat mengambil gambar mereka.

"Kenapa ada foto ini di kamar halmeoni?".

Tawa kecil Jongin muncul. Sedangkan Kyungsoo panik. Melihat foto dirinya sedang bersandar di pundak pria yang sekarang sedang tertawa.

"Kau senang?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu", jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kenapa? Halmeoni pasti...-".

"Setuju dengan hubungan kita", ujar Jongin.

"Pantas saja halmeoni tidak pernah marah jika aku pergi hingga larut denganmu", ucap Jongin sambil terus tertawa.

Kyungsoo terus menatap foto itu. Bagaimana nanti jika dia bertemu halmeoni. Kyungsoo malu. Jongin tiba-tiba mendekat. Mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan memfotonya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?", protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pajang foto ini di kamarku. Aku buat ukurannya lebih besar dari foto itu", jawab Jongin menunjuk foto di kamar halmeoni lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak terima mengejar Jongin. Kyungsoo merebut handphone Jongin.

"Kembalikan, Kyungsooya. Jangan kau hapus".

"Setidaknya aku harus terlihat cantik di foto. Kemari", kata Kyungsoo yangbsudah siap memfoto menggunakan handphone Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekat. Sekarang Kyungsoo yang mencium pipi Jongin. Jongin mematung.

"Wah... Do Kyungsoo kau memang penuh kejutan". Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mengambil sling bagnya lalu berjalan keluar. Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo. Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai restoran. Yuri, kakak Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu ke restoran.

Yuri melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan melihat seorang pria melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?", tanya Yuri.

"Teman".

"Kekasihmu?", tanya Yuri lebih pasti. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia langsung emasang apron dan pergi ke dapur.

"Jemiya... Soo nuna sudah punya kekasih", ucap Yuri bicara pada Jemi yang sedang digendongnya di punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

Halmeoni sudah pulang. Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah halmeoni setelah pamit pada Yuri. Halmeoni tidak pulang sendiri. Ada seorang pria paruh baya bersama halmeoni. Halmeoni menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi berbelanja dan halmeoni akan menyuruh Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo. Hanya berbelanja untuk makan malam hari ini saja. Kyungsoo masih berbelanja, Jongin menelepon karena sudah di supermarket. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa di rumah halmeoni ada tamu. Selain karena Jongin tidak bertanya, juga karena Kyungsoo lupa tentang itu. Selesai berbelanja Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang. Kyungsoo masuk lebih dulu dan Jongin menyusul sambil membawa plasti belanjaan. Jongin terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sedang mengobrol dengan halmeoni di ruang tengah.

"Abeoji?". Kyungsoo yang sedang mengeluarkan barang belanjaan langsung mematung saat mendengar Jongin memanggil pria paruh baya itu 'abeoji'. Itu ayah Jongin. Tn. Kim Minho.

"Ohh, Jongina. Kau pulang?".

"Abeoji kapan datang?".

Kyungsoo hanya melirik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur. Jongin, halmeoni dan ayahnya mengobrol. Kyungsoo selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Seperti biasa halmeoni mengajak Kyungsoo ikut makan malam bersama.

"Kyungsooya, ayo kita makan malam".

"Tidak, halmeoni. Terima kasih. Sebelum kemari aku sudah makan".

"Benar? Ah, ini Kyungsoo. Dia yang menyiapkan makanan di rumah ini. Kau akan suka masakannya", ucap halmeoni memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada ayah Jongin. Kyungsoo pun langsung membungkukkan badannya memberi salam.

"Annueonghaseyo, namaku Do Kyungsoo". Tn. Minho, ayah Jongin membalas sapaan Kyungsol dengan senyuman. Senyumnya sama seperti senyuman Jongin.

Kyungsoo menuju halaman belakang, menunggu halmeoni selesai makan malam. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo pergi ke belakang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo makan malam", ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "kau saja".

"Baiklah. Nanti pulang denganku". Jongin lalu masuk.

Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan seperti biasa. Memasang earphone di kedua telinganya. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasa mengantuk tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tertidur. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo di halaman belakang setelah selesai makan malam. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tertidur, diam-diam mendekat dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo tanpa Kyungsoo tahu. Tak lama Kyungsoo terbangun dan melihat Jongin duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Apa? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada. Aku baru saja selesai makan dan melihatmu tidur".

"Aku tidak percaya".

"Benar. Kalau kau ingin tahu aku bisa menunjukkan padamu dengan jelas dan tidak ada yang terlewat". Jongin lalu bangun dan kembali ke pintu masuk menuju halaman belakang.

Jongin memparaktekan lagi saat dia datang dan melihat Kyungsoo tertidur lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Lalu aku duduk di sampingmu. Lalu-". Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Jongin.

"Ya! Kau sudah gila? Ada halmeoni dan ayahmu di dalam".

"Lalu kenapa?". Kyungsoo memelototi Jongin.

"Kau benar melakukan itu-tadi?".

"Kau mau aku mengulangnya lagi?", tanya Jongin tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak. Thank you very much", jawab Kyungsoo lalu masuk meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo mau kemana? Kau tidak mau membalas apa yang aku lakukan tadi?". Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang sedang tertawa.

Kyungsoo membereskan dapur, mencuci semua piring kotor. Ayah Jongin yang sedang mengobrol dengan halmeoni bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih kuliah?".

"Tidak. Aku sudah lulus".

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Selain membantu halmeoni, aku membuka restoran ayam", jawab Kyungsoo ramah.

"Pantas saja masakanmu enak".

"Ah, terima kasih". Jongin yang baru saja datang dari halaman belakang langsung ikut bicara.

"Bagaimana menurut abeoji? Cantik, pintar, dan dia jago memasak", ucap Jongin. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tentu kesal.

Bagaimana bisa dia bicara seperti itu pada ayahnya. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar tentu saja. Hanya diam melirik sinis ke arah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin begitu terlihat bahagia. Kyungsoo selesai membereskan semuanya. Lalu Kyungsoo pamit untuk pulang. Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu, Jongin menyusulnya di belakangnya. Jongin sudah menarik nafas untuk bicara pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bicara padaku", kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah?".

"Tidak".

"Lalu?".

"Aku kesal". Jongin tertawa.

"Tapi ini kemajuan", kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Maksudmu?".

"Kalau kau kesal, biasanya akan menyuruhku pergi. Lalu tadi, kau tahu aku menciummu saat kau tidur tapi kau tidak memukulku".

"Itu, karena akan melakukannya sekarang", Kyungsoo berlari setelah memukul lengan Jongin. Jongin lalu mengejar Kyungsoo. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah. Halmeoni sudah bilang besok kau tidak perlu ke rumah?".

"Ohh, sudah. Oh ya, tentang pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temanmu aku ikut".

"Asa... baiklah. Setelah kau selesai di restoran akan ku jemput".

"Apa aku perlu pergi ke salon atai membeli baju baru?".

"Tidak perlu. Pakailah pakaian yang menurutmu nyaman. Kau tetap cantik".

Jongin pergi setelah melihat Kyungsoo masuk. Lagi-lagi rumahnya sudah sepi. Yuri pun hari ini tidak terlihat di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat Kyungsoo baru saja masuk, Kyungsoo mendengar pintu rumah yang terbuka. Siapa yang baru pulang? Kyungsoo pikir dia yang terakhir masuk rumah. Kyungsoo lalu membuka pintunya sedikit hanya sampai ada celah untuk melihat keluar. Yuri. Kakaknya baru saja datang sambil membawa keranjang bayi Jemi. Kyungsoo tak bertanya dari mana. Mungkin Yuri habis membeli keperluan Jemi.

.

.

.

.

"Jongina, aku sudah pulang dari restoran. Jika aku sudah siap baru aku hubungi kau lagi. Agar kau tidak terlalu lama menunggu".

"Ohh, baiklah".

Kyungsoo sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Sudah hampir pukul 9 malam. Restoran tutu sedikit agak malam karena Kyungsoo mendapat pesanan untuk besok. Jadi dia menyiapkan semuanya agar besok tidak repot. Kyungsoo harus cepat-cepat sampai di rumah untuk siap-siap. Jongin bilang acaranya dimulai pukul 10. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bingung, kenapa acara pestanya begitu malam. Kyungsoo selalu lupa untuk menanyakan itu pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai menyulap dirinya sendiri. Dress berwarna biru langit diatas lutut, rambut Kyungsoo dia buat sedikit bergelombang dan ia ikat. Riasan wajah sederhana tapi tetap membuat Kyungsoo cantik. Sling bag warna merah menggantung di pundak Kyungsoo, warna tasnya senada dengan warna high heels yang Kyungsoo pakai. Kyungsoo sengaja tidak berdandan terlalu aneh, karena Kyungsoo tidak tahibdimana tempat pestanya. Jongin sudah menunggu di luar. Jongin seperti sudah sepakat dengan Kyungsoo. Memakai jas modern berwarna biru dongker. T-shirt dengan leher v. Celana jeans. Bagian depan rambutnya, Jongin buat sedikit naik. Simpel, tapi sangat cocok untuk Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo keluar.

"Waw... kau benar Do Kyungsoo yang setiap hari kesal padaku?".

"Hentikan itu. Jangan membuatku merasa menyesal memakai ini semua".

"Kau cantik". Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka pergi menuju tempat pesta. Ini pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo berdandan seperti ini dan pergi bersama seorang pria.

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Kyungso sempat bingung saat melihat lampu berbentuk huruf dengan lampu berkelap-kelip, bertuliskan 'club'.

"Disini tempat pestanya?".

"Hoo... kenapa?".

"Tidak. Untung aku tidak dandan berlebihan". Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya masuk.

Di dalam sudah ramai dengan teman-teman Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat satu persatu teman-teman Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah lupa memperkenalkan Kyungsoo jika ada temannya yang menyapa. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, kesal, atau tidak suka. Entahlah, yang jelas Kyungsoo merasa aneh. Saat beberapa teman wanita Jongin menyapa Jongin dan memeluk Jongin. Jongin. Dia membalas pelikan itu. Meski Kyungsoo tahu mereka hanya teman tapi bagaimana Jongin setenang itu melakukannya di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyenggol tubuh Jongin dengan sikunya. Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo bisa berbisik padanya.

"Kau! Setenang itu memeluk wanita lain?".

"Kau cemburu?".

"Bukan. Hanya saja-".

"Maaf, mereka hanya teman", Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dan merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku, ke toilet". Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet untuk keluar dari suasana aneh. Ini pertama kali untuk Kyungsoo. Segalanya. Pergi ke club. Bersama seorang pria.

Saat menuju toilet Kyungsoo melewati sebuah lorong kecil. Di ujung lorong sebelum menuju toilet ada sebuah meja seperti meja receptionis dan ada beberapa pelayan club itu sedang menerima barang bawaan pengunjung. Itu seperti tempat penitipan barang atau semacamnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ada keranjang bayi di meja itu. Kyungsoo seperti tahu keranjang bayi itu. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekat. Melihat keranjang bayi itu. Betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat melihat bayi yang ada di dalam keranjang itu. Itu Jemi. Sedang tertidur. Di tempat seperti ini. Mata Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling mencari sosok Yuri, kakaknya. Kyungsoo pun bertanya pada pelayan yang ada di situ karena tidak bisa menemukan sosok Yuri.

"Maaf, bayi ini...-?"

"Ah, ibunya sedang di ruang VIP bersama tamunya", jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Heh?". Pelayan itu pun memberitahu dimana ruang VIP yang disebut oleh pelayan club itu.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ruang VIP? Bersama tamu? Apa maksudnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendeka ke ruangan yang katanya ada Yuri di dalamnya. Kyungsoo pelan-pelan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya saat melihat apa yangbterjadi di dalam. Yuri sedang duduk di samping pria dengan pakaian rapi, dan tubuh Yuri sedang dipeluk oleh pria itu. Yuri sama kagetnya saat melihat ada Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, aku salah ruangan", kata Kyungsoo dingin. Lalu kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan keliar dari club. Jongin mencari kemana Kyungsoo yang tak juga kembali dari toilet, melihat Kyungsoo pergi keluar dan dibelakangnya ada Yuri. Jongin lalu menyusul mereka. Kyungsoo berbicara agak jauh dari depan club karena club sedang ramai sekali. Yuri tertunduk dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Kau membiarkan Jemi tidur di tempat seperti ini? Dan kau bersama-?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sooya".

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku heran padamu. Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja tidak perlu melakukan hal aneh? Bagaiana jika ayah dan ibu tahu kau melakukan ini? Ini alasanmu sering pulang larut ke rumah? Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan sejauh ini. Kau butuh uang? Katakan padaku! Tidak perlu melakukan ini".

"Aku melakukan ini untuk membayar ke bank", jawab Yuri yang sudah menangis.

"Apa? Aku bilang padamu, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu! Jika memang kau berniat membayar ke bank lakukan dengan cara yang baik. Kau tidak kasihan melihat anakmu sendiri ada di tempat seperti ini? Tolonglah, aku mohon padamu. Berhenti melakukan hal aneh yang membuat dirimu susah".

Yuri hanya menangis. Kyungsoo benar-benar keaal pada kakaknya yang berbuat sejauh ini. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu marah pasa kakaknya dari kejauhan.

"Sekarang kau. Ganti pakaianmu bawa Jemi dan pulang". Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuri. Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat Jongin. Jongin tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Jongina...".

"Ajak kakakmu pulang, aku tunggu di luar, hmm".

"Maafkan aku", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ajak kakakmu pulang".

Kyungsoo lalu mengajak Yuri untuk masuk, mengganti pakaiannya dan pulang. Jongin sudah menunggu di luar, didepan mobilnya. Jongin mengantarkan Yuri pulang. Mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dan membantu Yuri membawa keranjang bayi Jemi.

"Aku harap kau berhenti melakukan ini, dan juga jangan sampai ayah dan ibu tahu tentang ini. Masuklah. Kasihan Jemi". Yuri tak banyak bicara ia langsung menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo.

Jongin keluar dari mobil mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela mafas panjang, dia masih menahan tangisnya. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

"Menangislah, tidak perlu kau tahan".

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Jongin tidak banyak berkomentar jika Kyungsoo sedang seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo terlihat begitu marah pada kakaknya. Sekarang mereka ada di taman bermain sekolah SD tempat biasa mereka diam. Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan kecil dan Jongin duduk di ayunan sampingnya. Jongin berdiri melepaskan jasnya dan dia pakaikan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja", kata Kyungsoo lemas.

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Mengatakan kau baik-baik saja setelah menangis padaku".

"Maafkan aku".

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?".

"Harusnya tidak seperti ini".

"Sudahlah. Apa aku harus menari lagi untukmu?", tanya Jongin yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai melakukan gerakan aneh.

"Jangan".

"Kenapa?", Jongin masih melakukan gerakan aneh dengan bernyanyi lagu dadakan yang ia cipatakan sendiri tanpa nada yang jelas.

"Kau tampan hari ini. Jangan rusak penampilanmu dengan melakukan itu". Jongin berhenti menari dan bernyanyi.

"Do Kyungsoo kau membuatku malu. Ah, harusnya ku rekam perkataanmu tadi. Untuk merayakan karena kau telah menyebutku tampan. Jadi aku akan menari dan bernyanyi untukmu".

Jongin melanjutkan tarian aneh dan nyanyiannya yang tidak jelas. Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum dengan terus menyuruh Jongin berhenti melakukan itu. Lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo menangis pada Jongin. Juga lagi dan lagi, Jongin menghiburnya dengan tarian dan nyanyian tidak jelasnya. Kyungsoo, beruntung bisa mengenal Jongin yang tetap menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

**Kkeut ! Done for this chapter ^^,**

**Maafkan telat update, semalam lupa update karena ada acara dan baru baca review kalian pagi ini... jeoseonghabnida *deep bow***

**Thank you for your review yeoreobun, thank you karena sudah suka baca ff ku ini ^^,**

**Hari ini aku hanya bisa update chapter ini saja karena aku harus pergi dan baru kembali besok. Handphoneku tidak mendukung untuk bisa upload next chapter, mianhae :((**

**Wait for next chaper yeoreobun... ^^,**

**Review juseyo... ^^, *bow***

***kisshug***

***XOXO*.**


	12. This Is The End?

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 12**

**This Is The End?**

**Previous chapter**

_Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Jongin tidak banyak berkomentar jika Kyungsoo sedang seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo terlihat begitu marah pada kakaknya. Sekarang mereka ada di taman bermain sekolah SD tempat biasa mereka diam. Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan kecil dan Jongin duduk di ayunan sampingnya. Jongin berdiri melepaskan jasnya dan dia pakaikan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin._

_Jongin melanjutkan tarian aneh dan nyanyiannya yang tidak jelas. Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum dengan terus menyuruh Jongin berhenti melakukan itu. Lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo menangis pada Jongin. Juga lagi dan lagi, Jongin menghiburnya dengan tarian dan nyanyian tidak jelasnya. Kyungsoo, beruntung bisa mengenal Jongin yang tetap menyebalkan._

.

.

.

.

"Mau pulang sekarang?", tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di pundak Jongin.

"Sebentar".

"Baiklah. Aku siap menemanimu bahkan sampai pagi".

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "aku tak sanggup jika harus seperti ini denganmu sampai pagi. Leherku bisa pegal".

"Ah... kau benar".

"Besok kau kuliah?".

"Iya. Kenapa?".

"Tidak usah kuliah", kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau ini aneh. Aku tidak berniat bolos tapi kau menyuruhku melakukannya sekarang".

"Sekali. Hanya sekali".

"Kau sekarang mulai seperti kekasih yang sebenarnya", kata Jongin sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo terdiam. Menegakkan posisinya.

"Kim Jongin. Kau pintar", ucap Kyungsoo lalu berdiri.

"Aku memang-", belum sempat Jongin selesai dengan perkataannya, Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin.

"Besok kau kuliah saja".

"Kenapa? Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak kuliah dan beberapa detik kemudian menyuruhku tidak perlu melakukannya", protes Jongin.

"Karena jika seperti itu kau bilang aku terlihat seperti kekasih yang sebenarnya. Jika seperti itu, hubungan kita akan membosankan".

"Ya...", Jongin merengek sambil menendang-nendang tanah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "pulanglah, kencan kita hari ini selesai".

"Setidaknya berilah kenang-kenangan untukku malam ini".

"Pulanglah, sudah malam". Kyungsoo sudah berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin berdiri berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo berhasil ia susul. Jongin memegang wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan langsung berlari menuju mobilnya menghindari omelan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh teman menangis", teriak Jongin sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Ahh... Kim Jongin selalu punya kesempatan untuk menciumku".

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kuliah. Rencana dadakannya untuk bersama Kyungsoo hari ini batal. Jadi, Jongin tetap pada rencana awalnya untuk pergi kuliah dan menemui Kyungso setelah ia selesai kuliah.

"Jongina, kau mau pergi?", tanya Tn. Kim, ayahnya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Kemana?".

"Kuliah".

"Kau selesai jam berapa? Ayah ingin bicara denganmu".

"Baiklah. Jika aku sudah selesai aku hubungi ayah".

"Kita bicara di rumah saja. Jadi setelah selesai kau pulanglah".

"Baiklah. Aku pergi", Jongin mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya dan pamit untuk pergi kuliah.

Jongin memasang handsfree di telinganya, lalu menelepon Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak sempat sarapan dan tidak bertemu Kyungsoo pagi tadi.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo dari telepon.

"Begitukah kau menjawab telepon kekasihmu?".

"Jangan memulai, Kim Jongin".

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau dimana?".

"Restoran".

"Maaf tadi pagi aku tidak ikut sarapan. Aku tidur seperti orang mati karena menyelesaikan tugas".

"Lain kali jika ada tugas katakan padaku".

"Lalu kau akan mengerjakan tugasku?", tanya Jongin semangat.

"Aku akan menyuruhmu pulang lebih cepat semalam".

"Aigu... kau benar-benar tidak romantis".

"Kau tidak kuliah?".

"Aku sudah di jalan. Bagaimana kakakmu?".

Kyungsoo melirik Yuri yang sedang mengelap sumpit dan garpu dengan Jemi di punggungnya.

"Dia ada dan baik-baik saja".

"Syukurlah. Siang nanti kau ke rumah untuk siapkan makan siang?".

"Ohh... kenapa?".

"Aku akan makan siang di rumah, jadi masaklah yang enak untukku, chikin".

"Hoo...". Pembicaraan mereka selesai.

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin memutar jarum jam agar waktu bisa lebih cepat. Meskipun Kyungsoo sering bersikap tak peduli pada Jongin, sebenarnya Kyungsoo selalu ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. Melihat wajah Jongin yang kesal karena dirinya, Kyungsoo sangat suka. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo sering membuat Jongin merengek atau kesal padanya.

Sudah waktunya Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke rumah halmeoni untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Kyungsoo sudah sangat bersemangat untuk memasak Jongin. Kyungsoo menitipkan restoran pada Yuri. Jongin sudah lebih dulu sampai di rumah karena ayahnya yang ingin bicara padanya. Ayahnya sudah menunggu. Ayahnya sudah duduk di sofa bersama halmeoni. Jongin duduk di sofa dengan ukura lebih kecil di samping sofa berukuran panjang tempat ayah dan halmeoni duduk.

"Ada apa, abeoji?", tanya Jongin sesaat setelah ia duduk.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?".

"Baik-baik saja".

"Kapan kuliahmu selesai?".

"Uhmm, sepertinya satu tahun lagi. Mungkin bisa lebih cepat. Karena aku meneruskan kuliahku di Amerika jadi tak banyak mata kuliah yang harus aku ambil".

"Baguslah jika seperti itu".

"Bagus? Maksud abeoji?".

"Kau bisa cepat-cepat meneruskan perusahaan ayah".

"Heh? Aku? Abeoji, aku sudah bilang sejak awal, aku tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan itu".

"Berhentilah menolak seperti itu, pada akhirnya kau akan melakukan itu".

"Tidak. Aku tetap tidak mau. Apa ini maksud abeoji datang ke Korea? Untuk memintaku meneruskan perusahaan abeoji?".

"Jongina. Ayah tidak bisa selamanya melakukan ini. Kau anakku satu-satunya. Wajar jika ayah memintamu seperti ini".

"Aku tetap tidak mau, dan berhenti memaksaku".

Jongin tidak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Tn. Kim, ayahnya. Jongin pergi ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sudah sejak lama Tn. Kim meminta Jongin untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya di bidang properti. Jongin sekarang kuliah di jurusan management itu karena ayahnya. Ini setelah berdebat saat Jongin selesai sekolah SMA. Jurusan apa yang harus Jongin ambil di perguruan tinggi. Jongin mau kuliah mengambil jurusan management asalkan ayahnya tidak meminta Jongin untuk meneruskan persahaan ayahnya. Tapi sekarang, ayahnya, Tn. Kim datang ke Korea tiba-tiba dan meminta Jongin untuk meneruskan perusahaannya, yang sudah sejak awal Jongin menolaknya.

Kyungsoo sampai di rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh. Suasana rumah seperti baru saja ada hujan deras. Kyungsoo tentu tidak bertanya pada Jongin atau pun halmeoni. Karena Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan urusannya. Kyungsoo tidak melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung menyiapkan makan siang tanpa memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum ia datang tadi. Makan siang sudah siap. Hanya ada halmeoni dan Tm. Kim, ayah Jongin di meja makan. Apa Jongin belum pulang? Tapi Kyungsoo melihat mobil Jongin saat masuk tadi. Halmeoni pun tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memanggil Jongin. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada halmeoni.

"Maaf, halmeoni. Apa Jongin perlu aku panggil?".

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Biaran saja dia".

Kyungsoo menurut. Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan dapur. Jongin turun dari lantai dua dengan wajah kesal. Jongin mengambil tas Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaget tidak berkata apapun bahkan tidak sempat pamit pada halmeoni dan ayah Jongin. Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo tidak banyak bertanya. Kyungsoo yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jongin. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke sungai Han. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan di menyusuri joging track di Mangwon Hangang Park, salah satu taman di sepangjang Sungai Han. Lalu mereka duduk di bawah pohon di halaman luas dengan rumput hijau. Jongin masih diam. Kyungsoo duduk bersila di samping Jongin, tangan kirinya menopang dagu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin.

"Kau, tidak bertanya aku kenapa?".

"Wajahmu itu, sama sekali tidak tampan jika seperti ini", tukas Kyungsok sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin.

"Jangan menggodaku".

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku bicara jujur".

"Ayahku...", perkataan Jongin terhenti.

"Aku mendengarkan", sahut Kyungsoo yang sedikit merubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

"Menyuruhku untuk meneruskan perusahaannya".

"Lalu apa yang salah?".

"Aku tidak mau. Aku kuliah mengambil jurusan management itu karena ayah bilang tidak akan memintaku untuk melakukan itu".

"Aigu... seromantis dan segentle apapun kau jika seperti ini kau benar-benar terlihat lebih muda dariku", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin diam, wajahnya masih terlihat sangat kesal karena ayahnya. Kyungsoo merangkul Jongin.

"Ya, kau mau aku menari dan bernyanyi untukmu? Sama seperti yang lakukan untuk membuatku tertawa?". Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Di tempat ramai seperti ini?".

"Kenapa tidak? Orang lain tidak akan ada yang peduli".

Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan langsung memulai aksinya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan gerakan aneh. Kyungsoo juga bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat mendadak saat itu juga dengan nada yang juga tidak jelas. Jongin masih menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo belum menyerah ia terus melakukan itu. Sampai ada dua orang anak kecil yang tertawa begitu kencang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, dan sekarang orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka semua pandangannya tertuju lada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhenti melakukan itu lalu kembali duduk di samping Jongin dengan berusaha menutup wajahnya. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung tertawa tak kalah kencang dengan kedua anak kecil itu.

"Ya! Kau senang melihatku malu?". Jongin terus tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa!", Kyungsoo mulai kesal wajahnya memerah karena malu. Kyungsoo menggelitik tubuh Jongin agar dia berhenti menertawakannya.

"Hentikan, aku geli", pinta Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo terus melakukan itu sampai Jongin tertidur di rumput sambil terus tertawa.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan begandengan, jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya, merangkulnya, dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku", ujar Jongin.

"Hanya hari ini, hanya untuk membuatmu senang".

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus merasa tidak senang agar kau seperti ini terus". Kyungsoo melirik sinis ke arah Jongin.

Jongin baru ingat dia belum makan apapun hari ini. Pagi tadi dia tidak sarapan. Lalu saat makan siang Jongin terlanjur kesal pada ayahnya dan membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Hari semakin sore. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasakan 'kencan' secara tidak langsung.

"Aku lapar".

"Benar. Kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi".

"Kita ke restoranmu. Aku ingin ayam buatanmu". Kyungsoo menahan Jongin yang menarik tangannya.

"Tidak!". Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku lapar. Aku tidak mau makan di rumah".

"Aku harus segera ke rumahmu, makan malam halmeoni dan ayahmu bagaimana? Lagi pula di restoran ada kakakku".

"Halmeoni, biar aku telepon dan bilang kau pergi bersamaku. Lalu kakakmu-". Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya, melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Oho... kau ingin kita hanya berdua saja?".

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Jongin, "bukan itu. Ah... lupakan saja". Kyungsoo berjalan menibggalkan Jongin dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kyungsooya, tunggu. Carilah tempat lain. Jangan di restoran", teriak Jongin yang mulai berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulam sejak Tn. Kim meminta Jongin untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Sudah tiga bulan pula Tn. Kim berusaha untuk membujuk Jongin untuk mau menuruti keinginannya. Yn. Kim tidak akan kembali ke Amerika jika Jongin belum menuruti keinginannya. Jongin tetap bersikeras tidak untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Hubungan mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang selalu mengomel pada Jongin. Jongin yangbselalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Sekaeang Kyungsoo tak lagi tinggal di rumahnya. Ibu dan ayahnya sepakat untuk menjual rumah mereka dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Daegu bersama Yuri dan Jemi. Yuri sudah resmi berpisah dengan suaminya dan dia mendapat hak asuh untuk Jemi. Kyungsoo sekarang tinggal di rumah atap tak jauh dari restorannya yang dia sewa. Restoran, Kyungsoo masih menjalani restorannya. Bahkan lebih baik. Hutang Kyungsoo pada halmeoni hampir ia lunasi. Kyungsoo masih harus datang ke rumah halmeoni untuk menyiapkan makan untuk halmeoni, Tn. Kim dan juga Jongin. Bahkan ayahnya sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin. Halmeoni sudah membiarkan Jongin tahu password pintu dan memberikan kunci sekarang. Sejauh ini semua berlanjalan lancar. Halmeoni sudah membiarkan Jongin tahu password pintu dan memberikan kunci sekarang.

"Ohh, eomma. Ada apa?", Kyungsoo menjepit handphonenya dengan pundaknya.

"Kau dimana".

"Aku? Aku masih di restoran. Eomma, mianhae tapi sekarang restoran sedang ramai nanti aku hubungi lagi, hmmm". Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat dengan ibunya. Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan pelanggannya.

Jongin datang di waktu yang tepat. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin datang langsung memakaikan aron berwarna merah dengan logo restorannya pada Jongin. Jongin sudah tidak kaget atau aneh Kyungsoo seperti ini. Jia seperti itu, Jongin pun akan refleks membantu Kyungsoo dan sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya selesai, restoran sudah waktunya tutup. Kyungsoo membawa segelas teh hijau dingin untuk Jongin yang terlihat lelah duduk di salah satu meja dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding restoran.

"Hanya kau yang seperti ini padaku". Kyungsoo tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat keluar restoran.

"Dimana mobilmu?".

"Aku parkir di depan tempatmu".

"Kau tidak akan pulang? Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Ambil mobilmu aku sudah telat".

"Tidak. Tidak. Hari ini kita akam jalan".

"Heh? Kenapa? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?".

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa dan aku tidak melakukan apapun", Jongin keluar dari restoran sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan protes seperti biasanya.

"Ya! Selalu mencari kesempatan menempelkan bibimu di wajahku!".

"Cepatlah. Halmeoni sudah menunggu". Kyungso melepas apronnya, mengambil sling bagnya dan mengekor langkah Jongin.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan tugasnya di rumah halmeoni dan bersiap untuk pulang. Jongin sedang di kamarnya, entah apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan. Tn. Kim memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya, bisa kau masuk sebentar? Aku ingin bicara denganmu".

Kyungso pun menuruti permintaan Tn. Kim. Meski Kyungsoo bingung ada apa, karena tidak biasanya Tn. Kim mengajaknya bicara diam-diam seperti ini. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang baca. Di dalam sudah ada halmeoni. Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Apa ada sebenarnya. Apa Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan yang Kyungsoo tidak sadari?. Tn. Ki mempersilakan Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo semakin gugup. Wajah ayah Jongin dan halmeoni begitu serius.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu".

"Silakan, katakan saja", sahut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Jongin".

DEG!

Jantung Kyungsoo seperti tiba-tiba terhenti. Apa dia sedang salah dengar sekarang ini? Atau Tn. Kim sedang melamun mengatakan hal itu.

"Maaf, maksud tuan?".

"Tinggalkan Jongin. Aku akan menjodohkan Jongin".

Kyungsoo yakin tidak sedang salah dengar. Kyungsoo jelas-jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayah Jongin. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan Jongin dan menjodohkan Jongin. Ada apa ini?

"Kyungsooya... kau dimana? Ayo kita pulang", teriak Jongin dari luar. Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang baca. Berusaha mengatur mimik wajahnya agar Jongin tidak banyak bertanya kenapa dia keluar dari ruang baca.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Ayah bicara padamu? Apa yang ayah bicarakan?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayahmu hanya memintaku besok untuk memasak sup ikan".

"Benarkah?". Jongin tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ohh.. ayo, aku ingin cepat pulang". Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin agar cepat berjalan.

Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Jongin tetap merasa ada yang aneh pada Kyungsoo.

"Benar ayah tidak mengatakan apapun?".

"Tidak".

"Lalu kenapa kau lebih pendiam?".

"Aku lelah", jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada Jongin.

Mereka sampai di tempat Kyungsoo. Jongin meminta Kyungsok untuk masuk lebih dulu. Jongin mengambil sebuah bungkusan besar dari mobilnya yangvia parkir lebih dulu disitu. Tempat tinggal Kyungsoo berada di lantai paling atas sebuah flat. Dengan susah payah Jongin membawa bungkusan besar itu untuk sampai ke atas.

"Apa itu?", tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Surprise". Jongin lalu membuka kertas yang membungkus benda yang Jongin bawa.

"Tada!", seru Jongin sesaat setelah selesai membuka semua kertas pembungkusnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Itu foto yang sempat Jongin ambil saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja melihat foto mereka di kamar halmeoni. Jongin mencetak foto saat dia mencium Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Apa ini?".

"Foto kita. Akan aku pajang di tempatmu". Jongin lalu membawa masuk foto ukuran besar itu dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk bisa Jongin pajang.

Foto itu terpajang rapi di dinding tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Tepat di depan pintu masuk. Kyungsoo menata foto itu, lalu pandangannya beralih pada pria di sampingnya yangbsedang merangkul Kyungsoo dan tersenyum senang.

"Kau senang?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Kau tidak protes?".

"Tidak. Aku suka".

"Ohh... ada apa ini? Kau menerima begitu saja".

"Aku tidak mau terus mengomel padamu. Aku kira kau sudah tidak menyimpan foto ini".

"Kau mulai jinak padaku. Bagaimana aku hapus. Ini foto pertamaku denganmu".

Kyungsok mengahadapkan badannya pada Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Jongin beberapa detim sempat diam karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Aku semakin yakin ada yang aneh denganmu".

"Tidak boleh aku seperti ini pada pacarku?".

"Tentu boleh. Sangat boleh. Tapi jika tiba-tiba seperti ini..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa".

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin lagi-lagi mematung.

"Saranghae", ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Kini Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Kenapa kali ini hati Kyungsoo terasa sesak saat Jongin menciumnya dan teringat dengan perkataan ayah Jongin tadi. Tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo jatuh. Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Senang. Bahagia. Sedih. Marah, yangbjelas Kyungsoo tidak mau jika harus meninggalkan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeut! Selesai untuk chapter ini. ^^,**

**Maafkan kalau ending chapter ini ga jelas, gantung dan sebagainya...**

**I'm so sorry for late update, maaf baru update siang ini...**

**Ini sudah sekebut mungkin buat selesaikan chapter ini dari pagi tapi tetep beresnya siang, mianhae *bowing***

**Keep waiting for next chapter and don't hate me... ^^,**

**Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo atau sebagainya dari chapter awal sampai sekarang yang mengganggu reader waktu baca, tidak bermaksud mengganggu sama sekali...**

**Jeosonghabnida *deep bow***

**Jadi, kalau ada saran dan sebagainya aku sangat tunggu buat memperbaiki tulisanku... :))**

**Review juseyo yeorebun...**

**Kamsahabnida *bow***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	13. I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**ChikinChikin**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 13**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Pervious chapter**

_Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin lagi-lagi mematung._

_"Saranghae", ucap Kyungsoo pelan._

_Kini Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Kenapa kali ini hati Kyungsoo terasa sesak saat Jongin menciumnya dan teringat dengan perkataan ayah Jongin tadi. Tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo jatuh. Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Senang. Bahagia. Sedih. Marah, yangbjelas Kyungsoo tidak mau jika harus meninggalkan Jongin._

.

.

.

.

Jongin yang memegang wajah Kyungsoo merasakan wajah Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata.

"Kau kenapa?".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang. Senang seperti ini denganmu". Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae", ucap Jongin.

"Tunggulah beberapa menit lalu pulang".

"Kau benar-benar aneh malam ini. Kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?". Kyungsoo masih memeluk Jongin.

"Saranghae. Hanya itu yang aku ingin katakan". Jongin tersenyum.

"Wah... Do Kyungsoo. Malam ini kau benar-benar membuat hatiku berdebar begitu kencang". Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pulanglah. Aku lelah".

"Baiklah. Aku pulang". Jongin yang akan mengecup kening Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahan Jongin melakukan itu.

"Cukup".

"Ah... Do Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar. Beberapa detik yang lalu kau manis dan sekarang kau sudah kembali menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "pulanglah".

Setelah melihat Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah meja berukuran besar yang ada di depan kamar Kyungsoo, meja itu biasa digunakan Kyungsoo berbaring memandang langit. Air mata Kyungsoo tak lagi jatuh, Kyungsoo bisa menahannya sekarang. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Jongin yang belum 5 menit pergi dari tempatnya sudah mengirim Kyungsoo pesan.

'Besok aku tidak ada kuliah, aku ingin pergi denganmu. Tapi sepetinya tidak mungkin karena aku akan mendapatkan omelan darimu. Saranghae. Goodnight'

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di meja besar itu. Memandang langit berwarna gelap tanpa ada setitik cahaya bintang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Kim Jongin".

.

.

.

.

Masih pukul 6 pagi. Kyungsoo sudah tiba di rumah halmeoni sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Bahkan halmeoni pun belum bangun. Kyungsoo sudah mulai memasak. Semua masakan Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Kyungsoo naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Jongin. Perlahan Kyungsoo buka pintu kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengintip, memastikan apa Jongin masih tidur atau tidak. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin masih tertidur dengan selimut yang masih mengerubung tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mendekat perlahan-lahan. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak membuat suara. Kyungsoo berjongkok di samping ranjang Jongin. Memandang Jongin yang masih tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka. Kyungsoo mengambil handphone lalu mengambil gambar Jongin.

KLICK!

Suara kamera saat mengambil foto begitu nyaring. Jongin yang tertidur bahkan sampai mendengar suaranya dan terbangun. Jongin dibuat kaget bukan main saat melihat Kyungsol sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Heh? Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Jongin sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Aku baru saja membuat sarapan". Jongin melirik kearah jam yang ada di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Jam 6? Kau datang jam berapa?".

"Cepatlah bangun dan turun".

"Jika kau seperti ini aku malah takut padamu".

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jongin dan kembali ke dapur memeriksa masakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin turun, dengan rambutnya yang basah. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo yang bersikap aneh padanya. Tak lama halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya dan disusul oleh ayah Jongin. Sejak ayahnya meminta Jongin untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya Jongin jarang sekali mengobrol bahkan seperti orang asing di rumah. Halmeoni sampai sudah turun tangan membujuk Jongin, tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

"Kyungsooya, sepagi ini sarapan sudah siap?", tanya halmeoni yang heran melihat Kyungsoo.

"Benar, kan. Halmeoni juga heran melihat dia seperti ini? Dia membangunkanku jam 6 pagi, halmeoni", ucap Jongin seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu pada ibunya.

"Duduklah, sarapan sudah siap".

Kyungsoo tak ikut sarapan. Kyungsoo menunggu di halaman belakang, duduk di ayunan seperti biasa. Belum lama Kyungsoo duduk sendiri Jongin sudah menyusul Kyungsoo membawa dua potong roti yang sudah dioleskan selai coklat. Jongin yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo lalu menyuapi roti itu ke mulit Kyunsoo dan satu roti lagi untuk Jongin sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut sarapan?".

"Aku masih belum lapar. Kau masuklah. Tidak baik meninggalkan meja makan seperti ini".

"Aku sudah selesai".

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Cepat masuk!".

"Baiklah. Baiklah", Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo lalu kembali masuk. Perasaan Kyungsoo sedang tidak karuan sejak semalam. Bahkan Kyungsoo belum sempat tidur. Itu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo datang sangat pagi hari ini ke rumah halmeoni.

Jongin kembali menyusul Kyungsoo yang duduk di ayunan halaman belakang. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tertidur di ayunan. Jongin perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo, duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Tapi gagal karena Kyungsoo bicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Kau tidak tidur?".

"Aigu, kau selalu mencari kesempatan". Jongin tertawa karena niatnya yang ketahuan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tutuplah restoran lebih cepat, kita pergi".

"Kemana?".

"Tidak tahu. Kemana pun".

"Kalau begitu kita pergi setelah ini".

"Kau benar tidak ada apa-apa?".

"Memang kenapa?".

"Tidak, aku hanya aneh saja melihatmu seperti ini".

"Tidak ada apa-apa". Kyungsoo berdiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jongin lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyungsoo masuk untuk membereskan meja makan dan dapur. Ayah Jongin sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran.

"Kau sudah bicara pada Jongin, Kyungsooya?", tanya ayah Jongin.

"Belum. Aku masih mencari waktu yang tepat".

"Jangan terlalu lama untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin".

"Iya. Aku akan segera mengatakannya pada Jongin".

Kyungsoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Jongin sudah berpakaian rapi. Kemeja berwarna putih dengan motif garis berwarna merah. Lengan panjang yang Jongin gulung sampai siku. Celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers. Jongin menjinjing coat panjangnya.

"Sudah selesai?", tanya Jongin.

"Hoo...". Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu berpamitan pada halmeoni dan ayah Jongin.

Tanpa tujuan yang jelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kau serius tidak akan ke restoran lebih dulu?".

"Tidak perlu".

"Baiklah. Kemana kita?".

"Kita pergi ke Buyeo".

"Kau tidak bosan pergi ke sana?".

"Tidak. Ayo kita ke Buyeo! Go! Go! Go!".

Setelah 2 jam lebih perjalanan menuju Buyeo Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di Buyeo. Tempat yang sama jika mereka pergi ke sana. Seodong Park, dan Kyungsoo pasti pergi ke paviliun yang berada di tengah danau. Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Jongin. Sebelah tangannya memegang es krim coklat yang sejak tadi Kyungsoo jilati.

"Kau senang pergi ke sini".

"Hoo... aku senang. Apalagi jika aku pergi denganmu".

Hari semakin siang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mencari tempat untuk mereka mengisi perut lapar mereka. Mereka makan di tempat yang sama saat mereka pertama kali pergi ke Buyeo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bena-benar menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya berdua. Setelah makan mereka kebali ke Seodong Park. Duduk di bangunan kayu beratap jerami di samping hamparan tanaman teratai. Kyungsoo meyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin.

"Dulu pertama kita datang ke sini, kau tidak mau didekati olehku", gumam Jongin.

"Kau benar".

"Tapi sekarang, kau yang mendekatiku".

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Jongin. Jongin melihat ke aeah Kyungsoo karena kaget.

"Kenapa?".

"Tidak", Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo kembali pada posisinya semula. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin.

"Jongina...".

"Hmm...".

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja di rumahmu".

"Kenapa?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hutangu pada halmeoni sudah kubayar semua".

"Hutang?".

"Hoo... itu alasanku kenapa aku bekerja pada halmeoni. Halmeoni meminjamkan uangnya untuk aku pakai membayar ganti rugi kerusakan mobilmu dulu. Untuk membayar uang itu lagi halmeoni memintaku untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian".

"Benarkah? Halmeoni tidak menceritakan tentang itu".

"Meskipun awalnya aku merasa sulit melakukannya, tapi aku senang karena aku bisa mengenalmu".

"Kau lagi-lagi menggodaku, Do Kyungsoo?". Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Jongina...".

"Hmmm...".

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu".

"Bicara saja". Wajah Kyungsoo berubah cemas. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini terus".

"Maksudmu?".

"Setelah pulang dari sini. Kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi".

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau. Ayahmu akan menjodohkanmu. Jadi aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu".

"Heh? Menjodohkanku?".

"Hoo... kau akan dijodohkan. Aku tidak mau menjadi masalah nantinya".

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu".

"Kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi".

"Ini alasanmu bersikap seperti ini padaku? Saat itu, kau keluar dari ruang baca setelah bicara dengan ayahku, tentang ini yang kalian bicarakan? Ayah yang menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan ini?".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo menahan air matanya.

"Ayahmu tidak menyuruhku mengatakan ini. Ini keinginanku untuk bicara seperti ini padamu".

"Omong kosong apa ini". Jongin mulai kesal. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa.

"Kita mau kemana?".

"Menemui ayahku".

Selama diperjalanan Jongin sama sekali tidak bicara pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Karena Kyungsoo tahu saat ini Jongin sedang marah. Mereka sampai di rumah Jongin. Jongin kembali menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan paksa, mengajak Kyungsoo masuk menemui ayah Jongin.

"Apa maksud ayah dengan menjodohkanku?", tanya Jongin sesaat setelah bertemu ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kyungsoo sudah mengatakannya padamu? Iya, ayah akan menjodohkanmu".

"Maksud ayah apa?".

"Kau selalu menolak untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayah, jadi ayah putuskan untuk menjodohkanmu".

"Ayah meyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkanku?". Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin. Meminta Jongin untuk tenang.

"Jongina, itu keinginanku. Ayahmu tidak memintaku seperti itu", ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?".

"Jongina... kita bicara di luar, hmm. Ayahmu tidak menyuruhku itu keinginanku. Ayo, kita bicara tentang kita di luar", pinta Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Aku masih akan membicarakan ini dengan ayah", ucap Jongin pada ayahnya. Jongin lalu pergi bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi ke tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Mereka tak langsung masuk, mereka dudu di meja besar di depan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo.

"Jongina...".

"Keinginanmu? Kau ingin kita berpisah? Sudah aku duga, kenapa sikapmu aneh".

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi masalah".

"Tapi bukan seperti ini".

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana? Mengajakmu pergi jauh ke tempat ayahmu tidak bisa menemukan kita? Atau aku harus berlutu pada ayahmu untuk tidak melakukan itu?". Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

"Do Kyungsoo, harusnya kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini padaku. Karena itu membuatku semakin sakit".

"Aku hanya...-"

"Aku tidak bisa bicarakan ini denganmu sekarang". Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisnya sudah tidak bisa Kyungsoo tahan. Berbagai perasaan sekarang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Maafkan aku, Jongina. Maafkan aku".

Jongin pulang ke rumahnya. Dia langsung menemui ayahnya. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti denga apa yang sedang terjadi. Ayahnya tiba-tiba berencana untuk menjodohkannya. Kyungsoo yang bersikap manis sejak kemarin tiba-tiba meminta Jongin untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya", pinta Jongin pada ayahnya.

"Ayah akan menjodohanmu dengan Mina, anak dari teman ayah".

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?".

"Jika kau menikah, mau tidak mau kau harus meneruskan perusahaan ayah".

"Apa harus sejauh ini?".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo belum tidur sejak kemarin. Kyungsoo tidak mau pergi untuk membuka restoran. Sudah jam 6. Kyungsoo masih belum pergi ke rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo harus pergi. Kyungsoo belum mengatakan pada halmeoni kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja di rumah halmeoni. Selain itu, Kyungsoo harus bicara pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkah lemas menuju rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo menatap handphonenya. Jongin tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Kyungsoo sangat tahu, saat ini Jongin pasti sedang sangat marah. Berulang kali Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Kyungsoo sampai rumah halmeoni. Suasana di rumah halmeoni hari ini berbeda. Kyungsoo memasak di dapur halmeoni untuk yang terakhir kali. Semua sudah berada di meja makan. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa senang, meski Jongin sedang marah tapi Jongin melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo minta untuk selalu ikut makan bersama halmeoni dan ayahnya jika dia ada di rumah.

"Maaf, ada yang ingin aku katakan".

"Katakan saja, Kyungsooya. Tetang apa?", balas halmeoni.

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja disini. Terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Juga, maafkan aku jika aku ada kesalahan".

"Berhenti? Kenapa?", tanya halmeoni.

Jongin tidak berkomentar. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang sedang Kyungsoo bicarakan sekarang. Tapi Jongin tidak menahannya. Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil tas milik Kyungso dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu pergi. Jongin memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jongina, pelan-pelan". Jongin diam tidak merespon perkataan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya mereka sampai, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat tinggalnya. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar akan seperti ini?".

"Hmmm...".

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak menyangka kau akan seperti ini".

"Maafkan aku". Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata Kyungsoo mulai keluar.

"Aku harap kau senang dengan keputusanmu". Jongin lalu pergi meninggalakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang menuruni tangga.

"Maafkan aku harus seperti. Sabarlah sedikit".

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu setelah Kyungsoo meminta untuk tidak bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin sama sekali tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo setelah kejadian itu. Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi bekerja di rumah halmeoni untuk menyiapkan makan.

Jongin semakin jarang berada di rumah. Sering pulang malam bahkan terkadang Jongin tidak pulang. Jongin melakukan ini bukan karena ia ingin. Jongin seperti ini untuk menentang niat ayahnya yang akan menjodohkan Jongin. Tapi sepertinya usaha Jongin sia-sia. Ayahnya tetap bersikeras untuk menjodohlan Jongin. Jongin baru saja kembali dari kuliahnya. Jongin langsung menemui ayahnya.

"Abeoji, aku ingin bicara".

"Hmmm, bicaralah".

"Aku mau meneruskan perusahaan ayah". Tn. Kim yang sedang membaca buku terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Apa katamu?".

"Aku mau meneruskan perusahaan abeoji. Tapi aku tidak mau untuk dijodohkan". Mimik wajah Tn. Kim yang awalnya begitu antusias mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin langsung berubah.

"Menurutmu ayah tidak mengenalmu? Sekarang kau bilang mau meneruskan perusahaan ayah lalu setelah ayah membatalkan perjodohanmu kau akan kembali dengan niat awalmu?".

"Abeoji".

"Lupakan. Aku akan tetap lakukan itu".

Jongin keluar dari kamar ayahnya. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jongin pergi ke restoran Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya ingin melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di seberang restoran milik Kyungsoo. Memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang melayani pelanggannya dari kejauhan.

"Kamsahabnida. Silakan datang kembali". Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya meregangkan badannya yang pegal.

Kyungsoo mengintip dari kaca restoran. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang sedang di dalam mobil dan terus melihat ke arah restoran.

"Wah... Kim Jongin. Aku baru melihatmu setelah hampir dua minggu".

Lalu handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Nomor disembunyikan. Kyungsoo juga sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin yang berada di seberang, sedang memegang handphonenya.

"Aku tetap tahu itu kau jika kau tidak ada di seberang sana, Kim Jongin".

"Maafkan aku karena harus seperti ini".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya di restoran. Tubuh Kyungsoo seperti patah-patah. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah mencari tempat tinggal paling dekat dengan restoran tapi rasanya Kyungsoo sudah berjalan berkilo-kilo meter dan dia belum juga sampai ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Kyungsoo berbalik melihat ke belakangnya. Sepi. Tak ada orang. Kyungsoo membalikan lagi badannya dan mulai berjalan lagi dengan langkah yang lebih cepat. Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di rumahnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena tadi ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke rumah.

"Ah, Kim Jongin. Kenapa harus mengikutiku sampai kesini?". Kyungsoo mengintip ke bawah. Melihat apa Jongin masih ada di bawah atau tidak. Masih ada. Jongin masih ada.

"Astaga, kenapa aku seperti pencuri yang dikejar-kejar polisi".

Jongin naik ke atas, ke tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Buru-buru Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan berpura-pura tidak ahu kalau Jongin mengikutinya. Jongin berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin ragu apa harus mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok di dalam bersandar di pintu. Mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Kyungsoo mengitip. Memeriksa apa Jongin benar sudah pergi atau belum.

"Aigu... sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini", keluh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin, ayahnya dan halmeoni akan bertemu dengan wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jongin. Jongin kabur. Menghilang. Jongin benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan wanita itu. Tapi bagaimana, jika Jongin melakukan hal aneh, ayahnya akan lebih mempersulit Jongin. Lagipula ini langkah awal Jongin untuk bisa membujuk ayahnya tentang perjodohan ini. Jadi, sekarang Jongin memilih mengalah. Bersabar, mengikuti semua keinyinan ayahnya.

Jongin sudah berkenalan dengan Mina. Wanita-yang-akan-dijodohkan dengan Jongin. Setelah pertemuan selesai Jongin pergi untuk kembali melihat Kyungsoo di restorannya. Tentu Jongin tidak menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sama seperti sebelumnya, melihat dari seberang restoran. Restoran Kyungsoo sedikit ramai. Jongin bisa melihat wajah lelah Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin turun, menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelap keringat di keningnya dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melihat mobil Jongin. Kali ini kaca mobilnya tidak dibuka seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo ada di luar restoran. Kyungsoo kembali berpura-pura tidak melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam restoran dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh... Kim Jongin, aku rindu padamu", gumam Kyungsoo.

"Tuhan... kuatkan Do Kyungsoo", gumam Kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin sering melihat Kyungsoo dari seberang restorannya. Melihat Kyungsoo dari dalam mobilnya. Malam ini pun sama, Jongin diam di seberang jalan di dalam mobil berjam-jam. Jongin keluar untuk membeli ice coffee. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin keluar buru-buru menutup restorannya untuk pulang dan jingjn tidak mengikutinya. Berhasil. Kyungsoo berhasil menutup restorannya tanpa diketahui Jongin.

"Akhirnya dia tidak mengikutiku", Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Jongin masih berada di cafe tak jauh dari ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Jongin masih belum tahu kalau restoran sudah tutup dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Jongin menunggu ice coffee pesanannya. Jongin melihat ke arah pintu masuk cafe. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam cafe yang sama dengan Jongin. Mina. Dia berjalan melewati Jongin tanpa menyapa Jongin, dan Mina tidak sendiri. Mina menggandeng pria yang di sampingnya dengan terus menebar senyum.

"Ini bahkan baru satu hari, dan aku sudah di campaka secara tidak langsung. Bagus, Kim Jongin. Kekasihmu memintamu untuk tidak bertemu denganmu lagi karena wanita lain. Lalu wanita lain itu dengan bahagia menggandeng lengan pria lain", Jongin bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin kembali ke mobilnya dengan ice coffee di tangannya. Jongin melihat restoran Kyungsoo. Restorannya sudah tutup. Jongin memutuskan unyuk pulang saja.

Kyungsoo sedang asik menikmati ramen yang dia buat. Jongin sedang malas memasak macam-macam untuk makan malamnya. Cukup dengan ramen saja. Handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan itu setelah melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Yeoboseyo...".

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Dia sudah mulai menyerah sedikit demi sedikit".

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Iya, aku akan menunggu".

Pembicaraan singkat itu selesai. Kyungsoo menjadi lemas. Ramen di depannya tak lagi menarik untuk dimakan.

"Sebentar. Sampai kapan?", keluh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pergi ke mall, sendiri. Jongin bingung harus pergi kemana. Estoran Kyungsoo tutup, jadi Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Melihat Kyungsoo dari seberang restoran. Jongin ingin pergi ke tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, tapi terlalu jelas. Jalan di depan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo yidak terlalu lebar dan sepi. Terlalu jelas jika dia diam di sana berjam-jam.

Jongin berkeliling mall, matanya sibuk melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jongin pun sebenarnya bingung, untuk apa dia pergi kesini. Tidak ada yang akan dia beli dan tidak ada tempat yang ia tuju. Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah restoran. Lagi pula sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Lebih baik Jongin makan siang di restoran, karena Jongin bosan dengan masakan halmeoni. Jongin masuk ke dalam restoran. Langkah Jongin berhenti seketika saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Wah... seperti kau sedang bersenang-senang", ucap Jongin.

"Jongina...", ucap wanita yang berdiri didepannya yang langsung melepaskan gandengan tangannya bersama seorang pria.

"Dia kekasihmu?".

"Itu... aku bisa jelaskan. Di...di...dia ini...-", jawab Mina gugup. Ya, Jongin kembali bertemu dengan Mina yang pergi dengan pria yang sama.

"Kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini tapi kau seperti ini dengan pria lain?".

"Bukankah perjodohan itu hanya rekayasa? Dan kau bilang akan segera berakhir". Jongin mematung. Mina terkejut mendengar apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya.

"Apa? Rekayasa? Kau jelaskan apa maksudnya". Mina terlihat gugup. Bingun apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jongin.

Sekarang Mina duduk di hadapan Jongin yang menunggu penjelasan dari Mina. Mina benar-benar terlihat gugup. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Jongin.

"Jelaskan padaku. Bicaralah", pinta Jongin.

Akhirnya dengan ragu Mina menceritakan semuanya. Apa maksud dari rencana ayahnya menjodohkan Jongin hanya rekayasa. Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin, merencanakan untuk berpura-pura menjodohkan Jongin dengan anak temannya. Ayahnya sudah bingun harus bagaimana agar Jongin mau meneruskan perusahaannya. tn. Kim meminta bantuan Mina yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jongin. Halmeoni tahu tentang hal ini. Itu alasan halmeoni menjadi lebih diam pada Jongin. Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya percaya.

"Begitu? Jadi kau tidak benar-benar akan dijodohkan denganku?".

Mina mengangguk, "dan juga, setahuku kekasihmu juga tahu tentang ini".

"Heh? Kyungsoo? Dia tahu tentang ini?".

Senyum Jongin muncul mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Mina. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya.

"Gomawo, chingu" Jongin lalu bergegas pergi untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Jongin akan minta penjelasan dari ayahnya nanti. Jongin harus menemui Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

"Wah... Do Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar", Jongin tak berhenti sejak tadi memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Jongin sampai di tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Jongin cepat Jongin menaiki tangga menuju tempat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang menjemur pakaian di luar. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Kau. Haruskah aku memberimu penghargaan oscar?".

Kyungsoo bingung, "apa maksudmu?".

"Kau bekerja sama dengan ayah tentang perjodohanku?".

DEG!

'Dari mana Jongin tahu? Siapa memberitahu dia? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan?', Kyungsoo sibuk bertanya dalam pikirannya.

"Katakan sesuatu".

"Jongina, a... a... aku".

.

.

.

.

**Flash back**

Hari saat Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin meminta Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang baca untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kyungsooya, bisa kau masuk sebentar? Aku ingin bicara denganmu".

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu".

"Silakan, katakan saja", sahut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Jongin".

"Maaf, maksud tuan?".

"Tinggalkan Jongin. Aku akan menjodohkan Jongin. Ini hanya rekayasa saja. Bantu aku untuk rencana ini. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus menggunakan cara apa lagi membujuk Jongin agar mau meneruskan perusahaanku".

"Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?".

"Begini, kau berpura-puralah kalau aku mengatakan kalau Jongin akan dijodohkan dengan anak temanku. Aku sudah meminta bantuan saudara jauh Jongin, dia Mina. Teman bermain Jongin saat kecil, aku yakin Jongin tidak akan ingat dengan Mina. Buatlah seolah kau harus meninggalkan Jongin karena masalah perjodohan ini. Jangan temui Jongin atau menghubungi Jongin sampai Jongin bersedia untuk menuruti keinginanku meminta dia meneruskan perusahaan. Jangan terlalu cepat, pelan-pelan saja agar Jongin tidak curiga. Aku yakin ini akan berhasil, aku melihat ini di drama-drama", jelas Tn. Kim.

Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dari luar ruangan.

"Kyungsooya... kau dimana? Ayo kita pulang".

Tn. Kim meminta Kyungsoo berakting mulai dari sekarang. Kyungsoo harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak dicurigai Jongin.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Ayah bicara padamu? Apa yang ayah bicarakan?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayahmu hanya memintaku besok untuk memasak sup ikan".

"Benarkah?".

"Ohh.. ayo, aku ingin cepat pulang".

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya. Benar-benar tidak percaya".

Kyungsoo tertunduk. Menghindari tatapan mata Jongin.

"Aku hanya membantu".

"Angkat wajahmu", pinta Jongin. Kyungsoo perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan sekrang Jongin bisa menatap Kyungsoo dengan jelas.

"Kau benar-benar hebat. Semua tangisanmu itu hanya pura-pura?".

"Aktingku bagus, benar kan?", tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kau ini!".

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya membantu. Tapi, kau tahu dari mana? Sedikit lagi rencana ini berhasil".

"Kau masih memikirkan tentang rencana konyol ayah?".

"Karena hiburan untukku melihatmu cemas seperti itu", sahut Kyungsoo lalu tertawa.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?", tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku rindu, sulit sekali berbohong seperti ini".

"Untung aku tidak merindukanmu!", ucap Jongin.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan berjam-jam melihatku dari dalam mobil di seberang restoran dan itu kau lakukan selama beberapa hari, mengikutiku sampai ke rumah, bahkan kau ingin mengetuk pintuku, lalu kau menghubungiku menggunakan nomor yang dirahasiakan?".

"Ohh... kau tahu dari mana aku melakukan semua itu?".

"Belajarlah lebih baik untuk menguntit orang lain".

"Kau ini...", Jongin menggertakan giginya karena kesal.

Jongin membuka kedua lengannya. Kyungsoo mendekat lalu memeluk Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah lama ingin memeluk Jongin. Jongin memegang wajah Kyungsoo. Pelan-pelan bibir Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin melakukannya lagi. Mencium Kyungsoo seperti yang ia lakukan saat pertama mencium Kyungsoo di Buyeo. Kyungsoo akhirnya tidak perlu lagi berakting dan bersembunyi dari Jongin.

Ayah Jongin, tentu saja kaget melihat Jongin yang datang ke rumah bergandengan tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Tn. Kim kembali dibuat bingung dengan Jongin. Padahal sedikit lagi rencananya untuk membuat Jongin bersedia meneruskan perusahaannya akan berhasil. Tapi Tn. Kim tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus membujuk Jongin untuk mau menuruti permintaannya. Setelah 6 bulan Jongin akhirnya mau menuruti permintaan ayahnya. Tn. Kim kembali ke Amerika setelah memastikan Jongin mau melakukan itu. Setelah selesai kuliah Jongin akan langsung menggantikan ayahnya di perusahaan. Kyungsoo, tetap menjadi kekasih Jongin yang senang mengomel pada Jongin. Jongin, tetap selalu berusaha menjadi pria romantis untuk Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeay ! ff ChikinChikin selesai... ^^,**

**Neomu neomu kamsahabnida yeoreobun yang selalu baca ff ini dari chapter awal sampai beres. Bahkan setia menunggu walau aku telat update**

**Thank you for your precious review... *kiss***

**Mian kalau endingnya agak ga jelas... atau mungkin mengecewakan *deep bow*. Maaf juga alurnya terlalu pendek atau cepet... *bow*  
><strong>

**Maaf juga kalau selama ff ini ditulis banyak kesalahan penulisan atau sebagainya yang bikin reader semua keganggu waktu baca... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ^^**

**Aku bakal memperbaiki tulisanku lagi**

**See you in next story from me...**

**Ada yang mau request next ff siapa maincastnya? Bukan EXO couple pun ga masalah chingu ^^,**

**Tinggalkan request kalian di REVIEW ya...**

**request terbanyak itu yang akan jadi maincast di next ff ^^,**

**Super duper THANK YOU and sorry for everything**

***KISSHUG***

***XOXO***


	14. NOTICE

**Annyeong ...  
><strong>

**Ini bukan lanjutan ff ini, aku cuma mau menanggapi review kalian semua, untuk yang ga bisa aku bales aku bales lewat sini...**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian semua reader yang udah kasih review sama ff ini... Aku kaget betul liat review kalian ^^, *bow*  
><strong>

**Kritik dan masukan dari kalian bener-bener aku terima, aku selalu coba buat memperbaiki tulisanku.**

**Tapi tolong aku minta kasih saran atau kritik dengan kata-kata yang sangat lebih baik. Biar semua orang nyaman.**

**Kalau niat mengomentari dengan kata-kata yang seharusnya dipakai untuk membuat author kesal, nyerah nulis, dan sebagainya kamu gagal. Author tetep akan nulis untuk orang-orang yang menghargai setiap tulisan author. Jadi, tolong pakai kata-kata yang lebih baik lagi. ^^, Kamsahabnida...  
><strong>

**Terima kasih sudah baca ff ini. Mohon maaf kalau ff ini ga sesuai sama keinginan reader semua. Aku udah coba sebaik mungkin membuat tulisan yang bisa kalian baca.**

**Sejauh ini vote untuk next story pada minta sequel ff ini karena ending yang kurang sesuai, aku bener-bener minta maaf, jeosonghabnida...  
>*deep bow*<br>**

**Aku masih tunggu vote kalian semua untuk next story, apa mau buat sequel atau aku buat cerita berbeda dengan maincast lain, **Sekalian sekarang masih cari inspirasi untuk cerita berikutnya ^^,** So I'll waiting your comment yeoreobun...  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU READER**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	15. NOTICE 2

**Annyeong~~**

**Ini cuma notice aja karena beberapa reader yang baru baca ChikinChikin banyak minta sequel dari ff itu...**

**just for your information yeoreobun... hihihi ~~**

**ChikinChikin sudah ada sequelnya judulnya "Still You"**

**Sekarang sudah jalan sampai chapter 10...**

**Jadi, buat reader semua yang baru baca ff ChikinChikin dan minta ada sequel sudah ada sequelnya... ^^,**

**Happy reading...**

**thank you...**

**saranghae :***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


End file.
